Despertar
by rEiKo666
Summary: si tu vida ha sido del asco ¿como te sentirias si despiertas en una vida completamente diferente ala tuya? y si en tu nueva vida eres el unico heredero qe debe continuar un legado de sangre que desidirias? seguirias el legado familiar? pesimo summary - -U
1. sangre

Mi nombre es Elizabeth voorhees pero mi madre me llama lizzie tengo 15 años de edad soy de estatura pequeña, cabello rubio oscuro muy pequeño desordenado y unos penetrantes ojos azules, mi vida no ha sido del todo fácil desde mi nacimiento, siempre hemos sido yo y mi madre ella jamás ha hablado de mi padre cosa de verdad extraña por que llevo el apellido de ese desconocido hombre aunque su ausencia nunca me ha afectado a mi, mi madre es otro caso desde que tengo uso de razón mi madre ha caído en la bebida y las drogas por la amargura somos ayudadas solo por vecinos que me tienen lastima muy patético la verdad, pero uno se acostumbra ala larga, por ser una chica sin vida social conseguí siempre becas para mis estudios, el hecho de no tener amigos jamás me ha afectado por que nadie comparte mi amor por el misterio y el terror tanto como yo ni siquiera hay una sola persona en este remedo de pueblo que se interese por la música clásica o el arte ni siquiera mi madre lo comprende ella evita a toda costa que sepa de ciertos personajes del mundo del terror claro que siempre me las he arreglado para saber a fondo de los asesinos del cine o de los de la vida real bien no importa mucho excepto que mi madre quiere que siga sus pasos en el mundo artístico y salga a bailar o a cantar a los burdeles en los que ella trabaja, ella dice que tengo una hermosa voz bien ya saben algo sobre mi tal ves mi vida les parezca aburrida o exagerada a mi me parece de cierta forma normal bien comencemos con otro día de mi existencia

Hoy era viernes 13 de septiembre eran las 6 am cuando me desperté de manera mecánica no han sentido alguna ves la sensación que te dice que jamás debiste levantarte de la cama? No? Yo todos los días la he sentido después de salir de mi habitación que por cierto no tiene mas que una cama sencilla un escritorio y un estante con máximo 10 libros me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha con agua helada como acostumbro, al salir me coloque unos pantalones holgados, una blusa azul marino y una chaqueta café oscura tome mis libros de mi escritorio para dirigirme ala cocina y comer algo antes de irme fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi madre durmiendo encima de la mesa con una botella de whisky en sus manos suspire hondamente hoy seria uno de esos días, saque algunas cosas para comenzar a prepararle a mi madre un desayuno para cuando despertara de su borrachera yo solo tome un pan tostado y jugo de naranja, Salí de ahí rápidamente hasta llegar a mi escuela no me quedaba lejos al entrar no salude ni mire a nadie por costumbre al llegar al aula de clases me senté en el ultimo asiento y saque mi mp3 comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita de Alice Cooper "he`s back the man behind the mask" unos chicos me empezaron a rodear con miradas curiosas al verlos fijamente pude notar fácilmente que eran los que se creen machos por haberse tirado a alguna porrista con pechos grandes solo pude reconocer a will blake un pobre tonto enamorado de mi tenia ojos verdes claros cabello castaño desordenado con poca musculatura pero no lo hacia un debilucho, otro de mis talentos solo con ver a alguien puedo decirles casi toda su vida y todos sus secretos

-oye Liz, sabias que tu padre esta en primera plana? JAJAJAJA-luke Evans reconocido por haberse tirado a 4 chicas ala ves, cuerpo musculoso mal bronceado cabello rubio desteñido y ojos negros sin luz el típico mariscal de campo, me mostro un periódico que decía =ASESINO DE CRYSTAL LAKE ATACA DE NUEVO LA POLICIA SIGUE EN BUSCA DEL SUJETO RECONOCIDO COMO JASON VOORHEES= yo me sorprendí de cierta forma así que esa película llamada viernes 13 si esta basada de hechos reales

- se supone que ese hombre debería ser mi padre?

-vamos Liz no te hagas ese sujeto tiene tu mismo apellido si no es tu padre entonces quien mas seria JAJAJAJA-estoy considerando seriamente en reacomodarle la cara a ryan mejor amigo de luke, igual de musculoso que luke cabello anaranjado y ojos color miel, claro que solo esta con luke por su dinero

-vamos lizzie acabamos de descubrir quien es tu padre agrádesenos de alguna forma que tal si vamos a mi auto?-conté hasta 5 en mi mente alce mi puño y lo estrelle contra la cara del idiota de luke-MALDITA QUE TE PASA?

-jejejejeje te lo merecías luke, buena esa lizzie-choque mi mano contra la de will

-viejo estas bien?-ryan es un verdadero ejemplo de la inteligencia humana

-COMO QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? QUE NO ACABAS DE VER QUE LA LESBIANA ESTA ME ACABA DE GOLPEAR?-los 3 chicos se fueron de ahí, después de ese incidente me convertí en el blanco de los chismes, la verdad no es la primera ves que ocurre pero ni hablar no existe la vida perfecta, cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo me dirigí a unos arboles a comer algo antes de entrar a clases pero mis planes se arruinaron cuando el trió de barbies de la escuela se me acercaron

-hola voorhees-sherry tassel la abeja reina del instituto cuerpo de supermodelo cabello rubio platinado ojos azul claro casi celestes, pechos mas grandes que un par de sandias y no olvidemos a las gemelas seguidoras de sherry mandy y Sandy call cuerpos con mas cirugías plásticas que piel ojos verdosos y cabello teñido para hacer parecer que son hermanas de sherry

-hola sherry, mandy, Sandy un gusto verlas por aquí, que trae a los barrios bajos a 3 princesitas como ustedes

-me entere de lo que le hiciste a mi luke

-vaya te gusta el sexo oral, no?

-eres una gran lesbiana –hablo la gemela 1 o era la 2? Ehhh no me importa

-y ustedes son unas prostitutas que viven de píldoras que piensan que las harán mas anoréxicas que britney spears o Lindsay lohan , bien vasta de decirles sus verdades me tengo que ir a clases-sherry me detuvo el paso

-escucha desaliñada esto no se quedara asi te aseguro que hare tu vida muy miserable

-ohh si bien dicho sherry –no dije nada solo la empuje y segui mi camino no sin antes escucharlas reclamarme

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI VOORHEES, ERES UNA GRAN RAMERA COMO TU MADRE-bien eso si fue fuera de lugar me detuve en seco y regrese a enfrentarme a esa perra

-te arrepentirás, date cuenta que el universo no eres tu-la tome de su cabello y la lanze al suelo para luego empezar a golpearla en su operada nariz hasta que sangrara gravemente sentí que alguien me alzaba y me lanzaba lejos de esa maldita perra de sherry era luke que recogía del suelo a sherry toda sangrante en eso sentí algo que jamás había sentido nunca el olor de la sangre y lo satisfactorio que se sentía al escurrir por mis dedos.


	2. deseo

sentí algo que jamás había sentido nunca el olor de la sangre y lo satisfactorio que se sentía al escurrir por mis dedos movi rápidamente mi cabeza como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla al ver mi mano manchada de sangre me quite mi chaqueta y limpie mi mano con ella después me la amarre por la cintura para evitar problemas con los maestros, Salí corriendo de ahí hasta la salida de la escuela para lograr calmarme pero no estaba en mis planes que will me siguiera

-oye lizzie, te puedo acompañar?-que tan patético podía ser

-no tengo problema-bien seré una chica sin vida social y que acaba de golpear salvajemente a una maldita pero no soy descortés con la gente que no tiene la culpa de nada

-dime lizzie por que eres como eres?-me detuve de repente viéndolo fijamente el solo sonreía

-a que viene esa pregunta?

-curiosidad-su cara de niño bueno me estaba empezando a fastidiar

-tal ves por que soy diferente, todo mundo lo es-seguí con mi camino

-pero si todos somos diferentes eso no nos hace iguales ala ves?

-mmm no lo había pensado así, pero si somos diferentes e iguales ala ves que sentido tendría el racismo? –no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas inteligente que decirle

-dime por que corrías así?

-cambias de tema muy rápido lo sabias?-la sonrisa de will se agrando- Y el por que corría no era por nada que vale la pena decir

-vamos lizzie soy tu amigo no?-esa frase me desconcertó el? Mi amigo?

-no fue nada es solo que no me sentí bien eso es todo será mejor que vaya a casa no te importa que le digas a los maestros que Salí?-el sonrió enormemente

-ningún problema ahh si cuídate-me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de regresar hacia la escuela yo quede en shock cuantas emociones puede sentir alguien en un solo día? No me importo tanto saber la respuesta una leve sonrisa se asomo en mi cara y entre casi saltando a mi casa pero la escena que vi ante mis ojos no fue la mas grata de todas, mi madre teniendo sexo enzima de un sofá de la sala con nuestro vecino, mi vista se nublo mientras mi madre se acercaba lentamente a mi

-liz, esto no es lo que parece nosotros no….-la corte fríamente ya después de haberme recuperado levemente

-estaban cogiéndose en medio de la sala mama? Hola señor crane, mama no me expliques nada si? Estoy cansada de escucharte decir la frase de esto no es lo que parece, sabes algo, iré a dormir ustedes continúen pero háganlo en la cochera quiero descansar-por alguna extraña razón jamás grite estaba muy calmada mi madre me veía con ojos llorosos

-lizzie no seas tan fría conmigo soy tu madre-me tomo del brazo casi suplicante su boca apestaba a alcohol, el hombre ya se había marchado por lo que alcance a observar

-madre, tu jamás lo fuiste, repasa cada momento de mi vida jamás dejaste de lamentarte entre licores y sexo con desconocidos la partida de mi padre si es que tengo uno-me veía seria con cada palabra que le decía- madre no estoy siendo malagradecida contigo estoy siendo realista sabes algo?-me reí con sorna-estoy comenzando a preguntarme si soy hija de ese tal Jasón voorhees del que tanto se habla por que se dice que tu te has acostado con todos los hombres de este pueblo por que no habrías de acostarte con un asesino?-sentí que algo se proyectaba contra mi mejilla y caía directo al suelo

-escúchame bien mocosa si no te he mandado ala calle es por que eres de mi propia sangre pero si te atreves a creerte la niñita lista que cree saber todo de la vida te juro que te mandare a un prostíbulo ahora mismo ahí aprenderías lo que es sufrir en esta vida ahora levántate y vete a tu cuarto yo tengo mucho trabajo todavía, tengo que alimentar una gran boca sucia malagradecida –yo seguía en shock en el suelo no sentía ni mi cabeza-LEVANTATE-me tomo del cabello y me lanzo contra las escaleras-ahora sube y enciérrate-me levante lentamente y subí casi mecánicamente-si crees que soy la peor persona del mundo lárgate de aquí y busca a tu padre te deseo suerte entrevista a todo el pueblo por que según tu mocosa me acosté con todos-ya no la escuchaba ya no escuchaba nada al darme cuenta desde mi ventana ya había oscurecido me quite mi ropa para ponerme mi pijama me recosté pensativa sobre todo lo vivido hoy ya no soportaba esta vida de mierda, mis lagrimas silenciosas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, como me encantaría huir de aquí, como desearía conocer a mi padre de seguro es mejor persona que ese monstruo que tengo por madre, por esta única noche mi guardia bajo y deje que la pequeña niña asustada emergiera de mi coraza de acero para poder desahogarme de alguna manera, a veces se desea poder escoger a tu familia pero eso no existe, por una ves me quiero sentir amada y protegida de cualquier mal que me aceche, por una ves desee volver a ser una niña con una mente inocente que no ve el mal en ninguna parte pero para mi eso jamás existió solo existió el dolor para mi, y con mis manos sobre mi adolorida cabeza comencé a caer profundamente dormida pero 2 pensamientos quedaron gravados en mi cabeza el primero fue conocer a mi padre y el segundo fue una imagen, un dibujo difuso la imagen de una mascara de hockey después de eso caí en la inconsciencia.


	3. mi familia

me levante lentamente y subí casi mecánicamente los escalones -si crees que soy la peor persona del mundo lárgate de aquí y busca a tu padre te deseo suerte entrevista a todo el pueblo por que según tu mocosa me acosté con todos-ya no la escuchaba ya no escuchaba nada al darme cuenta desde mi ventana ya había oscurecido me quite mi ropa para ponerme mi pijama me recosté pensativa sobre todo lo vivido hoy ya no soportaba esta vida de mierda, mis lagrimas silenciosas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, como me encantaría huir de aquí, como desearía conocer a mi padre de seguro es mejor persona que ese monstruo que tengo por madre, por esta única noche mi guardia bajo y deje que la pequeña niña asustada emergiera de mi coraza de acero para poder desahogarme de alguna manera, a veces se desea poder escoger a tu familia pero eso no existe, por una ves me quiero sentir amada y protegida de cualquier mal que me aceche, por una ves desee volver a ser una niña con una mente inocente que no ve el mal en ninguna parte pero para mi eso jamás existió solo existió el dolor para mi, y con mis manos sobre mi adolorida cabeza comencé a caer profundamente dormida pero 2 pensamientos quedaron gravados en mi cabeza el primero fue conocer a mi padre y el segundo fue una imagen, un dibujo difuso la imagen de una mascara de hockey después de eso caí en la inconsciencia.

Desperté lentamente mi cabeza me dolía y no sentía las piernas todo me daba vueltas sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento talle mis ojos lentamente, sentí algo realmente extraño al tocar mi cara mis manos las sentía como encogidas o algo por el estilo al abrir mis ojos me quede completamente sin habla no me encontraba en mi cama o en mi cuarto el lugar donde estaba parecía el cuarto de una niña pequeña lleno de peluches, juguetes y adornos como de princesas pero se veía muy desgastado lleno de polvo como si nadie hubiera estado allí en años me abrase a mi misma para calmarme, vi con horror que ya no era la adolescente de 15 años que solía ser, ahora tenia el cabello mas largo hasta mis hombros en caireles naturales mi cuerpo era mas fino y pequeño podría medir menos del 1.45 comprendí entonces que ahora volvía a tener unos 6 o 7 años de edad el miedo me absorbió por completo quería llorar pero las lagrimas no salían de mis ojos, quería salir corriendo a pedir ayuda pero el miedo paralizo mis piernas así que hice lo único que podía hacer

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-mi grito fue ensordecedor a los pocos segundos escuche fuertes pisadas como si varias personas corpulentas trataran de correr dentro de un armario de un momento a otro la puerta del cuarto comenzó a ser destrozada por un machete y una sierra eléctrica ala ves la imagen que vi ante mis ojos fue la mas impactante de mi corta vida pues entre empujones varios iconos del cine del terror que solo veía en películas me rodearon pero no de forma amenazante si no como si estuvieran preocupados aunque su imagen no fue tan aterradora que digamos al primero que vi fue a Michael Myers asesino de la película halloween solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers con corazoncitos rojos una camisa de vestir blanca a medio abrochar un cepillo de dientes atorado en la abertura de la boca de su mascara y un cepillo de cabello también atorado en el cabello falso de la mascara tenia alzado su cuchillo de cocina, al siguiente que vi fue a Freddy Kruger asesino de los sueños de las películas pesadilla en elm street tenia puesto una bata de baño color rojo una toalla verde amarrada a su cabeza tenia un patito de goma en una mano y sus garras en alto en otra, al lado de el estaba cara de cuero asesino de la película masacre en Texas tenia puesto rollos en el cabello un delantal amarillo que decía =BESA AL COCINERO= un sartén en una mano y su sierra eléctrica en la otra el ultimo al que vi fue a Jasón voorhees mi "supuesto" padre, asesino de las películas de viernes 13 tenia puesto un traje de oficina malgastado traía una taza de café en su mano que decía =PAPA #1º= su machete en la otra y su mascara de hockey estaba cubierta de crema para afeitar

-LIZZIE ESTAS BIEN?-escuche a los 4 asesinos hablar a coro o eso me pareció aun no salgo del todo del asombro

-……………-los vi petrificada por unos segundos antes de volver a gritar-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-me tape con las mantas de la cama

-calma, calma muchachos déjenla respirar esta muy agitada-una voz profunda inundo el lugar me destape parte del rostro, vi a hannibal Lecter acercándose a mi todos los demás asesinos lo observaban con respeto llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta, muy bien peinado solo que llevaba puesto su arnés en su boca-bien mi pequeña lizzie que te ocurre? No ves acaso el susto que nos diste a todos-yo seguía sin habla estaba completamente en shock-al parecer tuviste una muy horrible pesadilla-todos se giraron a ver a Freddy

-hey hey hey a mi no me vengas a culpar anciano que yo jamás le he puesto un dedo encima a mi propia sobrina

-bien si no fue Freddy quien te asusto lizzie ¿Qué te hizo gritar de esa manera?-tomo mi cabeza cariñosamente solo una cosa pude formular con mis labios

-¿Dónde esta mi mama?-los 5 me vieron sorprendidos, vi a el doctor Lecter indicarles que salieran del cuarto el único que no salió fue el asesino Jasón voorhees

-a que viene esa pregunta lizzie?-el asesino de mascara de hockey me veía fijamente mientras el doctor hannibal hablaba conmigo

-es que no entiendo nada simplemente ¿Cómo rayos llegue a este lugar?-agache la cabeza, de cierta forma extrañaba a mi mama

-tu naciste aquí Elizabeth y nosotros hemos cuidado de ti desde siempre, mi dulce pequeña amaneciste con amnesia o algo así?

-es que no entiendo nada –las lagrimas ya comenzaban a salir de mis ojos sentí que alguien me abrasaba yo llore amargamente sobre el pecho de… la verdad no estoy segura sobre quien estoy llorando alce mi vista llorosa y me encontré con unos ojos verdosos era Jasón voorhees quien me abrasaba-quiero a mi mama-una voz rasposa pero igual de profunda me contesto

-yo también la quiero de vuelta- me sorprendí era Jasón el que hablo

-esto no puede ser-me solté de el y tome mi cabeza con mis manos-ESTO ESTA MAL ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO-el doctor hannibal me abraso para calmarme

-Jasón sal de aquí déjame hablar con ella y ver que le sucede-el solo asintió y se fue del cuarto-Elizabeth que te ocurre hoy?

-es que todo esto esta mal esto solo es un sueño un lunático sueño- me vio fijamente dando a entender que continuara-se supone que yo debería de tener 15 años de edad no 7 se supone que vivo con mi madre desde que naci no conozco siquiera a mi padre, mi madre vive del licor, las drogas y del sexo con desconocidos apenas recuerda que soy su hija me quiere mandar siempre a un prostíbulo esa era mi vida ahora despierto en este lugar rodeada por ustedes y con 7 años de edad y al parecer mi madre esta muerta que falta ahora que Jasón voorhees sea mi padre?

-de hecho si lo es Elizabeth, Jasón es tu padre

-GRANDIOSO –me abrase a mi misma para calmarme

-aunque debo admitir que lo que me dices parece una historia muy imaginativa para tu edad, me dejas con muchas dudas pero tus ojos me muestran que estas siendo sincera conmigo tal ves soñaste tu otra vida y acabas de despertar a una vida mucho mejor no has considerado eso?

-bien si acabo de despertar de esa pesadilla, entonces ustedes que se supone que son míos? Digo Jasón es mi padre- el me vio con ojos comprensivos

-bien ya te entendí mi niña, pues yo soy tu abuelo y tu profesor yo me encargo de tu educación, Michael, Freddy y cara de cuero son tus padrinos ellos se encargan de cuidarte y darte regalos a montones sabes compiten mucho entre ellos para ganarse tu cariño y pues Jasón es tu padre no se puede decir mas


	4. un amor sobrenatural y pan tostado

-aunque debo admitir que lo que me dices parece una historia muy imaginativa para tu edad, me dejas con muchas dudas pero tus ojos me muestran que estas siendo sincera conmigo tal ves soñaste tu otra vida y acabas de despertar a una vida mucho mejor no has considerado eso?

-bien si acabo de despertar de esa pesadilla, entonces ustedes que se supone que son míos? Digo Jasón es mi padre- el me vio con ojos comprensivos

-bien ya te entendí mi niña, pues yo soy tu abuelo y tu profesor yo me encargo de tu educación, Michael, Freddy y cara de cuero son tus padrinos ellos se encargan de cuidarte y darte regalos a montones sabes compiten mucho entre ellos para ganarse tu cariño y pues Jasón es tu padre no se puede decir mas

-que fue de mi madre?

-ella fue una gran mujer era la madre de todos aquí por que si te das cuenta estos muchachos son como niños pequeños ella fue una cosa diferente para cada uno de nosotros para mi fue como una hija para tus 3 tíos como una hermana, una amiga y una madre, y no se diga de tu padre, el la amaba mucho, ella era su adoración, no tienes idea de nuestra felicidad cuando nos enteramos que tu venias en camino mi pequeña, tu padre estaba mas que feliz, pero el momento del parto fue duro para tu madre su corazón no fue fuerte como lo hubiéramos querido, lamentablemente la perdimos a ella pero a ti te salvamos, tu madre dejo una gran huella en nosotros por su gran bondad y pureza ella era como un hermoso ángel que contradijo todo lo escrito y decidió cuidar de unos servidores del averno, cuando falleció le juramos protegerte y amarte como ella lo hubiera hecho, tu padre daría su vida por ti cuando fuera, eres lo ultimo que le queda de tu madre te considera un gran regalo que el no merece ni siquiera nosotros te merecemos ni la merecíamos a ella –vi en los ojos de mi abuelo cierta nostalgia y congoja

-¿pero si se supone que mi padre es un asesino como conoció a mi madre?

-tu padre después de una de sus matanzas quedo muy mal herido tu madre estaba de campamento cerca del lago, encontró a tu padre sangrando gravemente nosotros suponemos que a ella le dio lastima y lo curo después de eso tu padre no pudo asesinarla vio una enorme pureza en ella, sus ojos iguales a los tuyos cabe decir lo hipnotizaron juro protegerla de cualquier persona incluso de nosotros mismos tu madre era muy comprensiva amo a tu padre por su persona y no dejo influenciarse por otros siempre se quedo al lado de el, poco después de su llegada ala familia tu madre se convirtió en el perdido amor humano que nosotros ya no sentíamos por nadie, bien lo admito ella trato de cambiarnos mas de una ves pero no se pueden cambiar ciertas cosas, después de un tiempo se resigno a ver como asesinábamos, una mujer demasiado comprensiva lo admito, tu padre el día que le propuso matrimonio fue el día en el que nos anuncio que tu vendrías pronto y como ya te lo he dicho lo demás ya es historia

-la madre de mi pesadilla no se parece en nada ala que me describes, como se llamaba mi madre?

-pues su nombre era Joselyn Myers fue lo mas irónico de todo esto era la prima mas pequeña de tu tío Michael no tienes idea de cuantas veces tu padre tacleo a tu tío para que se alejara de tu madre

-espera un minuto ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Pero acaso el nombre de mi madre no era Gianni cole?

-no, princesita ¿acaso así se llamaba la mujer de tu pesadilla?-vi que los ojos de mi abuelo se ensombrecieron ala mención del nombre de la mujer de mi pesadilla ¿acaso no me ha dicho todo?

-pues si –mi corazón se encogió ¿acaso esa mujer me mintió y me separo de mis padres? Me maltrato cada ves que estaba borracha y yo aguantaba el dolor en silencio por nada? Otra vez las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro pero las limpie rápidamente-abuelo cuando es mi cumpleaños?

-este viernes tontita naciste el mismo día del cumpleaños de tu padre-una leve sonrisa surco mi rostro-bien al menos ya despertaste de esa horrible pesadilla y ya regreso a nosotros nuestra pequeña lizzie mi pequeña no quieres desayunar?-me tomo de la mano y salimos de mi habitación al darme cuenta la casa donde vivían ellos era muy grande parecía una mansión al parecer no me equivocaba bajamos hasta la cocina ahí vi otra escena que no se ve todos los días

-MYERS DAME ESE PAN TOSTADO AHORA-para poder acostúmbrame rápidamente a esta nueva vida decidí empezar a llamar a los miembros de mi nueva familia por lo que son por ejemplo ahora el tío Freddy y el tío Michael peleaban para ver quien se quedaba con la ultima rebanada de pan tostado mi tío Michael tenia alzado el pan tostado sobre su cabeza mientras que con su otra mano le evitaba a mi tio Freddy tomarlo, mi padre solo leía el periódico y mi tío tommas estaba haciendo huevos revueltos ignorando al par de locos que peleaban por una tontería como un pan tostado para animarme un poco decidí entrar a su juego a veces agradezco ser buena dramatizando

-snif snif snif pero yo quería pan tostado-deje mi labio temblando a los 2 segundos mi padre le arrebato a mi tío Freddy el pan tostado que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir y me lo extendió, sonreí enormemente-GRACIAS PAPI-le saque la lengua a mi tío Freddy y a mi tío Michael-jejeje en su cara tíos les gane su pan tostado-mi tío Michael sujeto fastidiado de su sweater a mi tío Freddy mientras comía un plato de cereal

-MALDITA MOCOSA HIJA DE JOCELYN TENIAS QUE SER YA VERAS CUANDO PONGA MIS GARRAS ENSIMA TUYO DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO-bien que comience la función

-snif snif BUAAAAAAAA-llore falsamente, me refugie en los brazos de mi abuelo hannibal que negaba lentamente con su cabeza mi padre echaba fuego por sus ojos al igual que mis demás tíos esto es entretenido jamás me había divertido tanto, a mi tío Freddy lo acorralaron contra la pared todos alzaban en alto sus armas-iré afuera a jugar, tío Freddy diviértete n.n-corrí primero a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa por que no creo que usar un camisón rosado afuera sea la mejor idea que se le pueda ocurrir a cualquier persona con uso de razón rebusque en el gran armario de la habitación me puse un vestido color blanco con mariposas doradas en su falda fue el único tipo de ropa que encontré VESTIDOS creo que esto es la primera cosa mala de este sitio yo ODIO los vestidos estilo princesita de cuentos de hadas suspire resignada me dispuse a buscar unos zapatos para mi atuendo solo encontré un par de zapatillas de ballet blancas de mala gana me las puse tome de la caja de juguetes una cuerda para saltar algo tenia que hacer afuera no? Al bajar de nuevo las escaleras me dirigí hacia la cocina todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo el desayuno no había rastros del tío Freddy pase de largo el lugar para ir hacia el patio de la gran casa al salir me sorprendí de sobremanera por la gran de cantidad de rosas que había en el enorme jardín sonreí débilmente intuía que mi madre alguna ves las había cultivado, empecé a saltar la cuerda como aun quería divertirme a costas de mi tío Freddy comencé a cantar la típica canción de el o al menos la que aprendí de sus películas

-1, 2 ya viene por ti 3,4 cierra la puerta 5,6 toma el crucifijo 7,8 no duermas aún 9, 10 nunca dormirás-bien de acuerdo ocurrió algo fuera de lugar en ves de ver a mi tío Freddy enojado por mis constantes bromas el que salió de la casa fue mi padre blandiendo su machete en busca de algo o alguien atrás de el salió mi tío tommas encendiendo su sierra eléctrica el siguiente en salir fue mi tío Freddy pero ahora llevaba una gabardina encima de su acostumbrada ropa sus garras eran el doble de largas mi tío Michael corrió también afuera pero sin su cuchillo me tomo en brazos para meterme dentro de la casa al dejarme en el suelo tomo su cuchillo de la mesa para luego salir también afuera, vi a mi abuelo hannibal correr hacia un interruptor y cerro automáticamente toda la casa-¿Qué esta pasando?

-shhh mi princesita quédate calladita como buena niña no te preocupes de nada no dejaremos que te encuentre-me levanto del suelo y me llevo a mi habitación me sentó en la cama mientras aseguraba la puerta de la habitación que ya estaba reconstruida no entendía nada-abuelo de que hablas ¿quien quiere encontrarme?-me vio con ojos temerosos por primera ves sentí miedo

-solo cierra tus ojos mi niña esto terminara pronto-


	5. un payaso,un problema,la verdad parte 1

-1, 2 ya viene por ti 3,4 cierra la puerta 5,6 toma el crucifijo 7,8 no duermas aún 9, 10 nunca dormirás-bien de acuerdo ocurrió algo fuera de lugar en ves de ver a mi tío Freddy enojado por mis constantes bromas el que salió de la casa fue mi padre blandiendo su machete en busca de algo o alguien atrás de el salió mi tío tommas encendiendo su sierra eléctrica el siguiente en salir fue mi tío Freddy pero ahora llevaba una gabardina encima de su acostumbrada ropa sus garras eran el doble de largas mi tío Michael corrió también afuera pero sin su cuchillo me tomo en brazos para meterme dentro de la casa al dejarme en el suelo tomo su cuchillo de la mesa para luego salir también afuera, vi a mi abuelo hannibal correr hacia un interruptor y cerro automáticamente toda la casa-¿Qué esta pasando?

-shhh mi princesita quédate calladita como una buena niña no te preocupes de nada no dejaremos que te encuentre-me levanto del suelo y me llevo a mi habitación me sentó en la cama mientras aseguraba la puerta de la habitación que ya estaba reconstruida no entendía nada-abuelo de que hablas ¿quien quiere encontrarme?-me vio con ojos temerosos por primera ves sentí miedo

-solo cierra tus ojos mi niña esto terminara pronto-me abraso me separe lentamente de el baje de la cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana

-no quiero mentiras abuelo quiero saber que pasa-alce las cortinas vi a mi padre y a mis 3 tíos peleando con una especie de araña gigante con cara de payaso me quede petrificada, ¿el también estaba aquí? Vi con horror como lanzaba a todos contra los arboles para verme directamente donde me encontraba salto hacia mi dirección con agilidad rompiendo parte de la pared con sus retorcidas patas de araña me sujeto

-ahhhh mi dulce lizzie que festín y gran poder me daré al comerte-abrió su retorcida boca y comenzó a acercarme lentamente a ella cerré los ojos fuertemente pero ese horrible ser me soltó sorpresivamente sentí que caía al suelo al abrir mis ojos me encontré a mi padre sobre esa bestia jalándola lejos de mi yo corrí a refugiarme en los brazos de mi abuelo quería que todo terminara quería que ese horrible ser se alejara de mi, sentí que lentamente caía en la inconsciencia.

Fui despertando lentamente tuve la sensación que lo ocurrido anteriormente solo había sido un sueño un extraño pero hermoso sueño, pase mi mano por mi frente todavía la sentía encogida eso significaba que aun era una niña pequeña me levante abruptamente no estaba en mi habitación color rosa si no en otra había muchos libros apilados por todos lados la cama parecía la típica de campamento de verano había muchos tipos de mascaras de hockey y machetes de todos tamaños esparcidos por doquier esta debía ser la habitación de mi padre al girarme lentamente encontré un marco desgastado con la fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa su cara era ovalada piel blanquecina labios rosados con una sonrisa sincera aun impresa en esa fotografía tenia el cabello color caramelo ondulado hasta sus hombros y unos ojos color azul profundo como el mar abierto eran iguales a los míos una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla ella debía ser mi madre era muy hermosa como la había descrito mi abuelo debió de haber sido una gran mujer por haberse enamorado de un asesino eso había dicho mi abuelo tome el marco y lo abrase contra mi pecho después sentí que alguien me envolvía en un abraso donde sea reconocería los abrazos de mi padre los brazos donde en verdad me he sentido segura.

-¿papa?-levante mi vista hacia su cara cubierta por la mascara de hockey-¿Me odias por haberte quitado a mama?-escondí mi rostro en su pecho, me acaricio mi cabeza suavemente, de nuevo me hablo con su mítica voz rasposa pero profunda ala ves

-por que odiaría el regalo mas hermoso que ella me dio antes de partir?-yo apenas levante mi rostro de su pecho y lo alce para ver su cara, en sus ojos vi que me observaba con adoración

-papa, ¿conoces a una mujer llamada Gianni cole? O al menos que mi madre la haya conocido?-sus ojos se pusieron serios

-¿que sabes de ella?

-según me explico mi abuelo del porque desperté con amnesia momentánea fue por que tuve una pesadilla de toda una vida diferente ala mía, la vida que soñé fue que desde que naci viví de maltratos por esa mujer que me amenazaba con mandarme siempre a un prostíbulo, esa mujer vivía del alcohol, las drogas y del sexo mientras yo me mantenía en silencio soportando sus maltratos me eduque yo misma con una conciencia fría ante ella, siempre pensé que sufría por haberse embarazado de mi, incluso me puso tu apellido hasta ahora entendí la razón, de repente despierto aquí y veo que esa mujer me mintió me separo de ti y de mi verdadera madre solo tengo la conclusión que lo hizo por venganza a ti y a mi madre pero la razón que no me queda clara fue el por que lo hizo-mi padre me veía confundido y serio ala ves- me vas a responder esa razón, verdad?

-eres igual de intuitiva que tu madre-me dejo de abrasar yo le entregue la foto de mi madre el tomo entre sus manos la fotografía-yo recuerdo a Gianni con su diminutivo tu madre la llamaba Gia por unos de mis ataques de venganza mate a su novio enfrente de ella aun recuerdo que nos vio a mi y a tu madre jurando vengarse de alguna forma y lo hizo, ella te secuestro cuando cumpliste tu primera semana de nacida fueron las 13 semanas mas duras para todos nosotros hasta que te encontramos junto con ella en un pueblo llamado silent hill te contare esa historia después pero en fin ella esta muerta y tu con nosotros-coloco la fotografía de nuevo en su mesa de noche


	6. un problema y la verdad parte 2

-eres igual de intuitiva que tu madre-me dejo de abrasar yo le entregue la foto de mi madre el tomo entre sus manos la fotografía-yo recuerdo a Gianni con su diminutivo tu madre la llamaba Gia por unos de mis ataques de venganza mate a su novio enfrente de ella aun recuerdo que nos vio a mi y a tu madre jurando vengarse de alguna forma y lo hizo, ella te secuestro cuando cumpliste tu primera semana de nacida fueron las 13 semanas mas duras para todos nosotros hasta que te encontramos junto con ella en un pueblo llamado silent hill te contare esa historia después pero en fin ella esta muerta y tu con nosotros-coloco la fotografía de nuevo en su mesa de noche

-¿Por qué ESO intenta matarme?-mi padre suspiro pesadamente me tomo en brazos sacándome de su cuarto sin contestarme me llevo hacia la biblioteca donde estaban reunidos todos mis tíos

-oye Jasón, no puedes mantener a tu hija lejos de problemas por 5 minutos, ahhh cierto tiene tus genes y los de jocelyn-no se como mi tío Freddy sigue con vida, me baje de los brazos de mi padre me dirigí a sentarme en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, vi a todos de forma seria cruzada de brazos

-me dirán por que esa cosa me persigue?-todos me miraron serios, incluso mi tio Freddy se torno serio

-Elizabeth, me sorprendes, te di prácticamente mi inteligencia cuando naciste pero no puedes contestar preguntas muy simples-todos se giraron a ver a mi abuelo hannibal que contemplaba el fuego de la gran chimenea

-ese ser se alimenta de niños de ahí viene su poder de eso estoy muy segura-la respuesta me llego como el aire a mis pulmones-entiendo, yo soy hija única del asesino Jasón voorhees, prácticamente un manjar único para ese demonio

-eso no es todo mi pequeña, no te lo dije, pero al ser hija de Jasón eres de cierta forma inmortal-bien hay algunas cosas que es pésimo ocultar, me pregunto si mi padre dejaría que estrangule a mi propio abuelo por ocultarlo

-algo mas? –apreté mis puños contra mis rodillas para calmarme

-que cada uno de nosotros te dimos parte de nuestros poderes al ser nuestra ahijada-bien esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tome el cuchillo de mi tío Michael y lo lance directamente al estomago de mi tío Freddy

-MALDITA MOCOSA NO SABES QUE ESO SI DUELE-saco el cuchillo de su estomago mi tío tommas sujeto a mi tío Freddy que intentaba devolverme el favor

-Elizabeth, linda relájate, no te desquites con Freddy aunque debo admitir que heredaste la buena puntería de tu madre- mi abuelo se giro para ver el daño que le cause a mi tío Freddy, que seguía siendo sujeto por mi tío tommas que se estaba fastidiando por la actitud de Freddy

-a que se refería mi tío Freddy sobre que me dieron parte de su poder?

- bien mi niña te lo explicare de esta forma, los hijos de asesinos, pero asesinos de nuestra clase, son muy escasos casi inexistentes, el ser ESO te quiere mas que nada a ti por que tu naciste el día maldito, naciste un viernes 13 bajo la misma sangre de 2 asesinos inmortales que obtuvieron su poder de demonios muy antiguos casi tan antiguos como el mismo ESO, al morir tu madre cada uno de nosotros decidió darte un regalo muy especial, se lo debíamos a ella, no queríamos que corrieras la misma suerte que ella sufrió así que yo te ofrecí como mi regalo mi inteligencia literalmente, claro yo aun la conservo pero tu la desarrollas prácticamente sola, tu padre te dio como su regalo su inmortalidad dejaras de envejecer a los 20 años de edad, edad que tenia tu madre al momento de fallecer hasta entonces sigues siendo mortal para nosotros, el regalo de tu tío Michael fue su invulnerabilidad ante las armas pero eso se activara al momento de volverte inmortal, tu tío tommas te obsequio su maniobrabilidad con todo tipo de armas como cuchillos, machetes, sierras eléctricas, en fin cualquier objeto filoso, muy útil en mi opinión asi ala ves serias una buena cocinera como el y por ultimo el regalo de tu tío Freddy el te dio su poder de entrar y manipular sueños ajenos el daño que le causes a tu victima lo sufrirá en el exterior claro aun no lo desarrollas del todo, aunque no puedo negar que heredaste la dulzura y belleza de tu madre combinando eso con tu mente de asesina no dudamos que serás la mas grande asesina de todos los tiempos pero este sueño se esta volviendo difuso por la aparición de ESO, el vio en ti ese gran poder que te concedimos por esa razón si llega a matarte todos nuestros regalos que te hemos otorgado los obtendrá el y se volvería imparable, tu padre y tus tíos hacen lo que pueden para frenarlo pero como has de saber ¿como unos súbditos de Mefistófeles podrán contra su propia creación de su sangre? Kruger si te atreves a contestarme esa pregunta juro que yo mismo te cocinare para la cena quitándole la satisfacción a tommy de desmembrarte el mismo

-vamos anciano, un poco de humor en este momento no matara a nadie

-a nadie excepto a ti tío Freddy-suspire pesadamente salte ágilmente lejos del sillón, no mire a nadie de los presentes en ese lugar solo quería estar sola para pensar un poco o simplemente asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir, Salí de la biblioteca sin siquiera ver a mi padre, me dirigí hacia el jardín de rosas de mi madre no se por que pero tenia la sensación que ya estaría destruido por la gran pelea de mis tíos contra ESO pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo intacto, alce mi vista al cielo que estaba cubierto por espesos nubarrones no tardaría en llover pronto, hija de un asesino, me rio ahora de mi situación, la mejor asesina de todos los tiempos, ¿en que se ha convertido mi vida ahora?


	7. una vision de mi vida

suspire pesadamente salte ágilmente lejos del sillón, no mire a nadie de los presentes en ese lugar solo quería estar sola para pensar un poco o simplemente asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir, Salí de la biblioteca sin siquiera ver a mi padre, me dirigí hacia el jardín de rosas de mi madre no se por que pero tenia la sensación que ya estaría destruido por la gran pelea de mis tíos contra ESO pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo intacto, alce mi vista al cielo que estaba cubierto por espesos nubarrones no tardaría en llover pronto, hija de un asesino, me rio ahora de mi situación, la mejor asesina de todos los tiempos, ¿en que se ha convertido mi vida ahora?

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo por el gran jardín perdiéndome en la infinidad de rosales comencé a danzar débilmente dando un giro por aquí un movimiento de manos por allá creo que esta será la ultima ves que uso zapatillas de ballet seguí danzando adentrándome mas y mas a un laberinto de rosas de todos colores ¿Qué rayos importaba si tengo a un payaso tras de mi? ¿Que importaba si tengo que impresionar a mi familia por ser la única que siga con su legado? Tal ves mi otra vida no era tan mala, a quien engaño esta nueva vida es mil veces mejor que mi antigua vida aunque no se si me sentiré del todo bien arrebatando vidas inocentes, quede plantada en medio de una especie de claro no me había dado cuenta de lo lejos que me encontraba de la gran mansión no me importo del todo me senté en el suelo viendo ala nada, de un momento a otro empecé a escuchar ligeras risas me levante de golpe viendo hacia todas direcciones camine lentamente hacia atrás choque contra algo o alguien en este caso me gire rápidamente viéndome fijamente estaban unos niños de cabello blanquecino me veían serios los reconocí al instante

-mara-soné sin emoción para mi sorpresa viendo ala líder del grupo

-Elizabeth-me respondió en el mismo tono dio un paso al frente viéndome fijamente

-debo suponer que estas molesta conmigo, O no?

-supones mal Elizabeth un hecho de verdad extraño viniendo de ti, pero relájate veo que estas muy tensa

-mara estoy usando un vestido floreado crees que no estaría tensa o molesta usando esto, ¿Dime qué quieres?

-solo estamos aquí para ofrecerte de nuevo unirte a nosotros serias una gran adquisición a la mente colectiva

-lo siento, pero aun mi abuelo no me enseña todo lo que él sabe así que debo de rechazar su invitación otra vez-me gire para marcharme pero tuve la sensación de que algo me sujetaba fuertemente ya no podía moverme en absoluto mire enojada hacia una mara sonriente

-Elizabeth tu escudo mental es fuerte pero no lo será por mucho y eso lo sabes tarde o temprano te unirás a mí, nos retiramos por hoy solo ten en mente nuestra propuesta estamos impacientes por tenerte junto a nosotros-al irse pude mover las piernas, maldita mara la odiaba en esa película ahora de carne y hueso más me fastidia al levantarme del suelo me encontré cara a cara con David uno de los esclavos de mara

-no deberías estar con tu jefa, enano?-lo empuje para irme caminando fastidiada

-tu escondes más de lo que aparentas mara no ve eso pero yo si-me detuve de golpe solo lo vi de reojo

-te recuerdo a quien tengo por familia cierto-me cruce de brazos fastidiada

-lo sabemos, todos los residentes de este pueblo lo sabemos eres casi la princesa de este lugar, intocable por todos excepto para el amo pennywise

-dime algo que no sepa niño estoy en cuenta que debo de cuidarme la espalda de todo y de todos que no sean mi familia como tu pero yo sola no podría matarte aunque quisiera

-tú no podrías matarme, tal vez tu familia sea la realeza de los asesinos de este lugar pero eres hija de una humana aun conservas esos sentimientos de piedad, culpa y remordimiento que son pecados para nosotros tu no podrías sobrevivir sola en este lugar debes volver a tu mansión donde te protegen de tu propia sombra-se alejo caminando yo solo apreté fuertemente los puños ¿Qué se creía ese chiquillo? Suspire cansada mire a mi alrededor solo veía interminables follajes verdes ahora me arrepentía enormemente el haber salido de la casa, nunca fui la mejor orientándome por caminos o bosque en este caso, solo comencé a caminar en círculos como era de esperarse el estúpido vestido se rasgaba a cada arbusto que atravesaba no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero los espesos nubarrones estallaron junto con una fuerte lluvia comencé a correr fuertemente hasta llegar a unas tiendas de campaña abandonadas en medio del bosque no me importo y me refugie dentro mis ojos se agrandaron del horror al encontrar un par de cuerpos putrefactos de unos jóvenes de no más de 18 años me congele completamente cayendo en estado de shock todo en mi mente se nublo.


	8. una premonicion y un lunatico sadico

**AL FIN un review n_n ahora si me pondre las pilas para escribir esta historia es que me motivo mas cuando me dejan reviewas :) n_nU gracias a por ser l primer en dejarme un mensaje de la historia gracias aqui dejo el capitulo 8 espero que lo disfruten **

Comencé a correr fuertemente hasta llegar a unas tiendas de campaña abandonadas en medio del bosque no me importo y me refugie dentro mis ojos se agrandaron del horror al encontrar un par de cuerpos putrefactos de unos jóvenes de no más de 18 años me congele completamente cayendo en estado de shock todo en mi mente se nublo.

Unas extrañas imágenes empezaron a formarse en mi mente eran enormes edificios envueltos en llamas, una mujer de ojos azules profundos con una recién nacida en brazos, otra mujer con un arma en alto disparando, llantos, un hombre cayendo de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la mujer de ojos azules y por ultimo oscuridad.

Desperté de golpe hiperventilando aun me encontraba en esa horrible carpa Salí lentamente hacia afuera choque de espaldas con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, era un hombre alto fortachón medio bronceado cabello negro estilo Elvis presley con varias cicatrices en su cara, brazos y una mano de metal me veía de forma seria yo solo temblé

-dime chiquilla como diablos terminaste a mitad de este bosque?

-Salí a caminar y me perdí señor…-lo mire dudosa esperando a que me dijera su nombre

-Ashley Williams pero dime ash, cuál es tu nombre pequeña-me cargo en sus hombros su voz se había suavizado mucho

-Elizabeth pero me dicen lizzie- sonreí tímidamente, ash solo soltó una carcajada

-lizzie? Lindo nombre dime donde está tu mami?

-en el cielo-el me miro nervioso

-ehhhh bueno lamento eso niña bien dónde está tu papa?

-asesinando –sonreí divertida al ver su expresión

-cuál es tu apellido?-otra vez me miro serio

-voorhees-el hombre paró en seco me bajo de sus hombros para sentarme sobre un tronco caído me apunto con un arma que no había visto

-fui enviado de la resistencia a asesinar al heredero de voorhees jamás pensé que resultarías ser un encanto de inocencia me parece increíble casi imposible de creer que tanta maldad acumulada se aloje en una niña tan pequeña

-yo también me sorprendo créeme, si vas a matarme date cuenta que le ahorras el trabajo a pennywise

-mmmmmm dijiste pennywise?-me miro impaciente

-creo que fui clara-me cruce de brazos fastidiada, ash me tomo del cuello alzándome

-no quiero insolencias de una mocosa berrinchuda me escuchaste bien?-me coloco de nuevo en el suelo-ahora dime donde encuentro a ese hijo de puta

-la verdad no lo sé mis tíos y mi padre pelearon con el hace unas horas cerca de mi casa no debe de estar lejos el cráter donde duerme y espera a que me acerque a el

-ahorrate tu monologo princesa tengo prisa si quieres puedo volarte la cabeza ahora mismo

-no gracias quisiera vivir hasta tener 8 años-me volvi a cruzar de brazos

-hablas como una adulta para ser tan pequeña-me vio divertido

-dehese cuenta el tipo de vida que llevo-me levante de un salto del tronco, ash me cargo en sus brazos para colocarme en sus hombros

-tuche pequeña-comenzamos a vagar por el bosque en estos momentos me comienzo a preguntar como estaría o que estaría haciendo mi extraña familia, escuchamos a lo lejos unos gritos desgarradores de muchachos jóvenes por lo que pude deducir creo que esos gritos me responden mi pregunta que mas podrían hacer cuando estaban nerviosos o desesperados? Mas gritos en el profundo del bosque se escucharon… exactamente matar a cualquiera que se les cruze en su camino hasta dar conmigo vaya forma que tienen los asesinos en serie para liberar el estrés tal vez cuando me encuentre con ellos los obligare a que tomen clases de control de ira y para mi tío Freddy lo obligare a que vaya a la sociedad de alcohólicos anónimos tengo la seguridad que lo necesita urgentemente.

-tal parece que mi familia esta buscándome -ash me bajo de sus hombros para cargarme en sus brazos

-no me digas no me había dado cuenta-su sarcasmo me irritaba-bien si no te molesta tenemos que ir a la base de la resistencia en ese lugar sabrás que será de ti en un futuro pero como están las cosas nada bueno te espera pequeña-comenzó a correr por el bosque conmigo en brazos esquivando troncos, rocas y cuerpos en estado de descomposición

-mi padre dará conmigo y te asesinara sin piedad-mi cabeza decayó me sentía estúpida al pensar en esa posibilidad mi padre debe de estar ahora masacrando a tanto adolescente que se le cruce en su camino ash de igual forma se carcajeo

-he matado infinidad de veces a ese hijo de perra, niña, incluso tengo una colección de mascaras rotas que le he robado a ese desgraciado-lo golpe en la cabeza el me miro colérico al parecer su paciencia estaba a punto de colapsar

-eres un estúpido mátame de una ves que no estoy del mejor humor para soportarte-me bajo al suelo bruscamente me tomo del cuello estrangulándome cuando comencé a cerrar los ojos volvió a lanzarme al suelo contra las rocas comencé a sangrar de la cabeza, traicioneras lagrimas surcaron mi rostro

-ahhhh la bebita de ese idiota cara de hockey está llorando porque no vas con él y le lloras mocosa?-me tomo en sus brazos sujetándome para retomar su marcha yo comencé a patalear como niña pequeña corrección SOY una niña pequeña ahora más que nada extraño mi antigua vida con mi secuestradora la vida que tenía antes de despertar convertida en ESTO solo podía hacer una cosa en estos momentos aunque me parezca una idea absurda

-PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	9. ¿verdad o mentira?

-ahhhh la bebita de ese idiota cara de hockey está llorando porque no vas con él y le lloras mocosa?-me tomo en sus brazos sujetándome para retomar su marcha yo comencé a patalear como niña pequeña corrección SOY una niña pequeña ahora más que nada extraño mi antigua vida con mi secuestradora la vida que tenía antes de despertar convertida en ESTO solo podía hacer una cosa en estos momentos aunque me parezca una idea absurda

-PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-se escucharon varios árboles cayendo yo solo sonreí al ver la figura de mi padre saliendo de la espesura del bosque con su machete en alto al ver su rostro vi que solo tenía los ojos fijos en ash

-ohh maldito bastardo-dio varios pasos hacia atrás

-te dije que me encontraría ahora morirás- comencé a revolverme en sus brazos logrando soltarme trate de correr hacia mi padre

-eso sí que no mocosa-me sujeto contra si colocando su escopeta en mi cabeza-OYE HIJO DE PUTA AQUÍ TENGO A TU DULZURA ACERCATE UN PASO MAS Y SU CABEZITA TENDRA UN LINDO AGUJERO-mi padre se quedo estático- ahhh el mastodonte idiota tiene sentimientos paternales dime acaso quieres que ella muera?-me sujeto mas fuerte yo solo solte un gritillo de dolor mi padre dio un paso al frente ash disparo su escopeta hacia el cielo mi padre retrosedio-no me retes voorhees-yo solo comenze a sollozar un poco ash sonrio cinico-bien nena al parecer me sirves de mucho-yo solo lo vi colérica-bien idiota cara de hockey fue lindo charlar contigo pero debo irme ya pero no te preocupes en la resistencia cuidaran muy bien de tu nenita si es que no la asesinen en cuanto cruze la puerta-comenzó a correr conmigo en brazos ya no podía ver a mi padre solo escuche un gruñido animal casi de impotencia yo solo me quede en shock ¿cuánto dolor puede sufrir un hombre? ¿Como es posible que mi padre soporte tanto dolor? Solo unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos ash seguía corriendo conmigo en brazos hasta que freno en seco yo solo vi de reojo sobre su hombro el por que se detuvo esperaba con nula esperanza ver a alguno de mis tíos pero mi sorpresa fue ver a un hombre igual de alto y musculoso como mi padre usaba un traje de mecánico grisáceo una máscara de gas malgastada y un par de enormes machetes ash comenzó a acercarse a el despreocupado incluso se reía levemente

-Vladimir voorhees es bueno verte que tal tu vida?¿donde esta cassie?-me quede sorprendida acaso dijo ¿voorhees? Mire confundida a ash el solo sonrió cínicamente

-ash ya te dije como 100 veces que solo soy vlad dime que tal la cacería ¿encontraste al heredero de ese bastardo de voorhees?-ash solo sonrió-al parecer encontraste una sobreviviente-sentí como ese tal vlad me clavaba la mirada yo solo escondí mi rostro en el pecho de ash

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no, esta pequeña no es una sobreviviente es algo mucho mejor que eso ademas nos sera verdaderamente muy util

-dime una cosa has estado fumando hierva cierto?

-no, estoy más sobrio que el mismo krueger

-Entonces de que nos sirve una mocosa? ademas de estorbár?-ash no perdió su sonrisa

-vlad te traje de vuelta a tu hermanita-ash me bajo de sus brazos yo me escondí tras el-ohh vamos pequeña no seas maleducada saluda a tu hermano mayor lizzie-el hombre se quedo estático camino lentamente hacia mí, me tomo bruscamente en sus brazos viéndome fijamente examinándome yo solo temblé me miro seriamente me hablo con una voz casi tan profunda y cortante como la voz de mi abuelo.

-es idéntica a ella, ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-seguía expectante sin soltarme

-Elizabeth voorhees-me bajo al suelo yo corri a esconderme tras ash el tal vlad fijo su vista en ash

-regrésala-empezó a caminar alejándose

-ESTAS DEMENTE? No tienes idea de lo que me costo evadir a tu loco padre para llevármela-vlad se paró en seco

-dices que Jasón la protegía?

-no solo eso, como ya te dije esta pequeña es tu hermana al menos no de sangre pero tú mismo dijiste que fuiste adoptado por la señorita Myers de voorhees como su hijo –el hombre se veía desconcertado

-eso es imposible esto-me señalo desconcertado-el doctor lecter especifico que **_ella_** jamás podría quedar encinta por un asesino como voorhees, esta mocosa debe ser un experimento genético esa es la teoría de la resistencia

–no soy un robot o un experimento soy humana además ¿cómo es posible que tenga un hermano? Mi abuelo jamás me hablo de ti

-tú no eres nada mío mocosa

-entonces por que ash dice que somos hermanos?

-por que el respira marihuana en ves de oxigeno

-oye idiota sigo a tu lado

-y eso que? Además mocosa como podrías ser hermana mia? Mira mi tamaño y mi deformidad tu pareces una dulce niña sin ninguna deformidad eres demasiado humana para pertenecer aquí

-como mi madre jocelyn ella también era humana incluso se enamoro de un asesino y me tuvo a mi un bebe prohibido

-¿jocelyn dijiste? ¿Está bien? ¿Sigue viva?-se arrodillo frente a mi tomándome de los hombros mientras me zarandeaba

-oye vlad déjala o la pobre se quedara sin cuello si sigues moviéndola de esa forma –vlad solo me vio fijamente pude ver en sus ojos añoranza

-dime te lo pido ¿jocelyn está bien?-no tuve la fuerza para decirle la verdad tal vez la mentira me mantendría con vida

-¿no lo sabes?-mi voz sonó monótona ash me veía divertido esperando la reacción de vlad al saber de la muerte de mi madre

-¿esta….?


	10. mentir eso he desidido

-¿jocelyn dijiste? ¿Está bien? ¿Sigue viva?-se arrodillo frente a mi tomándome de los hombros mientras me zarandeaba

-oye vlad déjala o la pobre se quedara sin cuello si sigues moviéndola de esa forma –vlad solo me vio fijamente pude ver en sus ojos añoranza

-dime te lo pido ¿jocelyn está bien?-no tuve la fuerza para decirle la verdad tal vez la mentira me mantendría con vida

-¿no lo sabes?-mi voz sonó monótona ash me veía divertido esperando la reacción de vlad al saber de la muerte de mi madre

-¿esta….?-vi una tristeza enorme en sus ojos tuve que mentir

-muy enferma-vi como vlad suspiraba aliviado, ash negaba lentamente con la cabeza reprochándome con la mirada yo solo hundí mis hombros sin prestarle atención desidi continuar con mi mentira-ni siquiera a mi me permiten verla-agache un poco la cabeza con mirada triste, sentí como el enorme hombre me abrasaba y me cargaba en sus brazos

-te comprendo pequeña-me observo conmovido luego preocupado se levanto de golpe conmigo en brazos- tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí marihuano en este lugar no esta segura-vlad me cubrió con sus brazos pareciera que me quería proteger hasta del mismo aire yo solo temblé al pensar en todo lo que me faltaba ver en este manicomio-calma no dejare que te hagan daño jocelyn perdón quise decir Elizabeth-ahora si me dio miedo este tipo

-les presento al hermano mayor del año damas y caballeros,- ash aplaudio ante un vlad fuera de sus casillas-vamos grandulón sobrealimentado tenemos que llegar a la base y este pueblucho no me da ni una pisca de confianza

-yo crecí aquí y nada de otro mundo ocurre –lo mire retadora

-calla a tu mascota vlad que está comenzando a alterarme de verdad-yo solo le saque la lengua a ash el alzo su puño para tratar de golpearme yo escondi mi rostro en el pecho de mi hermano, vlad solo sujeto con una de sus manos el puño de ash, el lo miro enojado, vlad le devolvió la mirada burlonamente

-vamos ash no me diras que una niña pequeña altera tu paciencia de oro?

-no es una niña normal es sobrina del idiota de krueger y para colmo tu hermana dime como crees que lo tome tu noviecita?

-cassie no es mi novia yo solo la protejo para saldar una deuda que tengo con ella, además te aseguro que no lo tomara nada bien

-ni que le salga un barro lo toma bien aunque no te lo niego tiene buen cuerpo-ash esquivo un puñetazo del fastidiado de mi hermano

-podrias hacerle un favor al mundo y callarte de una maldita ves ash

-es una orden o sugerencia?-mi hermano lo vio de forma asesina

-entiendo fue una sugerencia-antes de que comenzaran a matarse decidí entrometerme

-¿hermano, quien es esa cassie?-el me vio conmovido no entendía la razón-ehhh hermano ¿estás bien?

-nunca nadie me había llamado "hermano" de esa forma tan dulce y angelical- empezó a hablar consigo mismo yo lo mire divertida era igual de manipulable y sensible como el resto de mi familia-eres la niña mas dulce que he visto en mi vida claro no más dulce y amable que nuestra bella madre-lo vi desconcertada me estaba preguntando si de verdad este sujeto era un asesino ancestral como los demás miembros de mi familia o solo se hace el sentimental conmigo

-AHHH MALDITA SEA-ash lo golpeo en la cabeza-Houston tenemos un problema acabamos de perder a don amargado por culpa de los ojitos de una mocosa infernal –yo mire dulcemente a ash-oh no eso no funciona conmigo mocosa

-ohhh vamos Ashley no me diras que no es la niña mas adorable que has visto -sonrei inocentemente hacia ash

-eso menos me convence -alze mis brazos hacia el-bien tu ganas vlad si es muy adorable-suspiro hondamente- manipuladora pero adorable-de nuevo estire mis brazos hacia el-que parte de que no voy a cargarte no entiendes mocosa? para eso tienes al idiota de tu hermano mayor –se alejo caminando vlad de igual forma lo siguió llegamos a un pueblo abandonado yo miraba todo asombrada lo único que había al por mayor en cualquier lugar que volteara a ver lo único que ofrecia la vista de este pueblo eran ZOMBIS mi única fobia del mundo del cine del terror, que dicha, mi dia se pone de mal en peor me abrase fuertemente a mi hermano temblando el me vio comprensivo

-diganme por que hay tantos zombis aquí?-mi voz temblo ash me vio divertido y burlón

-estos zombis llegaron de diferentes formas ya ni siquiera sabemos como revivieron o mutaron solo están aquí-yo seguía estática sin moverme no podía despegar mi vista de esos seres-no me diras que te dan miedo o si, hermana?-ni siquiera lo mire solo agache la cabeza apenada

-para ser heredera de varios asesinos sanguinarios es increíble pensar que te den miedo estos costales de carne y gusanos vamos lizzie estos hijos de perra-tomando un zombi con sus manos y volándole la cabeza con su escopeta-son la cosa mas inofensiva que te puedes encontrar en este lugar

-en serio? O solo lo dices por que estas drogado?-ash me vio serio pero de nuevo en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa burlona tomo a una mujer zombi ahorcándola bajo su brazo

-te lo puedo probar mocosa, es mas puedo tomarme fotos con ellos mira-saco una cámara digital tomándose una foto mientras besaba en la mejilla a la zombi-sabes eres muy hermosa deberíamos vernos mas seguido preciosa pero creo que varias cosas nos separan-luego le corto la cabeza con una sierra eléctrica para luego hacer un ademan con sus dedos de "llamame"-crees que me llame?

-dudo que a estas chicas les guste salir con marihuanos como tu idiota-mi hermano comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras rebanaba con uno de sus machetes a tanto zombi que se nos acercara


	11. si vivo sera por las mentiras

-en serio? O solo lo dices por que estas drogado?-ash me vio serio pero de nuevo en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa burlona tomo a una mujer zombi ahorcándola bajo su brazo

-te lo puedo probar mocosa, es mas puedo tomarme fotos con ellos mira-saco una cámara digital tomándose una foto mientras besaba en la mejilla a la zombi-sabes eres muy hermosa deberíamos vernos mas seguido preciosa pero creo que varias cosas nos separan-luego le corto la cabeza con una sierra eléctrica para luego hacer un ademan con sus dedos de "llamame"-crees que me llame?

-dudo que a estas chicas les guste salir con marihuanos como tu idiota-mi hermano comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras rebanaba con uno de sus machetes a tanto zombi que se nos acercara

poco después llegamos al centro del pueblo jamás en mi corta vida pude imaginar algo igual ante mis ojos pude contemplar una gigantesca fortaleza mi boca se abrió involuntariamente asombrada por la seguridad que había a los alrededores me sentí estúpida al pensar en la posibilidad que mi familia podría llegar a rescatarme en un sitio como este vi como ash se acercaba a un panel en la entrada colocando su mano en un escáner para abrir las enormes compuertas cuando estuvieron abiertas de par en par ninguno de los dos se atrevió a entrar ambos se quedaron plantados en la entrada, al observar hacia adentro pude divisar unos enormes tanques de guerra listos para disparar solo trague saliva mi hermano me observo preocupado

-oye ash que haremos con lizzie? No me gustaría que la fusilaran en cuanto entremos a este lugar –yo solo recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de vlad

-cálmate grandulón yo hablare con los jefes no creo que les moleste que esta dulzura se quede con nosotros, es más, la van a adorar tanto como yo –el sarcasmo de ash era muy irritante vlad suspiro cansado

-te lo digo en serio amigo deja de fumar marihuana no te hace ningún bien además de que carrie te incinerara vivo a ti en cuanto se entere que trajimos a la base al heredero de voorhees cuando la misión era eliminarlo sin ofender hermanita es solo que pensábamos que eras hombre

-me lo han dicho seguido-suspire cansada además de que sentía un hambre de los mil demonios

-porque carrie solo me quemaría vivo a mi?

-por que tu mismo dices que te encanta el trato especial que las mujeres te ofrecen y carrie no es la excepción ella te adora tanto como tu adoras a lizzie

-exacto, ella ME AMA mi amigo es mas ME ADORA jajajajajajaja-yo lo observe como si fuera un idiota corrección, no parece, es un idiota-bien princesita mantente callada y sin ser una insolente asi te mantendrás con vida las siguientes 24 horas si es que tienes suerte, bien mastodonte cuídala no estare siempre frente a ti volando cabezas-comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro del bunker pronto varios soldados los rodearon con armas en alto-calma caballeros somos humanos bien sin contar al grandulon pero ustedes ya lo conocen-seguian sin bajar las armas varios me veian fijamente con recelo yo solo escondi mi rostro en el pecho de mi hermano

-bien perritos falderos entrenados bajen sus armas-ante la orden de una voz femenina todos bajaron sus armas en señal de respeto fije mi vista en vlad y ash ambos veian medio embobados hacia una dirección también gire mi cabeza para ver, mi sorpresa fue ver una chica de no más de 20 años cabello muy corto negro al igual que el color de sus ojos que eran un par de ónix usaba una blusa de tirantes morada muy ajustada y una minifalda muy corta ni siquiera sherry pudo verse mas puta que esta chica también usaba unas botas de montaña negras largas además llevaba en una de sus manos un bate de beisbol manchado de sangre que tenia la frase _besa esto_-vlad, nene ya mataste al engendro de tu padre?¿o me dejaste la diversión?-mi hermano se puso algo nervioso yo solo me rei quedamente la chica fijo sus ojos en mi-¿Quién es la mocosa?

-por que todos los asesinos que me conocen me dicen mocosa-me cruze de brazos note a mi hermano tenso por mi actitud, ash agacho la cabeza al ver mi insensatez-ehhh creo que lo mejor será que mantenga mi boca cerrada-la chica me tomo de los brazos de mi hermano el solo se quedo estatico esperando la reacción de la chica lo que nadie esperaba fue que me alzara al aire para luego atraparme

-jejejejeje-ash y vlad suspiraron aliviados-eres muy linda para ser asesina-la chica estallo en carcajadas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA esa es la actitud que se necesita en esta lucha dime enana que edad tienes?

-7 años este viernes cumplo 8 –sonrei dulcemente a la chica

-mmmm doble cara eso me gusta mas me estas comenzando a agradar mucho niña dime cuál es tu nombre?-ash y vlad me veían implorantes

-Elizabeth pero me dicen lizzie –la chica vio de reojo a ash y vlad desconfiada–y tu apellido cual es?

-tassel Elizabeth tassel-aunque me enfermara la idea de ponerme el mismo apellido que la perra de sherry me tenia que resignar no me quedaba de otra si quería sobrevivir a esta pesadilla a toda costa, la chica les indico a los soldados que se fueran solo quedamos los 4 en la entrada, la chica me bajo de sus brazos colocándome tras de ella veía seria a ambos hombres ellos solo dieron un paso hacia atrás de forma instintiva, al parecer esta chica era muy temperamental

-bien quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora par de idiotas ¿Dónde la encontraron?


	12. ¿resistencia? ¿hay una guerra?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA esa es la actitud que se necesita en esta lucha dime enana que edad tienes?

-7 años este viernes cumplo 8 –sonrei dulcemente a la chica

-mmmm doble cara eso me gusta mas me estas comenzando a agradar mucho niña dime cuál es tu nombre?-ash y vlad me veían implorantes

-Elizabeth pero me dicen lizzie –la chica vio de reojo a ash y vlad desconfiada– tu apellido cual es?

-tassel Elizabeth tassel-aunque me enfermara la idea de ponerme el mismo apellido que la perra de sherry me tenia que resignar no me quedaba de otra si quería sobrevivir a esta pesadilla a toda costa, la chica les indico a los soldados que se fueran solo quedamos los 4 en la entrada, la chica me bajo de sus brazos colocándome tras de ella veía seria a ambos hombres ellos solo dieron un paso hacia atrás de forma instintiva, al parecer esta chica era muy temperamental

-bien quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora par de idiotas ¿Dónde la encontraron?

-oye cassie relájate nena o te saldrán canas-sonrei al ver como la tal cassie se tocaba el cabello preocupada-querías sobrevivientes aquí te trajimos una-ash se veía nervioso por la mirada asesina que le mandaba cassie yo esta mas que divertida por la situación

-eso no fue lo que pregunte Williams ¿Dónde la encotraron? Vlad me lo diras-vio fijmente a vlad vi en los ojos de mi hermano que no podría mentirle a cassie aunque quisiera, yo me interpuse entre ellos para evitar alguna tontería para asi asegurarme que seguiría viva por mínimo este día

-me encontraron en los bosques mientras yo escapaba de un ser monstruoso con cuerpo de araña y cabeza de payaso-vi como la cara de cassie se ensombrecía susurrando un nombre

-pennywise-la mire con la duda si seguir con mi ficticia historia me indico con la mirada que continuara al parecer me convertía poco a poco en buena mentirosa con mi falsa inocencia

-estaba acechándome a mi y a mis compañeros de autobús escolar yo fui la única que pudo escapar gracias a ellos-le sonreí a ash y vlad ellos me devolvieron el gesto a su estilo ash me sonrio burlon y mi hermano me veia nervioso-lamentablemente mis demás amigos fueron capturados y devorados por ese ser, los que lograban escapar como yo fueron asesinados por los demonios que habitan en esos horribles bosques por unos instantes casi muero yo también a manos de un hombre con mascara de hockey de no ser por el señor ash y el señor vlad no se que hubiera sido de mi-cassie me miro por unos momentos asintiendo con la cabeza levemente

-ese hijo de perra con cara de hockey-enfureci al escucharla pero me contuve- no te pudo haber matado pequeña va en contra de sus principios aunque te dire la verdad si te hubieras encontrado con un hijo de perra con sweater de navidad y piel quemada te lo aseguro no estarías aquí entera -cassie me cargo en sus brazos vlad la vio implorante extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi-vlad no me diras que te has encariñado con la nenita? Aunque no te lo niego se parece a la mujer de la foto que siempre llevas a los trabajos

-esa es la razón por la que no quiero separarme de esta pequeña cassie es como ver a mi madre de nuevo-ash negó con la cabeza fastidiado viéndolo de cierta forma me recordaba a mi tio Freddy, cassie sonrio divertida de nuevo fui depositada en los brazos de vlad mi estomago hizo acto de aparición

-oye liz no has comido nada cierto?-cassie toco mi estomago emiti unas leves risitas pero me endereze de inmediato

-no señorita y por todo lo que he pasado no creo que mi hambre tenga tanta importancia en estos momentos –ash me vio cansado negando lentamente con la cabeza vlad se tenso el doble incluso mas nervioso cassie me vio sorprendida casi dudosa viendome fijamente

-estan seguros que esta niña tiene 7 años suena como una mujer adulta-me sentia animal de zoologico por como me escaneaba con la mirada

-el internado donde estudiaba tenia unas reglas de ética muy estrictas señorita me educaron para ser una dama de sociedad-me cruze de brazos fastidiada tenia que aparentar absolutamente todo

-al parecer odiabas esa vida nena-ash podrá ser un idiota pero era un buen actor

-incluso mas que a ese maldito payaso-mi estomago seguía gruñendo casi hacia el mismo rugido que el de mi padre, agache la cabeza apenada cassie les indico que continuaran al ver a mi alrededor mi boca se abrió del asombro jamás en mi corta vida vi algo igual era toda una base militar con armas de todo tipo y tamaño y no solo armas de fuego si no también armas espirituales o sobrenaturales esto parecía ser una guerra de las grandes pero en serio, seguía encimada viendo a mi alrededor cuando la voz de mi hermano me despertó

-bienvenida a la resistencia pequeña-yo lo mire confundida por estar tan distraída no me calle unas simples preguntas pero a la ves sone muy estúpida

-¿resistencia? ¿para que una resistencia? ¿Estamos en medio de una guerra acaso?-ash se aguanto el insulto que me iba a dar cassie me veía muy seriamente

-¿que acaso no conoces la situación que vivimos? ¿Dónde está tu internado en Alaska?-vlad me abraso contra su pecho, ash solo se interpuso entre nosotros y cassie


	13. ¿infancia feliz? solo quiero sobrevivir

mi estomago seguía gruñendo casi hacia el mismo rugido que el de mi padre, agache la cabeza apenada cassie les indico que continuaran al ver a mi alrededor mi boca se abrió del asombro jamás en mi corta vida vi algo igual era toda una base militar con armas de todo tipo y tamaño y no solo armas de fuego si no también armas espirituales o sobrenaturales esto parecía ser una guerra de las grandes pero en serio, seguía encimada viendo a mi alrededor cuando la voz de mi hermano me despertó

-bienvenida a la resistencia pequeña-yo lo mire confundida por estar tan distraída no me calle unas simples preguntas pero a la ves sone muy estúpida

-¿resistencia? ¿para que una resistencia? ¿Estamos en medio de una guerra acaso?-ash se aguanto el insulto que me iba a dar cassie me veía muy seriamente

-¿que acaso no conoces la situación que vivimos? ¿Dónde está tu internado en Alaska?-vlad me abraso contra su pecho, ash solo se interpuso entre nosotros y cassie

-heeeyyy muñeca cálmate que acaso no ves que es solo una niña no es culpa de ella que sus padres la hicieran vivir en un mundo de fantasía perfecto, cielos preciosa debes relajarte o te saldrán arrugas-por inercia cassie se toco la frente pero aun me veía con duda

-bien dejare pasar esa ignorancia por esta ves, por cierto mocosa ¿Dónde están tus padres?-solo agache la cabeza escondiéndola en el hombro de vlad para dar a entender que era "huérfana" –ohh lo siento Liz, al parecer tu vida va de mal en peor, niña sin ofender pero fue una enorme suerte casi un milagro que este par de brutos te encontraran con vida en este lugar-cassie se comenzó a adentrar más en la enorme base central-vlad llévala a la enfermería para que revisen sus heridas luego llévala a comer algo a la cafetería antes de que la pobrecilla se coma uno de sus brazos-mi estomago volvió a gruñir-luego ve a que le den otro tipo de ropa que solo verla en ese vestidito de princesita me da unas enormes ganas de vomitar sin ofender niña –viendome divertida

-no me ofende en nada yo también odio este estupido vestido de princesa - recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de vlad

-jajaja esa es la actitud niña-cassie freno en seco viendo seriamente a ambos -escúchenme bien par de idiotas, salimos en la mañana por la mañana a buscar la mansión de esos bastardos para asi aniquilar de una ves por todas al sucesor de voorhees ¿he sido clara?-cassie los vio de forma retadora

-como cristal, preciosa-tal parece que ash es el galán insolente de estos lugares, que oportuno no importa en qué tipo de mundo vivamos si es el mundo normal o el mundo de los asesinos seriales del cine siempre existirán estos malditos estereotipos solo negué lentamente con la cabeza

-si cassie como tu digas-vaya tal parece que mi hermano mayor es el perrito faldero de la resistencia, justo cuando pensé que estaría a salvo estando con él, al parecer me equivoque

-bien, no quiero más errores mañana el heredero de voorhees morirá-mire nerviosa a la colérica cassie tal ves no pase de este día con vida, suspire cansada, en estos momentos semi apocalípticos como me encantaría comer una simple barra de chocolate tal ves no evite mi muerte pero eso es lo único que me hace feliz en esta vida

-vlad debo de ir al doctor?-el me vio sorprendido porque no había pronunciado palabra en un largo rato-No podemos saltárnoslo?-vlad me vio apenado sabiendo que cuando cassie ordenaba algo debía cumplirlo sin importar que era mi vida, la vida de su hermana la que estuviera en juego me puse a divagar un poco sobre la situación pero por el momento yo solo tenía en mi mente sobrevivir a toda costa

-vaya mocosa ¿no me diras ahora que te dan miedo las jeringas?-ash sonrió de medio lado yo lo mire enojada cruzándome de brazos sin darme cuenta llegamos a un pasillo de color blanco con una simple puerta con una enorme cruz roja pintada en la madera al traspasarla vi que era un cuarto gigantesco con varias camillas alrededor la mayoría estaban ocupadas por toda clase de heridos tendidos moribundos al borde de la muerte ni siquiera tuve el valor para verlos detalladamente sabiendo de antemano que las marcas de mi familia estarían impresos en sus cuerpos trague saliva nerviosa reflejo que noto cassie

-pudiste haber terminado peor que todos estos milagrosos desafortunados niña-me vio de reojo algo seria

-pero el señor ash y el señor vlad me salvaron asi que no tengo nada que temer estando aquí- cassie me arrebato de los brazos de vlad lanzándome al suelo

-te lo diré de una maldita ves mocosa ve lanzando tu puta infancia a la basura incluso si quieres ve quemando tus malditos juguetes que esta mierda es la realidad además si acaso todos estos mal nacidos te causan repugnancia-tomo mi cabeza con sus manos para que viera a los mal heridos en agonia- date cuenta que esto que esta frente a tus ojos será la cosa mas hermosa que puedas ver estando en este maldito pueblo de mierda-me solto enojada yo solo me dispuse a caminar siguiendo su paso algo cabizbaja sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza levemente para después una enorme mano me tomara de la mía suavemente, alse lentamente mi cabeza para sonreírle débilmente a vlad para volver a bajar mi cabeza no quería verlo a la cara por el enorme sentimiento de culpa que me comenzaba a invadir en esos momentos además ya me estaba comenzando a reprimir la conciencia el hecho de haberle mentido sobre mi madre pero lamentablemente solo lo tengo a el para mantenerme con vida y a salvo aunque estoy segura que la mentira no puede vivir por siempre pero espero que mi mentira dure poco mas de unos días o al menos antes de morir volver a ver a mi padre


	14. doctor creo que morire

-bien, no quiero más errores mañana el heredero de voorhees morirá-mire nerviosa a la colérica cassie tal ves no pase de este día con vida, suspire cansada, en estos momentos semi apocalípticos como me encantaría comer una simple barra de chocolate tal ves no evite mi muerte pero eso es lo único que me hace feliz en esta vida

-vlad debo de ir al doctor?-el me vio sorprendido porque no había pronunciado palabra en un largo rato-No podemos saltárnoslo?-vlad me vio apenado sabiendo que cuando cassie ordenaba algo debía cumplirlo sin importar que era mi vida, la vida de su hermana la que estuviera en juego me puse a divagar un poco sobre la situación pero por el momento yo solo tenía en mi mente sobrevivir a toda costa

-vaya mocosa ¿no me diras ahora que te dan miedo las jeringas?-ash sonrió de medio lado yo lo mire enojada cruzándome de brazos sin darme cuenta llegamos a un pasillo de color blanco con una simple puerta con una enorme cruz roja pintada en la madera al traspasarla vi que era un cuarto gigantesco con varias camillas alrededor la mayoría estaban ocupadas por toda clase de heridos tendidos moribundos al borde de la muerte ni siquiera tuve el valor para verlos detalladamente sabiendo de antemano que las marcas de mi familia estarían impresos en sus cuerpos trague saliva nerviosa reflejo que noto cassie

-pudiste haber terminado peor que todos estos milagrosos desafortunados niña-me vio de reojo algo seria

-pero el señor ash y el señor vlad me salvaron asi que no tengo nada que temer estando aquí- cassie me arrebato de los brazos de vlad lanzándome al suelo

-te lo diré de una maldita ves mocosa ve lanzando tu puta infancia a la basura incluso si quieres ve quemando tus malditos juguetes que esta mierda es la realidad además si acaso todos estos mal nacidos te causan repugnancia-tomo mi cabeza con sus manos para que viera a los mal heridos en agonia- date cuenta que esto que esta frente a tus ojos será la cosa mas hermosa que puedas ver estando en este maldito pueblo de mierda-me solto enojada yo solo me dispuse a caminar siguiendo su paso algo cabizbaja sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza levemente para después una enorme mano me tomara de la mía suavemente, alse lentamente mi cabeza para sonreírle débilmente a vlad para volver a bajar mi cabeza no quería verlo a la cara por el enorme sentimiento de culpa que me comenzaba a invadir en esos momentos además ya me estaba comenzando a reprimir la conciencia el hecho de haberle mentido sobre mi madre pero lamentablemente solo lo tengo a el para mantenerme con vida y a salvo aunque estoy segura que la mentira no puede vivir por siempre pero espero que mi mentira dure poco mas de unos días o al menos antes de morir volver a ver a mi padre, lo extrañaba de sobremanera ¿cuánta angustia e impotencia puede soportar una infanta como yo? No quería saber la respuesta, solo quería escapar de este infierno cerrar mis ojos y despertar por los gritos de mi antigua madre despertar en la vida que tenia cuando tenía 15 años no 7 no podía evitar actuar tan cobardemente pero la razón de mi miedo es que en esta nueva vida me sentía tan débil, tan indefensa, tan frágil… me reia con sorna ¿cómo es posible que una chiquilla como yo se convertiría algún día en una gran asesina? ¿Cómo rayos podría sobrevivir a esta vida? Si ni siquiera puedo escapar de esta maldita cárcel, me desperté de mi ensueño para darme cuenta que seguimos caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta muy apartada a las camillas entramos uno por uno la puerta como siempre fui la ultima cuando atravesé la puerta no supe nada mas cuando me di cuenta como varios hombres y mujeres de bata blanca me rodeaban para dejarme sin salida sentí como una aguja era inyectada en mi brazo perdí la conciencia después de eso.


	15. hannibal POV

Hannibal POV.

_Ya habían pasado cerca de 20 horas desde la desaparición de mi pequeña y única nieta, nuestra pequeña caja de pandora que es nuestra dulce Elizabeth, no pedía mucho al cielo si es acaso que aun lo merecemos seres del averno como yo o los muchachos lo único que simplemente quería era verla de nuevo a salvo y segura bajo la custodia de nosotros, observe desde el gran ventanal de mi estudio mis ojos estaban impregnados con indiferencia hacia el gran jardín de rosas el ultimo lugar donde vi a mi nieta jugar tranquilamente antes de desaparecer, me levante de mi sofá de terciopelo rojo de sobresalto al poder visualizar a Jasón saliendo de los bosques con la cabeza y los hombros caidos al alzar su vista vi en sus ojos una impotencia y dolor incomparables solo en una ocasión lo vi de esa forma… un miedo me invadió ¿Qué habría ocurrido en esos bosques? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que jason sufriera ese cambio tan brusco?¿que habría sido de Elizabeth? De solo imaginar en todo lo que pudiera pasarle… todas las atrocidades que habitaban en esos bosques… sin mencionar los males y monstruos que se esparcían por el pueblo… todos esos seres sedientos de venganza contra nuestra familia… todas las esperanzas y sueños que teníamos sobre nuestra Elizabeth... todo lo que ella seria capaz de lograr en un futuro… ella era mi alumna, mi hija adoptiva, mi nieta, ella lo es todo para nosotros en esta vida e inmortalidad, al ver a mi alrededor en esta mansión nuestros recuerdos junto a ella estaban impresos, no había sentido esta enorme impotencia y angustia en casi 8 largos años…no me había sentido tan confundido y desorientado como ahora, no desde la muerte de la joven esposa de Jasón ella hacía valer en todo sentido su condición de ser un Ángel encarnado en un cuerpo mortal aun recuerdo como cuidaba de todos nosotros y velaba envuelta en angustia para que siempre volviéramos a salvo de las andanzas nocturnas, era portadora de un espíritu fuerte pero de un corazón tan frágil y delicado, ella era mi hija prácticamente, al ver a mi nieta crecer la vuelvo a ver a ella, a la pequeña y dócil jocelyn Myers de voorhees, siento un enorme orgullo hacia Elizabeth quien heredo la excepcional belleza de su hermosa madre pero lo único y que mas agradezco al cielo es que ese par de ojos color azul marino no hayan desaparecido de esta mansión esos ojos que descifraban lo más profundo del alma humana sin importar que condición tuviéramos, como en el caso de nosotros mismos al ser asesinos las personas nos temen, esos bellos ojos azul marino nos atraparon a cada uno de nosotros regresándonos una pizca de humanidad prohibida, deje de divagar en los prohibidos y profanos recuerdos para conducir a los muchachos hacia el gran salón de la mansión, cada uno de ellos tomaron asiento alrededor del enorme comedor todos fijamos nuestra vista en Jasón que seguía estático, serio, imponente con una mirada fría… la mirada de todo un asesino… esa mirada no la había visto en él desde la muerte de su esposa y el secuestro de su hija cuando era una recién nacida, al no ver respuesta en los pensativos asesinos decidí hablar primero_

**_-caballeros alguna noticia del paradero de la pequeña_**-_ni siquiera su nombre podíamos pronunciar sin que una serie de agujas heladas se clavaran en nuestras espaldas_

-_**doctor lecter**_-_todos enfocamos nuestra mirada sobre el mudo Michael sorprendidos a mas no poder llevaba mucho tiempo sin escucharlo hablar el solo dejaba fluir su voz en extrañas ocasiones por respeto y sorpresa guardamos silencio para que prosiguiera_-**_se que no puede servir de mucho esta información pero vi a Vladimir en las cercanías de la mansión…-_**mi mente viajo a 13 años atrás tras la _mención del nombre de ese joven recuerdos de los tiempos de cuando jocelyn había llegado a nuestras vidas con tan solo 16 años de edad, esos primeros meses de su estadía junto a Jasón y los demás fueron los mas desastrosos días que puedo recordar por los constantes gritos, apuñalamientos y discusiones entre un sobreprotector Jasón, un pervertido Freddy, un impulsivo Michael y un irritable Thomas, aun recuerdo que un dia después de escapar de los zombies que atacaban al pueblo la joven jocelyn se encontró con un niño desnutrido, maltratado y abandonado a mitad del bosque por piedad adopto al jovencito de no más de 13 años llamado Vladimir que había sufrido la misma historia que Jasón a su edad, jocelyn lo crio y cuido como si fuera su propio hijo nosotros nos encargamos de entrenarlo e instruirlo como se debía para convertirse en un gran asesino pero tras pasar 4 años el milagro de la vida visito la vida de la joven jocelyn dándonos la noticia de la llegada del heredero de la familia los celos se hicieron presentes en Vladimir no tuvimos más remedio que mandarlo al exilio de la familia si acaso queríamos que el embarazo no se viera perjudicado por sus celos ciegos sobre el bebe de Jasón y jocelyn, aunque la joven jocelyn estaba dolida por la partida del joven Vladimir su rostro se iluminaba al sentir su vientre abultado… al salir de mi ensoñación fije mi vista en Michael que había vuelto a su mutismo lo observe comprensivo era muy difícil para el pronunciar simples palabras sin que un enorme peso de culpa se situara en su espalda por las constantes amenazas de muerte que le había dirigido con tanto odio a su pequeña prima jocelyn, después de unos minutos de divagaciones por parte de todos los presentes, observe como Freddy se contenía para hablar negué lentamente con la cabeza, el era todo un caso su carisma a la hora de asesinar era burda, absurda y tonta a mi visión pero el simplemente se enorgullecía al hacer bromas al momento de matar a sus víctimas el fue el que más le tuvo recelo al saber la noticia de la estadía de jocelyn en la familia pero termino siendo un hermano mas para ella y aunque Freddy no lo admita yo veía que le tenía cariño a la joven chica…_

_-**anciano**-lo mire serio pero el simplemente me ignoro-**la resistencia mando a sus perros falderos en busca de nosotros, existe la opción que ellos se hayan llevado a lizzie-**lo mire sorprendido por la información, krueger no acostumbraba hablar tan inteligentemente_


	16. Freddy POV

_**hannibal POV.**_

_-**anciano**-lo mire serio pero el simplemente me ignoro-**la resistencia mando a sus perros falderos marihuanos en busca de nosotros, existe la opción que ellos se hayan llevado a lizzie**-lo mire sorprendido por la información, krueger no acostumbraba hablar tan inteligentemente_

_-**kruger por qué piensas que la resistencia haría algo tan idiota como llevarse a mi hija?-**la dureza en la voz de jason me hizo saber la verdad sobre que había ocurrido en los bosques pero preferí callar hasta que jason tuviera el valor de decirnos lo que ocurrió en las entrañas del traicionero bosque_

_-**abre el ojo bueno que te queda voorhees esos bastardos se la llevaron estoy seguro** –freddy se cruzo de brazos en su asiento malhumorado y aunque tampoco el lo admita yo veía y sabia que extraña mucho a lizzie_

_-**fred es una ridiculez lo que dices incluso yo lo creo**-era extraño ver que thomas opinara desde la muerte de jocelyn se había aislado de la familia mas que el mismo Michael, pero este era un tema delicado-**además Elizabeth es inteligente ella sabra escapar si la llegan atrapar**_

_**- cierra la boca hewitt,** **vamos anciano tu sabes que es verdad**-me miro implorante por unos segundos sentí pena por el_

_-**en primera joven krueger no me llames anciano**-freddy solo bufo-_**_y en segunda aunque es una posible opción la presencia de la resistencia cerca de los bosques pero recuerda que los alrededores de la mansión son una fortaleza impenetrable y mortal es casi imposible que cualquier tipo de ser mortal e inmortal entre o salga de los alrededores del bosque-_espere la posible explosión de enojo comunes en krueger**

_**-PERO NO ES UNA COSA, ES MI SOBRINA-**todos lo miramos de manera seria casi indiferentes- **SABEN ALGO USTEDES ME ENFERMAN IRE A BUSCARLA YO MISMO** –se levanto saliendo del salón poco después escuchamos el portazo de la puerta de entrada simplemente negué lentamente con la cabeza cada uno de los muchachos se levantaron para irse a sus habitaciones yo hize lo mismo_

_**Freddy POV.**_

_Un grupo de bastardos maricas hijos de perra ESO SON Y MAS… comencé a caminar golpeando y arañando los arboles a causa de mi enojo… pero me cabrea de sobremanera que jamás me tomen en cuenta solo por que toman mi "carisma" a la hora de asesinar una burla a lo que hacemos, incluso me ignoran cuando trato de ayudar a encontrar a lizzie… aunque ella sea la mocosa mas irritante, insoportable, terca, testaruda, berrinchuda, malcriada, consentida, soberbia, sabelotodo ¿ya dije irritante? e hija del idiota de voorhees muy en el fondo de mis quemaduras de cierta manera le tome cariño a la insoportable mocosa además sus bromas son muy bien elaboradas para su edad… trate de localizarla pero lamentablemente aun no alcanzaba un sueño profundo para encontrarla, unos ruidos tras de mi me alertaron alce mis garras a manera defensiva_

_-**tiempo sin vernos krueger**-esa voz… me gire para observar como una chica de cabello anaranjado oscuro, ojos verdosos grisáceos, un sweater azul marino pantalones oscuros rotos manchados de sangre y marcas de arañazos en su mejilla me veía fijamente seria _

_-**maldita perra pensé que ya me había librado de ti hace tiempo**_

_**-hola padre…-**al igual que yo, ella levanto su guante de cuchillas tratando de ser amenazante_

_-** Katherine, ha pasado mucho desde nuestro ultimo encuentro dime ya es el día del padre?-**sonreí cínico hacia ella_

_-**no me llames Katherine me nombre es maggie y no, no es el dia del padre, pero me quede pensando ¿Qué habrá sido de mi "papi"? así que decidí venir a buscarte "te extrañaba"**_

_**-tan hipócrita como tu perra madre**_

_**-la verdad saque lo puta de ti "papi"**_

_**-dime algo hijita tu y tu manada de bastardos se llevaron a nuestro heredero?**_

_**-el engendro bastardo se salió de su jaula? Y además perdieron al heredero de voorhees?**_

_**-ya mate a la perra que te pario no me será difícil acabar contigo**_

_**-eso mismo dijiste hace casi 15 años papi y acabe fácilmente contigo**_

_**-chiquilla tonta no te das cuenta que yo jamás moriré pensé que ya había sido claro**_

_**-la esperanza muere al ultimo**_

_**-……………..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA chiquilla tonta, no ves a tu alrededor, mira el lugar donde estamos…**_

_**-el infierno…**_

_**-nuestro propio mundo individual pequeña, este pueblo lo gobernamos nosotros, tu y tu tonta resistencia solo son una pequeña piedra en el camino solo tengo que esperar a que su hypnosil se termine y podre entrar a ese lugar junto a mis compañeros sin problema**_

_**-tenemos demasiados armamentos y varios seres sobrenaturales de nuestra parte**_

**_-¿Quiénes? El antiguo aprendiz de voorhees? O la dulce y perturbada carrie? hija lamento desirte que es una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo ¿por que quieres alargar tu vida? es inutil_-sonrei cinico pero me sorprendio que se hubiera quedado pensativa sin perder tiempo me lanze sobre ella **


	17. despertando

_-**tiempo sin vernos krueger**-esa voz… me gire para observar como una chica de cabello anaranjado oscuro, ojos verdosos grisáceos, un sweater azul marino pantalones oscuros rotos manchados de sangre y marcas de arañazos en su mejilla me veía fijamente seria _

_-**maldita perra pensé que ya me había librado de ti hace tiempo**_

_**-hola padre…-**al igual que yo, ella levanto su guante de cuchillas tratando de ser amenazante_

_-** Katherine, ha pasado mucho desde nuestro ultimo encuentro dime ya es el día del padre?-**sonreí cínico hacia ella_

_-**no me llames Katherine me nombre es maggie y no, no es el dia del padre, pero me quede pensando ¿Qué habrá sido de mi "papi"? así que decidí venir a buscarte "te extrañaba"**_

_**-tan hipócrita como tu perra madre**_

_**-la verdad saque lo puta de ti "papi"**_

_**-dime algo hijita tu y tu manada de bastardos se llevaron a nuestro heredero?**_

_**-el engendro bastardo se salió de su jaula? Y además perdieron al heredero de voorhees?**_

_**-ya mate a la perra que te pario no me será difícil acabar contigo**_

_**-eso mismo dijiste hace casi 15 años papi y acabe fácilmente contigo**_

_**-chiquilla tonta no te das cuenta que yo jamás moriré pensé que ya había sido claro**_

_**-la esperanza muere al ultimo**_

_**-……………..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA chiquilla tonta, no ves a tu alrededor, mira el lugar donde estamos…**_

_**-el infierno…**_

_**-nuestro propio mundo individual pequeña, este pueblo lo gobernamos nosotros, tu y tu tonta resistencia solo son una pequeña piedra en el camino solo tengo que esperar a que su hypnosil se termine y podre entrar a ese lugar junto a mis compañeros sin problema**_

_**-tenemos demasiados armamentos y varios seres sobrenaturales de nuestra parte**_

**_-¿Quiénes? El antiguo aprendiz de voorhees? O la dulce y perturbada carrie? hija lamento desirte que es una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo ¿por que quieres alargar tu vida? es inutil_-**_sonrei cinico pero me sorprendio que se hubiera quedado pensativa sin perder tiempo me lanze sobre ella,una patada en mi estomago me lanzo contra uno de los arboles, fácilmente me levante para correr hacia ella con mis garras en dirección a su cuello, un golpe directo a mi mandibula me lanzo al suelo,sentí como la maldita puta se colocaba sobre mi para sujetarme ambos brazos contra el suelo_

_-**ahora quien es la damisela en peligro?**-me gire para quedar sobre ella, comenze a arañarla y arrancar pedasos de piel de sus brazos y abdomen, la pobre idiota gemia lastimera por el dolor de las heridas pero lamentablemente era una distraccion de un momento a otro clavo sus garras contra mi pecho yo la solte al sentir mi sangre correr la mire colerico_

_-**MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA**-la sangre corria con abundancia por mis heridas, katherin aprovecho para comenzar a golpearme en mi estomago, cara y piernas para hacerme caer, tragándome mi orgullo desapareci de ahí al mundo de los sueños para poder ganar mas fuerzas, al menos mi hija no poseía mi poder de controlar los sueños o la irrealidad…. Pero Elizabeth era otra historia…_

_Elizabeth POV_

_No sabia ni donde me encontraba, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar rodeada de varios doctores… después desperté o apareci en este lugar oscuro, parecía un gran pasillo con millares de puertas, sin perder tiempo comenze a caminar sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos no quise abrir ni una sola puerta, poco después sentí como chocaba contra algo o mejor dicho alguien…_

_-**mocosa no tienes idea del susto de muerte que nos diste a todos en casa**-esa voz… de todos los asesinos que tengo por familia tenia que ser EL quien me encontrara primero_

_-**dime algo que no sepa, tio-**me cruze de brazos mirando indiferente a mi tio Freddy_

_-**como digas… en fin vámonos**-me jalo del brazo_

_-**no puedo irme…-**no pude evitar pensar en vlad no podía abandonarlo…_

_-**por que no? Encontraste algo mas interesante que la familia o que?-**tenia que mentir de nuevo este dia va mejorando mas y mas… noten mi sarcasmo_

_-**veras… estoy tratando de descubrir los planes de la resistencia…**_

_-**mocosa, que sabes de la resistencia?...-**me miro sorprendido-nunca habíamos hablado de ella frente tuyo..._

_-**tio, estoy dentro de la resistencia… me capturaron…-**vi como mi tio Freddy me soltaba, su mirada se torno seria_

_-**trata de mantenerte con vida… iremos por ti…-**trono sus dedos haciéndome despertar_

_-**AHHHHHHHH**-me levante sudando e hiperventilando, poco a poco fui calmándome me sentía mareada y desorientada toque mi adolorida cabeza con los ojos cerrados… los fui abriendo poco a poco para poder soportar la luz de la habitación al mirarme y sentirme descubri una horrible realidad…. HABIA VUELTO A CRECER…_


	18. estoy¿en casa?

_elizabeth POV._

_No sabia ni donde me encontraba, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar rodeada de varios doctores… después desperté o apareci en este lugar oscuro, parecía un gran pasillo con millares de puertas, sin perder tiempo comenze a caminar sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos no quise abrir ni una sola puerta, poco después sentí como chocaba contra algo o mejor dicho alguien…_

_-**mocosa no tienes idea del susto de muerte que nos diste a todos en casa**-esa voz… de todos los asesinos que tengo por familia tenia que ser EL quien me encontrara primero_

_-**dime algo que no sepa, tio-**me cruze de brazos mirando indiferente a mi tio Freddy_

_-**como digas… en fin vámonos**-me jalo del brazo_

_-**no puedo irme…-**no pude evitar pensar en vlad no podía abandonarlo…_

_-**por que no? Encontraste algo mas interesante que la familia o que?-**tenia que mentir de nuevo este dia va mejorando mas y mas… noten mi sarcasmo_

_-**veras… estoy tratando de descubrir los planes de la resistencia…**_

_-**mocosa, que sabes de la resistencia?...-**me miro sorprendido-**nunca habíamos hablado de ella frente tuyo**..._

_-**tio, estoy dentro de la resistencia… me capturaron…-**vi como mi tio Freddy me soltaba, su mirada se torno seria_

_-**trata de mantenerte con vida… iremos por ti…-**trono sus dedos haciéndome despertar_

_-**AHHHHHHHH**-me levante sudando e hiperventilando, poco a poco fui calmándome me sentía mareada y desorientada toque mi adolorida cabeza con los ojos cerrados… los fui abriendo poco a poco para poder soportar la luz de la habitación al mirarme y sentirme descubri una horrible realidad…. HABIA VUELTO A CRECER…__trate de poner en orden mi adolorida cabeza, ya no estaba segura que era real y que no lo era… si todo lo que había vivido solo había sido un sueño? Un maldito sueño?... apreté con fuerza mis manos, rechinando los dientes sin más sentí como mi mente colapsaba_

_**-AHHHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO-**me cubrí con mis almohadas gritando fuertemente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, al levantar la vista la vi parada en la puerta… era ella, esa bruja maldita, ese monstruo que había destruido mi vida…_

_-**hija que ocurre? Estas bien?-**me abraso para calmarme, eso me enfureció mas ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué le da el derecho de tratarme asi? Por dios, ni siquiera soy su hija… me aparte de ella sujetando mi cabeza entre mis manos impotente-**hija…**_

_-**NO ME LLAMES ASI**-mi cabeza me dolía fuertemente al igual que el cuerpo_

_-**se que sigues molesta por lo de ayer, pero es mi trabajo como madre disciplinarte…**-esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, sin mas remedio explote_

_-**TU NO ERES MI MADRE…-**me vio con ojos de shock sonreí de manera cínica pero aun no me lograba tranquilizar- **ADEMAS COMO PUEDES SER MI MADRE? SI ERES LA MAS GRANDE PUT…-**senti como un golpe me proyectaba hacia la pared de mi habitación, vi de reojo como "mi madre" me miraba con asco y enojo a la vez_

_-**escúchame bien pequeña ingrata, me importa una mierda lo que pienses sobre mi, pero mientras vivas en esta casa, yo soy tu madre entendiste estúpida?-me levanto sujetándome del cabello-y si no te has dado cuenta llegaras tarde, hoy tienes que ir a tus cursos de canto…-**me lanzo hacia la puerta sin más remedio al salir de mi habitación de esa forma termine cayendo por las escaleras, me levante como pude tomando mi mochila del perchero de la sala, la ventaja fue que dormí con mi ropa puesta.. Salí de la casa casi corriendo no me importaba ya nada, no me importaba si todos preguntaban por la cantidad de moretones que presentaban mis brazos y mi cara, no me importaba si me suspendían por haber golpeado salvajemente a la estúpida de sherry tassel ya nada me importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería huir, escapar de esa horrible mujer, escapar de esta patética y horrible vida… volver con mi padre… tal ves solo estuve con el un dia pero le había tomado un gran cariño, la forma en la que me miraba… con un verdadero amor fraternal… como un padre mira a su hija, extrañaría ese sentimiento tan cálido que me inundaba cuando estuve en los pasillos de esa mansión… desperté de mi ensoñación al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, sin mucha novedad o simplemente sin darle importancia todo mundo me miraba como si me tratara de un criminal acusado de homicidio, suspire cansada adentrándome al edificio pude ver de reojo como will me daba alcance rápidamente_

**_-Liz, dime estas bien?_**

_**-nunca he estado mejor will –**lo dije sarcásticamente suspirando cansada_

_**-¿cómo te hiciste esos moretones?, si el idiota de luke te lastimo yo le romperé la nariz a ese estúpido**-su preocupación me comenzaba a halagar de cierta manera, pero debía mantenerme indiferente hacia todos_

_- **luke no es capaz de lastimar ni a una mosca, yo fácilmente puedo noquear a ese mastodonte sobrealimentado**_

**_-jejeje esa es la actitud lizzie… pero entonces quien lo hizo?_**

_**-mi madre… que no te sorprenda **–lo mire indiferente_

_-**lizzie… por que no das aviso que ella te maltrata… podrían arrestarla**_

_-**y donde se supone que ire a parar yo, will? En un orfanato? O en una casa-hogar?**_

_-**podrias quedarte en mi casa…-**vi como will se sonrojaba, yo solo lo miraba con algo de indiferencia- **tenemos muchas habitaciones de sobra en casa desde que mis hermanas se fueron a la universidad**_

_-**gracias por la oferta will la aprecio de verdad**-vi como sonreía esperanzado yo le devolví la sonrisa débilmente, es un gran amigo, el único que he tenido- **pero mi madre solo me tiene a mi**-su sonrisa desapareció, lo mire apenada-**espero que lo entiendas**-Will suspiro pausadamente_

_-**claro que si lo entiendo Liz…, pero tu sabes que me preocupo por ti-**me sonrio de nuevo-pero no me agrada que toleres en silencio esa clase de abusos_

_-**supongo que después de tanto tiempo me resigne… o ya me acostumbre… sinceramente no lo sé**-comencé a caminar más lento, hablar con will me tranquilizaba_

_-**bueno, solo trata de cuidarte, de acuerdo?-**will me revolvió el cabello sonriendo yo sonreí igual_

_-**como digas, me cuidare te lo prometo**-seguimos caminando en silencio cuando vi de reojo como un chico de nuestra clase, Steve robinson el típico nerd que todos molestan nos trataba de dar alcanze_

_**-hey, will, viejo, iras a la fiesta de esta noche en cristal lake?-**mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, deje de respirar por unos segundos para poder procesar la información al darme cuenta de la realidad, me quede petrificada a medio pasillo acaso dijo… ¿cristal lake?_


	19. mama, ire a buscar a mi padre asesino

_-**y donde se supone que ire a parar yo, will? En un orfanato? O en una casa-hogar?**_

_-**podrias quedarte en mi casa…-**vi como will se sonrojaba, yo solo lo miraba con algo de indiferencia- **tenemos muchas habitaciones de sobra en casa desde que mis hermanas se fueron a la universidad**_

_-**gracias por la oferta will la aprecio de verdad**-vi como sonreía esperanzado yo le devolví la sonrisa débilmente, es un gran amigo, el único que he tenido- **pero mi madre solo me tiene a mi**-su sonrisa desapareció, lo mire apenada-**espero que lo entiendas**-Will suspiro pausadamente_

_-**claro que si lo entiendo Liz…, pero tu sabes que me preocupo por ti-**me sonrio de nuevo-pero no me agrada que toleres en silencio esa clase de abusos_

_-**supongo que después de tanto tiempo me resigne… o ya me acostumbre… sinceramente no lo sé**-comencé a caminar más lento, hablar con will me tranquilizaba_

_-**bueno, solo trata de cuidarte, de acuerdo?-**will me revolvió el cabello sonriendo yo sonreí igual_

_-**como digas, me cuidare te lo prometo**-seguimos caminando en silencio cuando vi de reojo como un chico de nuestra clase, Steve robinson el típico nerd que todos molestan nos trataba de dar alcanze_

_**-hey, will, viejo, iras a la fiesta de esta noche en cristal lake?-**mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, deje de respirar por unos segundos para poder procesar la información al darme cuenta de la realidad, me quede petrificada a medio pasillo acaso dijo… ¿cristal lake?_

_-**hey… liz? Lizzie?...ELIZABETH-**casi caigo al suelo por el grito de will lo mire molesta-**jejeje al fin reaccionas lizzie, dime iras a la fiesta de hoy?**_

_-**pues… no estoy invitada asi que lo dudo mucho**-will me vio sonriendo, por inercia di 2 pasos hacia atrás, esa sonrisa suya siempre me da mala espina, este idiota trama algo que no me gustara_

_-**querida Elizabeth voorhees**- will me tomo de la mano besándola yo lo mire alzando una ceja por lo tonto que se veía y hablaba- **me darías el privilegio de acompañarme a la fiesta en honor a su desaparecido padre asesino?**-de acuerdo… no puedo contener la risa mas_

_-**jajajajajajajaja**-me sujete el estomago por la risa_

_-**vamos liz, no lo dejes asi, pobre tipo jejejejejeje**-steve también se carcajeaba por la actuación de will_

_-**de acuerdo…jajajaja… bien ire-** sonrei divertida, will me abraso alzándome haciéndome girar, rápidamente recupere la mirada seria-**de acuerdo… bájame will, ahora**-will me miro apenado bajándome_

_-**bien, dime liz, iras a buscar a tu padre?-**me quede pensativa, ahora estaba en el mundo real, asi que existía la posibilidad que jason voorhees no fuera mi padre y si termino cruzándome con el en esta realidad terminaría partida en dos por un filoso machete pero claro sigo teniendo la vaga esperanza que papi cara de hockey recuerde a su hijita, dios me siento una completa idiota de solo pensar que me recibirá con los brazos abiertos _

_-**eso me hace tener una idea**-ambos miramos a Steve, -**que tal si buscamos a ese asesino?-**no se que piense will pero este tipo si que quiere morir-**digo no creo que ni yo ni lizzie seamos de los mejores recibidos en la fiesta y mas por lo que paso con sherry jejeje por cierto buenos golpes lizzie**-sonrei satisfecha_

_-**ehhh, Steve, no se si esta frase la entiendas, pero ese sujeto ES un ASESINO**-al fin will decia algo lógico _

_**-entonces por que esa insistencia en hacer una fiesta en la zona de sus asesinatos?-**mi amado sarcasmo regreso, sarcasmo ya te extrañaba_

_-**creeme lizzie, todos aquí son unos idiotas, a quien se le ocurre hacer una fiesta en medio de un campamento de asesinatos**?-dios, denle el premio nobel, este sujeto acaba de decir lo mas inteligente que he escuchado en años_

_-**entonces, tu invitación debo de rechazarla will?**_

_-**claro que no, bueno no te estoy obligando a que me acompañes, si no quieres ir lo entiendo… pero si vas conmigo te puedo proteger del asesino **–will paso su brazo por mis hombros yo solo rodé los ojos suspirando_

**_-sinceramente dudo que ese sujeto que vaya a atacar, me refiero a que estoy seguro que habrá muchos policías en las cercanías, si nos llega a atacar pues… ya lo atraparían por nuestros gritos de dolor_**

_**-no ayudas Steve-**will miraba serio a Steve yo por mi parte quite el brazo de will con mirada fastidiada _

_-**viejo, yo quiero ver a ese asesino, o al menos saber dónde se esconde**-si quería encontrar a mi padre…o al menos verlo otra ves debía de apoyar la lunática idea de Steve _

**_-yo también tengo curiosidad… me refiero a que el asesino jason voorhees puede ser mi padre, no dudo que mi madre haya sido una de sus victimas jejeje, claro que ella logro seducir y cogerse al asesino jajaja_**

_**-sin ofenderte liz, pero tu madre lo ha hecho con todos los hombres del pueblo, no dudo que cualquiera de aquí sea tu padre**-respirando hondamente para asi lograr evitar golpear a Steve-**lo siento, jejeje bueno yo ya me voy-**steve dio media vuelta para irse antes de que lo peor pasara_

_-**hey hey viejo, dejala en paz**,-la campana sono para dar inicio a los talleres, will tomaba mecánica asi que debía de verlo terminando los talleres- **bien liz te vere a las 6 pm en tu casa de acuerdo?**_

_**-mejor yo te veo en tu casa will**-el solo asintió mientras se alejaba, yo me aleje también al salón de canto, bien, y ahora que rayos hare? Esto es una mala, bien de acuerdo es una PESIMA idea en todo sentido_


	20. Un encuentro en mis sueños

_-__**hey hey viejo, déjala en paz**__,-la campana sonó para dar inicio a los talleres, will tomaba mecánica asi que debía de verlo terminando los talleres-__**bien Liz te veré a las 6 pm en tu casa de acuerdo?**_

_**-mejor yo te veo en tu casa will**__-el solo asintió mientras se alejaba, yo me aleje también al salón de canto, bien, y ahora qué rayos hare? Esto es una mala, bien de acuerdo es una PESIMA idea en todo sentido_

_Entre al salón para comenzar a afinar mi voz algo que no se me complicada, comencé a pensar en todo lo que había soñado, como estaría mi padre ahora? Mi hermano, mis tios, mi abuelo, bueno todos, los extrañaba, eran la familia que siempre había añorado tener _

_-__**por favor, comiencen con la canción que teníamos ensayada**__-el profesor entro para dar inicio a la clase, mire el reloj con desesperación, me sentía muy cansada por alguna razón, escuche una risa y algo filoso chocar contra la pizarra, mi corazón se detuvo de la impresión _

_**-lizzie, es malo dormir en clases…**__-esa voz… me congele al instante, como es que… el esta aquí? Alce mi vista, justo frente la pizarra estaba el, mirándome fijamente sonriéndome tétricamente, lo mire confundida _

_**-tío Freddy… como llegaste aquí**__?-mire al terrorífico ser, en sus ojos reflejaba extrañeza desde la pizarra_

_-__**Elizabeth, con quien estas hablando?**__-escuche la voz de mi profesor, desperté de mi ensoñación respirando alterada _

_-__**nada… nada… continúen… lamento interrumpir**__-mis compañeras me miraron como si vieran un extraño ser, no me sorprendía, yo siempre fui el blanco de ese tipo de miradas, ahora si estaba mas que nerviosa, que hacia mi tio Freddy aquí? Entonces, todo fue real? _

_-__**profesor, me permite salir antes, no me siento bien**_

_**-claro Lizzie, de todas formas ya terminamos**__-solo asentí mientras salía rápidamente, comencé a pensar en el sin fin de posibilidades de la causa de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos, por una extraña razón sentí miedo, Sali sin mirar a nadie no me importo no poder despedirme de will, solo quería salir de la escuela lo mas pronto posible _

_-__**hola… hola… Lizzie…-**__una voz varonil y molesta me acorralo mientras me metia dentro de un armario _

_-__**Luke que carajos haces?**__-me aprisiono con fuerza contra el pequeño armario_

_-__**me entere de lo que le hiciste ayer a mi chica…-**__el animal comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis pechos frenético-__**eres una chica mala…**_

_-__**eres un maldito bastardo**__…-lo mire con odio mientras trataba de golpearlo _

_-__**esta ves no podras escapar…**__-comenzó a besarme con fuerza, mire a mi alrededor buscando una salvación, sonreí para mis adentros al encontrar un poco de jabon en polvo industrial_

_-__**sabes algo luke?-**__fingi una voz sensual_

_**-…dime perra…-**__siguio besando mi cuello yo tome su rostro con delicadeza mirándolo fijamente _

_-__**que eres un maldito hijo de perra**__-tome el jabon lanzándoselo a los ojos, propinándole un golpe en el estomago con mi codo para luego salir corriendo lejos _

_-__**ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA, TE COJERE ME ESCUCHASTE?-**__ ignore los gritos del deportista con esteroides para seguir huyendo, llegue a casa respirando alterada sin darme cuenta las marcas de mi cuello que luke me había dejado, la mujer de mis pesadillas me miraba desde el sofá mientras bebía… que sorpresa… noten mi sarcasmo _

_-__**veo que estuviste ocupada putita**__-me miro seria _

_-__**te importa**__?-la mire con odio, mientras iba hacia mi habitacion_

_**-me importara cuando estes pariendo a un bastardito **_

_**-como tú has abortado a tantos-**__la mire aburrida mientras subia _

_**-Escúchame bien pequeña perra**__-me jalo con fuerza del cabello-__**no se qué te has creído, pero YO soy tu MADRE asi que me debes de respetar**__- sentí de nuevo el filo de las escaleras contra mis costillas y cara, me levante para mirarla fijo_

_No dije nada, solo subi las escaleras ignorando el dolor de mi abdomen para despejar mi mente, me lanze contra mi cama cerrando los ojos _

_**-Problemas familiares?**__- abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa me encontraba amarrada a un diván de psiquiatra con serpientes de cadenas _

_-__**No te parece que esto es estúpido, Tío Freddy?- **__de nuevo me miro confundido- __**Y**__**ahora? Que te pasa? **_

_-__**Nos conocemos? **_

_**-bueno… si, por que tu eres mi Tio**__-lo mire confundida- __**te dio un ataque de pérdida de memoria por tantos apuñalamientos de machete por mi padre?-**__Reí divertida _

_**-¿Quién es tu padre?-**__el lugar cambio por completo a mi habitación, Freddy me miraba analíticamente _

_**-pues… Jasón Voorhees, quien más? **__–me seguía mirando fijamente _

_-C__**omo sabes sobre él? **_

_**-lo suficiente para saber que él es mi verdadera familia**__-Freddy se toco su frente con fastidio_

_-__**Quien es la perra que esta abajo?**_

_**-Mi madre**_

_**-Entonces mientes sobre Voorhees…-**__me miro colérico lanzándose sobre mi, sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, un sentimiento no tan desconocido me envolvía por completo, de no me sentía asi desde mi encuentro con sherry, mis ojos solo miraban fijamente a krueger_

_-…__**yo jamás digo mentiras…**__-tome mi lámpara para romperla sobre su cabeza con fuerza, luego lo tome de su camisa para empezar a golpearlo contra mi escritorio y la pared, sentía el placer de sentir su sangre verdosa recorrer mis dedos _

_-__**ELIZABETH, TE LLAMAN ABAJO**__- solte a krueger y desperté de mi ensoñación_

_**-…ya voy…-**__mire mis manos cubiertas de sangre verdosa, las limpie contra mi chaqueta, suspire cansada mientras me cambiaba de ropa por unas mallas negras, una falda de tablones de mezclilla, una camisa de tirantes negra con un chaleco de mezclilla y unas botas negras_

_Baje las escaleras con pesadez, mire a will situado en la puerta le ofreci una leve sonrisa_

_-__**a donde carajos vas?-**__ni siquiera mire a mi madre mientras iba a la puerta _

_**-que te importa a donde voy?**_

_**-iremos a una fiesta en Cristal Lake señora de Voorhees…**_

_**-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASI, soy la señora COLT PEQUEÑO PENDEJO**__-jale a will hacia afuera, para evitarle un golpe con la botella de tequila que mi madre alzaba colérica _

_-__**madre volveré en la mañana-**__le cerré la puerta en la cara, suspirando cansada _

_**-no la llames nunca por mi apellido… **_

_**-ahora lo se… por que la soportas?**_

_**-ya hablamos sobre eso, no tiene importancia, nos vamos?**_

_Will solo asintió mientras me llevaba a su camioneta, arranco para dirigirnos al enigmático Campamento Cristal Lake… es hora de enfrentarme a la realidad, esta noche, ire con mi padre… solo espero que el si me recuerde, aunque viendo como están las cosas ahora… no sé si esto es una buena idea… a quien quiero engañar? Lo que mas quiero ahora es ver de nuevo a mi padre_


	21. Sueño o premonición?

**_Will solo asintió mientras me llevaba a su camioneta, arranco para dirigirnos al enigmático Campamento Cristal Lake… es hora de enfrentarme a la realidad, esta noche, iré con mi padre… solo espero que el si me recuerde, aunque viendo como están las cosas ahora… no sé si esto es una buena idea… a quien quiero engañar? Lo que más quiero ahora es ver de nuevo a mi padre, mire el camino detenidamente la carretera edificio tras edificio, me puse a recordar cada detalle de mi sueño, los edificios eran solo cabañas, tiendas cerradas y casas abandonadas curiosamente parecidas a las del pueblo, y esa fortaleza… jejeje me sentía en mi escuela… sentí la mano de will en mi hombro lo mire de reojo _**

**_-Liz, porque no duermes un rato?- el me sonrio levemente lo mire un tanto fastidiada_**

**_-porque un desquiciado con garras metálicas podría matarme_**

**_-jejeje deberías de dejar de ver las películas de elm street-me revolvió el cabello como costumbre_**

**_-lo hare cuando las clones tengan pechos reales_**

**_-...vaya... entonces tardara tiempo...-rio ligeramente _**

**_-la ventaja de la silicona es que jamás se echa a perder con los años...-_**

**_-por que la insistencia de ir a cristal lake de repente? jejeje y por un asesino?_**

**_-quería unirme más a nuestros compañeros antes de que mi "padre" los matara_**

**_-eres muy simple lizzie, eres feliz con el sufrimiento ajeno_**

**_-porque ellos son felices con mi propio sufrimiento_**

**_-yo no lo soy-me miro de reojo sonriendo ligeramente_**

**_-porque eres tonto y tienes una compasión más grande que el trasero de sherry_**

**_-pero así me quieres-rio ligeramente, yo solo me sonroje apartando la vista, me coloque mis audífonos escuchando "are you ready for freddy?" suspire pesadamente, ahora con uno de mis familiares contra mi debo de tener mas cuidado... quiero ir con mi padre... necesito su abraso protector... necesito su consuelo... MALDICION... ya no soy una niña, soy una chica de 16 años que no tiene ni mierda idea de lo que hace por que para eso somos adolescentes... NO SABEMOS EL POR QUE DE NUESTRAS ACCIONES, por ejemplo... MIRENME, soy una chica lunática? quizás... que esta tratando de ir en busca de un asesino serial solo por un sueño que tuvo donde ese asesino serial es su amado y cariñoso padre... _**

**_-…me dices cuando lleguemos will…-apoye mi cabeza contra el vidrio cansada, me quede mirando el bosque a nuestro alrededor, en medio de esa negrura el se escondía, esperando, acechando, buscando victimas, quize cerrar los ojos y dormir pero el incesante sonido de unas garras metalicas cada ves que lo hacia me lo impedía, no se cuanto tiempo paso cuando sentí la mano de will en mi hombro _**

**_-liz... ya llegamos-le sonreí levemente mientras bajábamos de la camioneta, estábamos fuera de la entrada del viejo campamento aun las cintas de policía estaban colocadas alrededor mire el lugar admirada a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de la gran fiesta que organizaban mis compañeros _**

**_-llegamos… papa… tu niña ha llegado…-lo dije para mis adentros, sentí el brazo de will sobre mis hombros por primera vez no lo aparte_**

**_-lista?-sonrio ligeramente mientras iba a la parte de atrás de su camioneta sacando un baúl negro _**

**_-veo que tu lo estas… yo solo traje mi presencia-rei ligeramente cruzándome de brazos _**

**_-eso crei, por eso me arme con suministros de mi papa-will saco del baul un par de linternas, un mapa del bosque, una brújula un par de radios y una colt M1911_**

**_-tu papa tiene armas?_**

**_-fue parte del FBI, por cierto, toma-me entrego también una colt _**

**_-he visto suficientes películas para saber que esto sirve tanto como si usara un martillo de juguete_**

**_-lizzie, esta es la vida real no otra de tus películas_**

**_-will estamos buscando al asesino de una…_**

**_-mmm quizás tengas razón… bien…. Que esperamos?-me tomo del mano para entrar a los bosques_**

**_-que hay de Steven?_**

**_-me llamo, dijo que hubo complicaciones en su casa con su madre y tuvo que irse a no se donde jejeje dijo que su tio escapo del manicomio o algo asi-esa frase me dejo pensativa_**

**_-como se llama el tio de Steven?_**

**_-es el hermano de su madre, Michael… algo… en fin, dijo que nos alcanza luego-dios, que es esto? Una reunión familiar? Primero el tio Freddy ahora el tio Michael, quien falta de ellos? Mi abuelo y mi tio Thomas? Suspire cansada, comienzo a considerara que ese sueño… fue mas una premonición de un futuro muy sangriento… de todas maneras… estaré lista para enfrentarme a lo que sea y a quien sea… _**


	22. Calor de su cuerpo

_PADRINO, se que hago normalmente muy largos los capitulos... pero el bachillerato no me da tiempo, se que todo es un maldito revoltijo, pero todo se entendera al terminar la historia... supongo... _

* * *

**_-como se llama el tio de Steven?_**

**_-es el hermano de su madre, Michael… algo… en fin, dijo que nos alcanza luego-dios, que es esto? Una reunión familiar? Primero el tío Freddy ahora el tio Michael, quien falta de ellos? Mi abuelo y mi tío Thomas? Suspire cansada, comienzo a considerara que ese sueño… fue mas una premonición de un futuro muy sangriento… de todas maneras… estaré lista para enfrentarme a lo que sea y a quien sea…_**

**_-Adivinare... ahora está en el bosque también- lo dije irónica_**

**_-lo dudo mucho Lizzie, pero vamos, que estamos esperando?_**

**_-que algo venga y nos mate para asi acabar con esta locura colectiva-suspire cansada mientras comenzamos a caminar rumbo a los bosques_**

**_Mientras tanto en la fiesta_**

**_Varios jóvenes bailaban a las orillas del lago, bebían, fumaban, la estaban pasando bien mientras ignoraban que un hombre los miraba en las sombras, cara cubierta por una máscara de hockey, un machete descansando a sus pies, solo respiraba tranquilamente mirando a sus jóvenes victimas que se atrevieron a penetrar su territorio, otro dia mas de trabajo, se adentro a las sombras del bosque buscando a sus primeras victimas_**

**_-ohhh sam... basta...-una chica jugaba con su novio sobre una manta_**

**_-vamos lila... quiero... dame...-pasaba sus manos bajo la blusa de la chica riendo_**

**_-jejeje no...-reía mientras "evitaba" que el chico le quitara la blusa_**

**_-Lila... vamos...ni que fuera la primera ves que lo hacemos_**

**_-si en un bosque...-la chica lo besa abrasándolo_**

**_-Ohhh es cierto... siempre hay una primera ves para todo...-la sigue besando y manoseándola_**

**_-mmhh sam… alguien nos observa…-la chica se alerto al ver algo moviéndose entre las sombras de los arboles_**

**_-TREVOR DEJA DE MASTURBARTE Y VE A JODER A ALGUIEN MAS-el chico se levanto molesto alejándose _**

**_-…sam… sam… no me dejes sola… SAM-la chica se levanto caminando en el bosque _**

**_-ARGGGG-el grito del chico fue acallado por la fuerte música de la fiesta_**

**_-SAMMMM-la chica corrió hacia donde provenía el grito_****_, no duro mucho cuando miro con horror a su novio siendo destazado por un descomunal hombre de traje de mecánico_**

**_La chica con horror corrió hacia la fiesta para pedir ayuda pero no logro nada cuando un machete le atravesó el pecho _**

**_Un hombre de mascara de hockey miraba el cuerpo de la chica caer al suelo, camino hacia el cargándola para quitarle el machete, ignorando al segundo asesino que había terminado con la vida del novio de la chica_**

**_Mientras tanto _**

**_Will y yo caminábamos en círculos escuchando a lo lejos la música a todo volumen_**

**_-$5 a que al regresar a la fiesta todos nuestros amigos se convierten en barbacoa_**

**_-es una apuesta Elizabeth-will me revolvió el cabello sonriendo divertido, no podía evitar sentirme a gusto con el, era… cálido… se sentía bien… un leve sonrojo surco mi rostro siendo aparentado por la caricia de la noche del bosque _**

**_-lizzie, sabes al menos a donde vamos?-le tome la mano a will caminando entre los arboles mirando un punto de la nada _**

**_-solo sígueme…- no sabía cómo decirle a will que ya había recorrido este bosque, recordaba a duras penas el camino que me llevaba a la enorme mansión, la enorme fortaleza que me tenia aprisionada ya me parece un recuerdo lejano todo lo que pase en ese sueño _**

**_-mmm mira lizzie, rosas…-me congele por lo que había dicho will, mire incrédula todos esos arbustos, muy bien cuidados, rosas… rosas…rosas… rosas…rojas…_**

**_-estamos cerca… will, manten los ojos abiertos…-will solo sonrio mientras tomaba su arma en sus manos confiado… testosterona=cianuro en el mundo de los asesinos de películas baratas… _**

**_-lizzie, ya has estado aquí? O solo estas adivinando el camino?_**

**_-intuición femenina supongo… -seguimos caminando cuando escuchamos unas pisadas pesadas tras nosotros _**

**_-…lizzie… mantente detrás de mi… -yo me quede tras will pero no podía evitar mirar sobre su hombro esperando ver el brillo de unos ojos verdosos apenas cubiertos por una máscara de hockey _**

**_-AHHHHH… jajajajaja -will del susto cayó al suelo sobre mi, ambos miramos colericos a Steven que se reia a carcajadas _**

**_-Steven, eres un idiota-lo mire molesta, pero luego me sonroje al ver como habíamos terminado will y yo… el sobre mi con nuestros rostros a unos centímetros uno del otro_**

**_-vamos idiota, que esperas?-steven le dio un empujon a will causando que nuestros rostros se unieran, ahora siento el calor aumentar… se siente… no, no hay palabras que lo describan… solo cerre los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de calor abrasador que will desprendía _**

**_-OHHH PERO QUE MIERDA?, LIZZIE, WILL, CORRAN-escuchamos el grito de Steven antes de oir como corria, no espere mucho cuando will me cargo en sus brazos para correr, intente mirar tras de mi pero solo pude mirar el resplandor de un arma filosa… _**


	23. Hola papa

Wow, paso ya un mes luego del ultimo capitulo, YA QUIERO TERMINAR gracias por el apoyo de todos los que me han seguido, se que me tardo, pero la escuela me absorvio y los viajes familiares, pero ahora tengo mucho tiempo para hacer esto, nada me pertenece, solo la idea, y sobre que es la asociacion barras de pescado...

Es simple, es una asociacion para historias de parodia o muy fumadas creada por mi padrino lunatico para que todo el mundo sea parte de la asociacion barras de pescado

Deben unirse a la asociacion barras de pescado

* * *

**_-_****OHHH PERO QUE MIERDA?, LIZZIE, WILL, CORRAN-escuchamos el grito de Steven antes de oir como corria, no espere mucho cuando will me cargo en sus brazos para correr, intente mirar tras de mi pero solo pude mirar el resplandor de un arma filosa**

**-...Tio Mike...-lo susurre mirando al enorme sujeto de traje de mecánico siguiéndonos a paso lento**

**-Liz, esto fue una pesima idea, debemos de irnos de aqui y pronto-Will freno en seco junto a Steve, yo baje de sus brazos para ver que pasaba**

**-...papa...-lagrimas amenazaron con surcar mi rostro, sin evitarlo, me solte de will y corri hacia el, ya nada me importaba, solo queria correr y abrazarlo, volverme a sentirme segura entre sus brazos, que me consolara, como lo fue en aquel sueño.**

**-ELIZABETH-will me sujeto con fuerza para barrernos contra el suelo para evitar el machete de mi padre, senti como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera, el no era mi padre... el era un asesino... y ahora... son 2 asesinos inmortales contra 3 jovenes idiotas y débiles... vaya forma irónica de morir... bajo el machete de Jason Voorhees.**

**-Quédate detrás de mi…-Will apuntaba con su magnum a mi padre **

**-No sé porque, pero siento que de las 2 maneras moriré-nos colocamos espalda contra espalda entre los 2 asesinos que se acercaban con tranquilidad, mi mente trabaja con mucha rapidez buscando una solución cuando de repente lo supe.**

**-Freddy…-lo susurre cerrando los ojos, volvi a aparecer en el cuarto de calderas pero esta ves Freddy me esperaba apoyado en la pared **

**-Tu me confundes niña-lo dijo con sencillez**

**-Necesito tu ayuda-lo mire fijamente con recelo**

**-Una victima pidiendo ayuda de su verdugo, eso si que es nuevo-rio divertido chocando levemente sus cuchillas contra la pared **

**-Quieres tu revancha con Voorhees o no?. Ayudame y la conseguiras**

**-Ya no peleamos, el mata mientras estas despierta y yo cuando duermes-eso no me lo esperaba contaba que con Krueger, para que mi padre tuviera al menos a un distractor**

**-Quienes son ahora?...-lo susurre- ya no trabajan solos, acaso?**

**-Alguien nos mostro como pelear en conjunto y tener mas victimas **

**-…Lecter…-lo dije inconscientemente, Freddy me miro sorprendido**

**-Sabes demasiado para una chiquilla de 16 años…-lo dijo serio**

**-Lo que se, se queda conmigo, solo hablare con Lecter… **

**-Debes encontrarlo tu misma pequeña Lizzie-lo dijo burlon mientras chasqueaba los dedos-por cierto, saluda a tu papi por mi-sin mas desperté, estaba en brazos de Will mientras el corria junto a Steven **

**-Que…?... paso…?... y los hombres… enmascarados?...-aun medio inconsciente debía de seguir aparentando**

**-Te desmayaste-me miro preocupado-Tranquila, logramos evadirlos, la música de reggaetón los atrajo y se fueron a la fiesta… **

**-Mi hermana esta ahí-mire a Steven, el presentaba un rasguño hecho por un cuchillo en su brazo **

**-Debemos de traerla con nosotros… -me trate de soltar de Will-Luego…debemos de encontrar… la casa de Voorhees… **

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta**

**Varios chicos bailaban ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor dentro de las entrañas de los bosques, un par de jóvenes fumaban, uno de ellos con una jarra de cerveza en su mano reian como idiotas por la marihuana **

**-Lo ves, hermano? Te dije que había una plantación aquí-se echaban un par de churros cuando vieron a un gran hombre de mascara de Hockey tras de ellos **

**-Mira, tenemos al invitado de honor, HEY AMIGOS, LLEGO EL GRAN JASON VOORHEES A LA FIESTA-lo abrazo aun fumado-jajaja sabemos que eres tu Adam, quítate la mascara grandísimo idiota **

**Un simple decapitamiento **

**Gritos ensordecedores **

**Un tumolto de jóvenes corriendo por sus vidas**

**Esas son verdaderas masacres **


	24. Las preguntas son contestadas

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, visitas y demas, en este capitulo SE ACLARAN TODAS LAS DUDAS DE POR QUE EL SALTO DE REALIDADES Y DEMAS TONTERIAS DE MAS DE 18 CAPITULOS ._. divage mucho... bueno, disfruten el capitulo nada me pertenece n-n

Si quieren ayudar a esta escritora a seguir con esta historia deben dejar comentarios, criticas, tomates, chocolate y Deben unirse a la asociacion barras de pescado

* * *

**Mas lejos, en lo más profundo de los bosques cruzando el lago, una prominente mansión se alzaba.**

**Dos hombres mayores observaban y escuchaban los gritos inhumanos que venían de jóvenes ignorantes, jóvenes que no sabían apreciar su vida, chiquillos estúpidos.**

**Uno de ellos llevaba un traje de etiqueta, su cabello canela pero con algunas canas lo peinaba hacía atrás, sus ojos casi rojizos granate miraban por un gran ventanal de los últimos pisos de la gran mansión donde podía observar todas las masacres que sus seguidores inmortales ocasionaban, el segundo, de mayor edad de cabello blanco muy corto, vestía una gabardina larga con capa que cubría su cabeza, sus ojos azules brillaban con serenidad bañado por la luna llena de esa noche.**

**-Es una formidable masacre, no lo crees así John?, Lastima que tuvimos que hacerlo esta noche, pero estos jóvenes siempre hacen las más grandes fiestas los sábados**

**-Debo admitirlo Lecter, te luciste al hacer que Jasón volviera a los periódicos**

**-No fue para la diversión de los muchachos-Lecter reflejo cansancio y frustración-Debíamos de alejar a Jasón de ella, la pobre sigue inconsolable desde la partida del joven Vladimir **

**-El estaba cuestionándonos demasiado, y además, se fue con la hija de un asesino y con el intento de Elvis con la motosierra por mano**

**-La joven Hack y el señor Williams no podrán solos contra los muchachos, ya lo han intentado muchas veces, por que habría de ser diferente con el joven Vladius a su lado?-Jigsaw miro sereno el ventanal, fijo su vista a un calendario, su mirada se torno nostálgica**

**-Hoy sería el cumpleaños número 16 de la pequeña Voorhees-Jigsaw lo suspiro con pesadez recordando la fecha**

**-Lo fue ayer Kramer-Lecter frunció el seño-puedes hablar de algo más?**

**-No me dirás que te enoja aun que hablemos de tu nieta?**

**-No, me molesta que sigas pensando que está viva, ella murió junto a la mujer que la secuestro, ambas fallecieron en silent hill y lo sabes**

**-Vives en la negación Lecter, que acaso la señorita de Voorhees y yo creemos que esta viva la heredera?**

**-Fraddy aun sigue enviando los sueños de realidades alternas en todas las chicas de cada parte de la nación cada año según va creciendo, sobre su posible vida con nosotros para encontrarla y aun no ha habido una sola chica que se atreva a venir a buscar a su "padre"**

**-Yo envidiaba tu paciencia inquebrantable, pero creo que esto te ha superado-Jigsaw rio levemente**

**-Para tener mi mismo IQ, a veces tu actitud infantil me sorprende Kramer **

**-Al menos conservo mi carisma de joven, Lecter**

**-Jason sigue afuera?...-una voz suave se escucho en la puerta entrando para dirigirse hacia ambos ancianos**

**-Sigue divirtiéndose pequeña, no te preocupes, el volverá-Jigsaw le sonrió a la mujer que estaba tras ellos**

**-Tranquila Jocelyn, sabes que lo mandamos a jugar para que tu pudieras descansar **

**De regreso a los bosques**

**-Lizzie, estás segura que sabes a dónde vas?-No escuche a Steven, simplemente caminaba de la mano de will**

**-No les parece que ha estado muy callado?-me sorprendió el comentario de Will, tenia razón, no se escuchaba nada, ni el viento, pájaros, animales… la música…**

**-Ya están en la fiesta-me desvié por completo para ir hacia la fiesta separándome de Will y Steven, tenia que llegar a tiempo y tratar de rescatar a la hermana de Steven, Susie Robinson, aunque mi deseo morboso en realidad era ver a mi padre de nuevo.**

**Logre llegar al claro junto a las cabañas para mi pesar el lugar estaba desierto con varios cuerpos de los que antes eran mis compañeros, tristeza? No la siento, pena? Ni una pisca, Culpa?, por mi que se pudran por idiotas.**

**Seguí caminando por el campamento cuando unos sollozos me alertaron, era dentro de una de las cabañas, sin más camine hacia ahí con mi linterna y la pistola en mi cinturón, abri la puerta con suavidad y comencé a revisar cada detalle **

**-ELIZABETHHHH-un grito como chillido me hizo retroceder…la reina sin cerebro… grandioso… **

**-Sherry, has visto a Susie?-la mire de reojo mientras revisaba el lugar **

**-No… no lo se… mata…mataron a luke… y a ryan… y a la mayoría de mis amigos… yo… yo… no lo se…-le di una cachetada a sherry que empezaba a llorar de la desesperación**

**-POR QUE ME GOLPEAS MALDITA LESBIANA? QUE ACASO NO VES QUE MATARON A TODOS Y TU SOLO ACTUAS COMO UNA PERRA?-lo dijo con enojo mientras se levantaba, esto rompe mi teoría que las porristas mueren primero **

**Se escucharon unos pasos afuera y la puerta abriéndose ambos giramos la vista en shock **


	25. Soy elizabeth voorhees

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, visitas y demas, bueno, disfruten el capitulo nada me pertenece

Si quieren ayudar a esta escritora a seguir con esta historia deben dejar comentarios, criticas, tomates, chocolate y Deben unirse a la asociacion barras de pescado

* * *

**Se escucharon unos pasos afuera y la puerta abriéndose ambos giramos la vista en shock **

**-ohh no… tu no…-mi mirada reflejaba cansancio y molestia al ver al hombre que había entrado **

**-Nos conocemos?**

**-Por favor, ayúdeme-sherry corrió y se abrazo completamente aterrada y supongo que excitada al marihuano de Ashley Williams **

**-Están bien las 2?**

**-Yo si lo estoy, la porrista esta que se humedece de verte-lo dije irónica**

**-Vengan y síganme, las llevare a un lugar seguro…-No es que quiera seguirlo pero se que donde está el que tenga huevos para disparar contra el asesino, estará el asesino o en pocas palabras mi familia **

**-Mis amigos están atrapados en la casa de Voorhees**

**-Dalos por muertos niña**

**-Tenían armas y Voorhees está lejos, tengo que buscarlos-lo sujete del brazo mirándolo seria**

**-Primero, sus nombres chicas, luego veremos si cumplo los mandatos de un duendecillo del bosque**

**-Duendecillo?... cuida tus palabras intento de Elvis-aprete mis puños con enojo **

**-Sherry… tassel…-la pobre temblaba más que un perro chihuahua**

**-Elizabeth, solo Elizabeth-lo mire fijo fríamente para que captara el mensaje que no diría mi apellido**

**Mientras tanto en el bosque **

**Will y Steven caminaban en busca de su amiga con sus armas alzadas **

**-Vaya que sabe desaparecer…**

**-Hey, Steven, ven a ver esto-Will alzo su linterna para observar bien la enorme mansión **

**-Vaya… que hermoso lugar y mira, tiene un camino que de seguro llega al campamento-señalo un camino repleto de rosales**

**-Vamos a buscar ayuda?**

**-Solo si no termina por rebanarnos-ambos se acercaron para tocar la puerta, esta no se abrió**

**-Se que hacer, hacia atrás-se alejo para patear la puerta con fuerza para romper las viejas bisagras-Din-Dong, llego la pizza**

**-Viejo, que bien cuidado está este lugar, no se ve abandonado**

**-Steven… voy a ver los pisos superiores tu revisa la planta baja**

**-Claro amigo-Steven se alejo por los pasillos **

**Will comenzó a subir las escaleras, se sorprendió al llegar a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, eran 4 puertas en total **

**-De tin marin de do pingüe… esta…-entro a la que tenia leves marcas de arañazos, se sorprendió al ver un sweater de rayas tendido en la cama, había un escritorio con varias herramientas, lo que mas le había llamado la atención fue un sombrero café y unas garras metálicas –Increíble, es una imitación exacta del traje y el arma del asesino de los sueños de elm st.- se coloco el sweater junto al sombrero asombrado, luego se coloco las garras **

**Se escucharon unas risas infantiles, Will miro como todo el cuarto cambiaba a un cuarto de calderas, miro a un trio de niñas saltando la cuerda**

**Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti****  
Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta  
Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo  
Siete, ocho, mantente despierto  
Nueve, diez, nunca mas dormirás **

**Will se sujeto sus sienes con dolor, todo el lugar daba vueltas sin cesar, sus piernas flaquearon y su cuerpo se sentía muy débil y pesado además de un dolor que taladraba su cráneo, termino cayendo desmayado gritando adolorido seguido de una risa escalofriante **

**El joven se levanto pero en ves de lucir sus ojos verdes, eran celestes eléctrico con una mirada y sonrisa entre burlona y desquiciada **

**La puerta se abrió, una figura de un hombre mayor con ropa elegante miraba al chico un tanto sorprendido**

**-Un nuevo cuerpo, Freddy?... **

**-Asi es, anciano, y creo que la búsqueda llego a su fin… debo de ir al campamento a buscar al trió de retrasados mentales…-Will salió de la habitación con mirada y sonrisa psicópata **

**Mientras tanto en el campamento, dentro de la cabaña **

**-Por que esa cara de pocos amigos, duendecillo?**

**-No es de su importancia… salgamos de aquí, tenemos que movernos antes de que lleguen los sobrealimentados enmascarados con cuchillos, andando intento de Elvis, vamos pechos parlantes…-intente salir pero sherry me lo impidió dándome una cachetada yo apenas me movi, la vi fijamente colérica **

**-ella… es la culpable de esto… ES HIJA DEL MALDITO QUE ASESINO A TODOS… SU NOMBRE ES ELIZABETH VOORHEES-un viento helado se llevo las palabras de sherry **

**3 asesinos se paralizaron al escuchar esas palabras cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la cabaña **


	26. Encontrando Aliados

Despues de milenios... DIOS LA ESCUELA ES HORRIBLE... TAMBIEN QUE TE QUITEN EL INTERNET, PERDER LA USB DONDE TIENES TUS HISTORIAS 3 SEMANAS COMPLETAS EN CASA DE TU ABUELA, PERO, HE VUELTO TRAYENDOLES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HE SUBIDO AQUI n-n espero que lo disfruten, esto es fruto de... casi 4 meses de trabajo -.-U

* * *

**-No es de su importancia… salgamos de aquí, tenemos que movernos antes de que lleguen los sobrealimentados enmascarados con cuchillos, andando intento de Elvis, vamos pechos parlantes…-intente salir pero sherry me lo impidió dándome una cachetada yo apenas me movi, la vi fijamente colérica **

**-ella… es la culpable de esto… ES HIJA DEL MALDITO QUE ASESINO A TODOS… SU NOMBRE ES ELIZABETH VOORHEES-un viento helado se llevo las palabras de sherry **

**3 asesinos se paralizaron al escuchar esas palabras cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la cabaña **

**-Rápido no hay mucho tiempo-Ash me tomo del brazo molesto mientras con su escopeta atravesaba la puerta dejando inconsciente al menos momentáneamente a un sujeto gigante con traje de harapos… harapos… **

**-¿QUE NO ESTABAS EN TEXAS MALDITO BASTARDO?-suspire con alivio al ver que no era mi padre, si no que era Thomas que tenía una herida de bala en su brazo que portaba su motosierra **

**Los 3 comenzamos a correr con rapidez yo siendo arrastrada por Ash con fuerza **

**Mientras tanto en la mansión **

**Steve caminaba por los pisos inferiores completamente aterrado y palido, los gritos de dolor de Will lo hicieron esconderse en las enormes alacenas de la cocina, pasaron varios minutos escucho la voz lejana de will seguida a pasos bajando la escalera, escucho la puerta trasera abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, pasaron varios minutos un penetrante y horrible olor comenzaba a marear a Steve, al encender la luz descubrió varias partes humanas en conservas, del asco salió a vomitar completamente en shock **

**Escucho unos pasos bajar con rapidez por las escaleras a causa del sonido del vomito junto a pasos mas lentos pero firmes **

**Se logro esconder para ver como un hombre mayor y una mujer miraban confundidos la cocina **

**-¿Alguno habrá regresado, ya?-suspiro tomando un trapeador para limpiar el desastre**

**-Sigues tan ingenua desde que te conozco Jouzy…-el anciano comenzó a ayudarla**

**-Doctor Lecter sabe perfectamente que no me gusta que atraigan a los jóvenes aquí en la casa, siempre manchan la alfombra y quien termina limpiando? **

**-Una pregunta muy simple considerando tu actitud tan quejumbrosa e infantil para ser una mujer mayor Jouzy-Lecter caminaba tranquilo para dirigirse a la alacena no sin antes tomar un filoso cuchillo para carne **

**-Si Jasón sabe que usted asesino enfrente de mí de nuevo…-la mujer corto abruptamente la frase ante la mirada serena del doctor**

**-¿Que harás Jouzy? ¿Echarme? Hacer que tu esposo me mate, ambos sabemos que por mi y por Kramer ya no tienen que pasar hambre en la miseria de una casa de pescador, ¿Quién logro la paz entre 4 hombres que por mente solo piensan en el placer de matar o en la simple vendetta? ¿Quién los protege de la policía? ¿Quién te curo luego de lo ocurrido en Silent Hill? Me deben mucho Señora Voorhees piense mejor sus palabras antes de hablar, y solo porque no tengo el ánimo de manchar mis manos cumpliré su petición, buenas noches… -el anciano subió las escaleras aceptando la petición de la mujer de no asesinar al chiquillo que sabía que se escondía tras las puertas de la alacena de especias **

**-Solo tienes 3 minutos, aprovéchalos bien-la mujer lo dijo al aire mientras subía negando con la cabeza**

**En las entrañas del bosque**

**Un joven de ojos ahora azules rasgaba las cortezas de los arboles con su garra afilada silvando divertido, unos trotes pausados y respiración agitada le hizo agrandar su sonrisa**

**Era una mujer menuda de cabello pelirrojo claro pecosa corria por el bosque casi sin aliento **

**-Qué lindo… carne fresca…-Freddy dentro del cuerpo de Will la comenzó a seguir de cerca, casi sin notar como los árboles se doblegaban o rompían levemente al paso de aquella mujer **

**En otra parte del bosque **

**-Ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta?- suspire con molestia mientras era jalada aun por Ash **

**-No hasta que llevemos a esta dulzura a una zona segura…-miro de reojo a Sherry guiñándole el ojo**

**-Muchas gracias por protegerme y cuidarme de estos horribles seres**

**-Ohh vamos preciosa, es mi trabajo diario **

**-Que no trabajabas en un supermercado, super Ash?-suspire con fastidio **

**-Hey, solo medio turno-lo dijo con enojo **

**Ash freno en seco con nosotras a sus costados, trataba de soltarme inútilmente mientras que Sherry seguía abrazándose a el mas y mas y mas y… mas… **

**Era un sujeto del tamaño de mi padre, ropa de mecánico gris un par de machetes y una máscara de gas**

**Lo he visto antes…**

**-VLADIMIR HIJO DE PERRA, HABLA CUANDO TE VEA, CASI ALZO MI ESCOPETA PENSANDO QUE ERES EL OTRO JODIDO ENMASCARADO-el hombre solo se encogió de hombros levemente **

**Vladimir, doble machete, mascara de gas… Hermano…**

**-Vladius…-susurre inconscientemente**

**El hombre poso su mirada en mi, Ash sonrió empujándome hacia el enorme hombre quede en medio de ambos, las posibilidades de huir? No muchas… **

**-Diviértete grandote, este duendecillo ya me estaba colmando la paciencia, vamos cariño, te pondremos a salvo-Ash se alejo con Sherry que me miraba cínicamente **

**Coloque por inercia mi mano a mi cintura esperando a que el diera un solo paso para sacar mi arma y disparar certeramente en su cabeza, como ya es un hecho aquí, el ya no es mi hermano**

**-Un solo paso y tendrás un agujero en tu frente…-lo mire fijo por si se le ocurría moverse, dejo caer sus machetes, me indico que me acercara, yo no me movi, no soy estúpida**

**-Bien… ire yo-apenas lo escuche farfullar bajo su máscara mientras se acercaba a mi con lentitud, se colocó a 2 metros de mi por si las dudas, baje mi arma aun a la defensiva **

**-Puedo correr ahora, lo sabes?**

**-Pero no lo has hecho-subio levemente su máscara para hablar**

**-¿Qué quieres de mi?**

**-Respuestas**

**-Yo igual, vengo buscando respuestas, no sé si tu podrías dármelas-el solo asintió **

**-Ese nombre que dijiste, ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-No lo entenderías, ¿eres bueno o malo?**

**-No has contestado a mi pregunta, asi que no contestare a la tuya**

**-Veo muchas películas de terror y comics relacionados, como no sabría de la asesina de asesinos Cassie Hack y su aliado?-el que solia ser mi hermano suspiro pesadamente **

**-Detengo a los psicópatas a los que antes pertenecía… que en estos momentos mueren por partirte a la mitad, júzgalo tu misma**

**-Un demonio desterrado por los suyos y como venganza desea destruirlos con sus propias manos…-susurre desinteresada**

**-No te muevas-lo dijo serio **

**Lo mire fijo retándolo con la mirada, vi como corria hacia mi alze la pistola y dispare hacia su pierna nada, ni un sonido ni una bala, nada, ¿NADA? El imbécil de Ash había vaciado mi cartucho… MIERDA**

**Vlad me aparto de un manotazo lanzándome al suelo mientras embestía a otro gran hombre, ropa andrajosa, machete en su mano derecha ensangrentado, una máscara de hockey gastada **


	27. Venderse por amor

Gente he vuelto, vaya, no me tarde casi nada solo... segun este reloj... 20 dias... voy mejorando XD creo... espero que disfruten esta historia y se entretengan leyendola sin mas que decir, disfrutenla

* * *

**Lo mire fijo retándolo con la mirada, vi como corría hacia mi alce la pistola y dispare hacia su pierna nada, ni un sonido ni una bala, nada, ¿NADA? El imbécil de Ash había vaciado mi cartucho… MIERDA**

**Vlad me aparto de un manotazo lanzándome al suelo mientras embestía a otro gran hombre, ropa andrajosa, machete en su mano derecha ensangrentado, una máscara de hockey gastada **

**-No… no… no…-me levante para irme corriendo **

**-NIÑA, NO TE ALE…-no logre escuchar el grito de Vlad, luchaba fieramente con mi padre, no quería ser parte de eso, no quería ser la siguiente, sentí como algo me clavaba al suelo por mi blusa causándome un rasguño algo grande a mi costado, era un machete de vlad para evitar que me fuera comencé a sangrar… sangre… **

**Todo a mi alrededor pareció estar en cámara lenta mi respiración se agito, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, me quite el machete con furia vi la sangre escurrir por la fina cuchilla, me estremecí**

**Algo mas se apoderaba de mi, no era yo quien me estaba levantando, no era yo quien corria hacia ambos con el machete alzado con una furia casi animal, no era yo quien se unia a sus golpes, no era yo, pero me gustaba**

**Era una sincronía macabra, cada golpe, cada chorro de sangre que salpicaba de alguno, era sencillamente hermoso **

**Me sentía conectada con ambos en esta danza tal letal, ninguno de los 3 quería ceder, un golpe, un grito, un poco de sangre se escurria, eso ocurría con Vlad y conmigo, pero el grito de vlad era de furia, el mio aun era de dolor, de Jason no se escuchaba sonido alguno **

**Yo me estaba agotando, esto era demasiado para mi, vlad lo noto al ver que apenas podía esquivar los machetazos de ambos, miro fijo a jason mientras le asestaba un golpe con su machete en el abdomen para enterrarlo al piso, me miro fijo para tratar de sujetarme por la cintura para cargarme en sus brazos y tratar de correr **

**No logramos mucho, una sierra eléctrica nos bloqueo el camino **

**-Tio Thomas… soy yo… Vladius…-se alejo unos pasos del enorme asesino**

**-Date la vuelta… papa ya se levanto…-se tenso, escuchamos un par de disparos**

**-LIZZIE, POR AQUÍ-Vi a Steve a lo lejos disparando hacia Thomas y tratar de darle a mi padre, Vlad aprovecho la distracción para correr lejos de todos, de Steve, de mi padre y de Thomas **

**-DA LA VUELTA, NO PODEMOS DEJARLO, NO TE DEJARE-golpeaba a vlad con furia **

**-Tu debes sobrevivir-lo dijo serio **

**Mientras tanto con Steve **

**-Oh joder, joder, joder, mierda, mierda, mierda-el pobre seguía disparando contra ambos asesinos**

**Sintio como chocaba contra alguien**

**Apenas logro ver esa mascara blanca antes de ver una línea de sangre salir de su cabeza por ese cuchillo de cocina**

**El cuerpo del joven convulsiono mientras el cuchillo se enterraba mas y mas cada ves, miro fijo esos ojos azules atraves de esa mascara blanca antes de caer de rodillas casi sin aliento **

**-Sus…-no termino el nombre de su hermana cuando cayo en el suelo ya sin vida **

**Todo ese bosque parecía un laberinto de la muerte, mientras los "buenos" escapaban los "malos" los acechaban**

**Un par de ancianos en el ultimo piso de su gran casa disfrutando de la vista de todo cuanto podían ver **

**Una mujer que solo miraba una foto con lagrimas secas en sus ojos mientras esperaba en una habitación la llegada del hombre que la protegía**

**Un asesino dentro del cuerpo de un jovencito que buscaba solo divertirse y encontrar a una chica de estatura pequeña antes de acabar con su nuevo cuerpo huésped **

**Un asesino de mascara blanca que ahora estaba en busca de la ultima línea de su sangre mas directa para asi acabar con la gran maldición nordica**

**Un enmascarado de hockey que ahora estaba en busca del que solia ser su hijo y la extraña chiquilla que con tanta facilidad los había combatido a ambos **

**En lo profundo del bosque **

**-Lo dejaste morir-seguia luchando contra los brazos de vlad sin éxito**

**-¿Quien eres? Como aprendiste a usar un machete asi?**

**-No te importa**

**-No estas en posición para esa actitud-me miro con frialdad, ahí fue cuando comprendi que tenia que tener al menos un aliado en esta misión suicida**

**-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Voorhees, tengo 16 años y estoy en busca de mi padre-Vlad freno en seco, me bajo mirándome fijo**

**-Tu falleciste al nacer… eso dijo el abuelo… **

**-No luzco muerta o si?-lo mire fijo con ironia**

**-Tu historia no me convence, sabes? Como se que eres mi hermana? –me quede callada **

**-Ni yo lo se… solo se que he venido en busca de mi familia… **

**Vlad y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos **

**-No es encantadora esta escena?-Will… **

**-Will, estas vivo-sonrei enormemente corri a abrazarlo, pero Vlad me volvió a impedir correr hacia el**

**-No te engañes-me miro serio mientras me ponía detrás de el **

**-Pero… es mi amigo… Will…-mire a will con una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y miedo **

**-Veo que te veo de nuevo pequeña Lizzie-Era la voz de will… pero había algo diferente**

**Ahí fue cuando mi cabeza hizo un click… Freddy**

**-No te hagas falsas esperanzas linda, te puedo regresar a tu novio si vienes conmigo**

**-No dejare que la asesines, Krueger **

**-Vladius, vladius, vladius, acaso crees que lastimaría a la hermosa y letal hija de Voorhees?**

**-Como sabes que no nos esta engañando?**

**-Ella sabe mas de lo que debería saber, sabe de nosotros, de lecter, de todo lo que solo una verdadera asesina como nosotros descubriría, le llevare ante lecter… le haremos la prueba final **

**-Acaso no tengo voz aquí? Yo ire por mi cuenta ante lecter, no necesito de un ser despreciable como tu krueger… Ahora, sal del cuerpo de mi amigo-tome uno de los machetes de Vlad para ir contra krueger **

**-Adelante hermosa, apuñalame…-me detuve en seco a menos de 3 metros de el, MIERDA, no… yo no puedo… no podría… **

**-Devuélvemelo… -mi voz sonaba muy lastimera… mierda me doy asco**

**-Suenas igual que tu madre cuando era joven y paso exactamente lo mismo que tu ahora-enterre el machete en el suelo mientras bajaba la cabeza, comenze a caminar hacia el a paso lento, que bajo me vendi pero por alguien que sientes… amor?... supongo… haces lo que sea… incluso entregarte a la muerte**

**Todo esta ligado en este baile mortal **

**Nadie sabe como puede acabar **

**Morir o vivir **

******Solo se debe de despertar de este sueño infernal**


	28. Por el doy mi vida

**Luego de un año y media he vuelto, digamos que tuve ciertos problemas -ex-novio ojete mamon- que no me dejaban escribir pero he vuelto y creo que voy mejorando un poco con los años, espero ya dar fin a esta historia que empece cuando tenia 14 años XD sin mas, que lo disfruten**

* * *

Mire fijamente al rostro burlón de Will, contuve mis lágrimas para no dejar ver mi debilidad, te lo juro Will, buscare la forma de librarte de él

-No tengo todo el día dulzura-segui mi camino, freddy me extendió su mano sonriendo satisfecho, la estreche por inercia, vlad me miro colérico ya sin decir nada

-Te lo dire una ultima vez Krueger, suéltala

-¿Y, que haras vlad? Ir con mami a decirle que soy malo contigo como cuando eras niño, no me hagas reir, quédate sin moverte como buen mastodonte-me sujeto del cuello en una llave colocando sus garras a mi cuello-O la muñequita tendrá un par de rasguños- contuve mi enojo apretando mis labios con mis dientes al grado de hacerlos sangrar, nos comenzamos a mover internándonos en el bosque, el sonido de una escopeta nos tenso, Freddy me lanzo al suelo junto con él, vimos a una joven de cabello negro corto apuntarnos

-La fiesta se acabo Krueger, besa mi hermoso trasero, perra-la chica corrió usando la espalda de vlad de impulso para caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo de will, lo aparte de un manotazo para quedar yo en el lugar del impacto, fue simple inercia cuando salte para levantarme y darle una patada certera en su estomago para hacerla caer de espaldas

-Cassie hack…-susurre sorprendida, ¿Tambien ella esta aquí? Me di media vuelta, comencé a correr de nuevo alejándome de ellos, escuche el grito de Vlad llamándome, el gruñido de Freddy usando la voz de Will y las maldiciones que lanzaba Cassie, tengo que despejar mi mente, buscar una salida de este bosque infernal, intentar encontrar a alguien conocido, rescatar a Will de las garras de Krueger, me detuve en seco, silencio, hojas quebrándose, silencio, una respiración lenta, silencio, mire a mi alrededor con cuidado, se lo que ocultan estos bosques, me están acechando, esperando el momento indicado para salir y matarme

-¡Adelante! ¡Carne fresca! –espere en silencio en posición defensiva, no tenia arma alguna, tendría que valerme de mis golpes, mi velocidad y mi estúpida necedad

-Tranquila, soy una amiga, no hay nada que temer-de entre los arboles apareció una joven delgada de piel blanca y cabellos pelirojos, lucia fatigada, tenia manchas de sangre en su ropa, una sobreviviente a la masacre, es extraño, nunca la había visto antes pero me era familiar por alguna razón

-¿De dónde saliste? ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Carrie, vine a la fiesta con unos amigos, los estoy buscando –la mire unos segundos, analizándola, di un par de pasos hacia atrás

-¿Por qué no luces asustada?

-Lo estoy, solo que no me gusta llegar gritando a todos lados, eso alertaría a los psicópatas –se encogio de hombros- ¿Seguimos nuestro camino?-me extendió su mano amistosamente,

Me quede callada mirándola fijamente, frunci el seño, golpe su mano

-No tengo tiempo de ser ni tu niñera, ni tu amiga en estos momentos-segui avanzando pasando de largo, algo en ella no me daba confianza, esta demasiado tranquila, demasiado apacible, gire el rostro para verla de reojo, la luz de la luna me hizo ver su reflejo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca abierta suavemente su labio inferior temblando, cubrió su cabeza con sus manos en señal de desesperación su cuerpo cubierto de sangre seca, su cabello largo pelirojo, esa blusa, no es lo que parece, parece la parte superior de un vestido rasgado, un vestido de graduación, sangre, graduación, abri los ojos de golpe, comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo, a mi alrededor miles de ramas de arboles me intentaron sujetar, no se como, pero logre esquivarlas, grandes llamaradas de fuego comenzaron a explotar como minas ocultas bajo la tierra

-¿TAMBIEN TE BURLAS DE MI? ¿TAMBIEN TE ALEJARAS? ¿TAMBIEN ME DEJARAS SOLA? ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMAS, PENSE QUE SERIAS DIFERENTE, QUE SERIAS MI PRIMERA AMIGA –fui alzada en el aire sintiendo todo mi cuerpo comprimirse por una fuerza invisible

Carrie White…

Mientras tanto en la mansión

-Ohh por mi Dios, Hannibal, ¿Qué ha sido eso?- El anciano peli blanco miro sorprendido desde su ventana, movio su silla de ruedas para alejarse y evitar los vidrios rotos por las explosiones

-No es nada extraordinario Kramer, es solo una joven incomprendida que fue herida por sus compañeros de clases, ¿Qué no lo ves? El fuego, los gritos, los llantos, la pobrecita esta dolida, sola y necesita a alguien que la cuide, no es mas que la joven Carrie White

-Si la señorita White esta en el bosque al igual que se ha visto a Vladimir, eso quiere decir que vinieron todos, Williams, Hack, Vlad, ¿Qué quieren aquí? ¿No deberíamos traer de regreso a los muchachos?

-Aun no Kramer, quiero ver el desenlace de este juego–tomo un poco de vino disfrutando de la velada

-Tu manera de entretenimiento me llega a resultar perturbarte

-Muérdete la lengua, Kramer-ambos ancianos soltaron una risa discreta

-Es mejor dar explicaciones claras Lecter, conozco tus artimañas, haces que ellos vivan en la ignorancia para controlados mejor, me usas a mi para tenerlos bajo tú mando-ambos ancianos miraron hacia la puerta de su estudio, la mujer de ojos azules entro a la habitación de los ancianos, acomodo la silla de ruedas de Jonathan frente al sillón de Lecter

-Siempre dices lo mismo Jocelyn, cariño, ¿No crees que esta discusión llega a ser monótona, sin un fin? Control, manipulación, dolor, ignorancia, querida relájate y disfruta de la función

-Sus medicinas señor Kramer-le entrego un par de pastillas

-Gracias Jouzy-estrecho la mano de la mujer un poco-eres un ángel

Jocelyn miro fijamente a Lecter con el seño fruncido retándolo con la mirada

-Si la resistencia está aquí, la vida de todos ellos corre peligro y lo sabes

-¿Qué necesito hacer para que te calmes, Jocelyn?-Lecter no la miro, seguía mirando fijo la ventana que le daba una buena vista al bosque-No hay nada que temer, todo esta bajo control

-Quiero que traiga a mi esposo en este mismo momento, no estaré tranquila hasta que Jasón este en casa

-Me temo que esta fuera de mis posibilidades-el rostro de la mujer se desencajo- tu marido se encuentra en su estado mas colérico, no hay nada que pueda hacer, se ha encontrado con Vladimir y con una muchacha que le ha dado una buena pelea, está más molesto que cuando Krueger lo reto a su segundo encuentro cuando tú eras más joven

-Haga algo doctor Lecter, se lo ruego, no quiero que le pase nada a Jason, es lo único que tengo-la mujer se arrodillo frente a Lecter lastimera, este acaricio su cabeza

-Ya, ya, pequeña, me haces acordarme cuando apenas eras una jovencita, tan llena de vida, vigor, belleza-paso sus dedos por las cicatrices del rostro de la mujer, cicatrices de largos e irregulares cortes-¿Cuanto mas puede soportar tu pequeño corazón?-la mujer se aparto levantándose limpio sus lagrimas

-Si usted no me ayuda, yo ire por él

-Jocelyn no seas insensata, ni tú puedes calmarlo cuando esta cegado por la ira, ¿Quién te hizo esas cicatrices? ¿Necesito recordártelo?

-Es mi esposo, es mi deber ayudarlo-salio de la habitación-prometo regresar si veo que no me escucha, conozco mejor que nadie este bosque, creci junto con él, estare bien-salio de la habitación corriendo

-¿No es acaso el amor la razón por la cual la humanidad cae a pedazos?

-Esta vez, no te puedo dar la razón mi estimado Lecter

Mientras tanto

Un hombre de ropa andrajosa, con un machete en mano y una mascara de hockey cubriendo su rostro hacia su recorrido buscando a los que se atrevieron a pisar sus tierras, con cada paso que daba la voz de su madre retumbaba en su cabeza

-_Matalos a todos Jason, matalos por mami, a todos jason, matalos ya_-sus ojos siempre verdes se tornaron lentamente negros al ver a una joven rubia huir junto a un hombre de camisa azul de botones y una mano de metal, la voz de su madre cambio a un tono mas autoritario_-No pierdas mas el tiempo hijo mio, mátala, te lo he dicho muchas veces mi muchacho, tu solo necesitas de tu amada madre, a nadie mas, ella te ha pervertido, esa pequeña zorra te corrompió, te alejo de mi, es una inútil Jason, no la necesitas, solo te ha causado sufrimiento, no pudo ni proteger a mi nieta, mata a Jocelyn, mata a esa zorra_ –Jason sacudió su cabeza con molestia, siguió su camino para ir tras aquellos 2 sobrevivientes, tenia que distraerse, madre esta de mal humor, y cuando madre esta de mal humor, podría lastimar a Jouzy, algo que no se puede permitir, Jouzy es mi mujer, Jouzy siempre ha estado a mi lado, Jouzy es mi adoracion, Jouzy es mi amiga,Jouzy_… es una zorra _


	29. Papa, sálvame de la bruja

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, ya pronto sera el desenlace (creo...) y quizas empiece a hacer la historia de los padres de lizzie, quien sabe, sera una buena historia de amor extraña XD**

**Agradecimientos **

**Lessath: La verdad, te agradesco mucho, todos tus comentarios, tu paciencia jajaja, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero no defraudarte por que eres una o uno de mis mas fieles seguidores :D y eso lo aprecio mucho **

**Corazon de crystyal: jajajaja JASON ES MIO :3 jajajaja pero te lo comparto, muchas gracias tambien a ti por ser paciente y darle un rato de tu tiempo a esta historia que lleva perdida mucho tiempo**

**Gushu: Querido padrino, por toda la paciencia, espero que esto sea de tu agrado jaja luego de tantos años sin hablar **

* * *

Cuando madre está de mal humor, podría lastimar a Jouzy, algo que no se puede permitir, Jouzy es mi mujer, Jouzy siempre ha estado a mi lado, Jouzy es mi adoración, Jouzy es mi amiga, Jouzy… _es una zorra_...

Concéntrate, mira a tu presa, síguelo, ignora los gritos de mama, recuerda tu enojo, la sangre, matarlos por mama, matarlos por Jocelyn, matarlos por mi hija

-CARRIE, ¿QUE CARAJOS? BAJALA, LA VAS A MATAR- Iba a seguir avanzando siguiendo las voces pero unos crujidos lo hicieron detenerse, imposible, nadie es tan sigiloso como para no escucharlo acercarse

-Jamás creí que volvería a verte enorme hijo de puta- MATALA JASON¡ MATALA AHORA¡ SABES DE QUIEN ES ESA VOZ¡ VOLTEA AHORA Y LIQUIDALA¡ LIQUIDALA COMO ASESINO A MI DULCE NIETA¡ MATA A GIANNI COLE¡

Gia Cole, madre de Elizabeth por 16 años, traía puesto una camisa negra, una chaqueta y pantalones militares, unas botas negras, cargando una escopeta recortada así como un par de berettas en su cintura

-Ha pasado tiempo Jasón ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue? ¿21 años? Cuando tanto yo como Jocelyn íbamos a la escuela preparatoria, grandes amigos, un novio que adoraba, no te hagas el imbécil, ambos sabemos que entiendes cada puta palabra que te estoy diciendo, me lo quitaste todo, a mis amigos, a mi novio, a todos los asesinaste, menos a mi y a ella- Vio como Jasón sacaba su machete, de un disparo con su escopeta se lo quito- ¿Qué no eres educado con una dama? Debes esperar a que termine de hablar-camino lentamente mirándolo fijo- Llore mucho tiempo, me quebré, había perdido al amor de mi vida, después de recupérame tanto física como emocionalmente, me uní a la resistencia que se encargaba de buscar a los de tu clase para eliminarlos, me entrene por años para asesinarte a ti y a Jocelyn con mis propias manos, cuando fui a liquidarlos me sorprendió el saber que ella sufría mucho estando contigo lucia demacrada, enferma, moribunda escondida en una esquina en esa vieja casa de pescador llena de heridas por tu propia mano me dio una gran satisfacción así que deje que ella sufriera con el destino que eligió-una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero de nuevo su rostro se endureció- El gusto no me duro mucho, me vine enterando al poco tiempo que Jocelyn vivía un cuento de hadas, viviendo en una gran mansión escondida en el interior del bosque con una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas, un hijo adoptivo y otro en camino

Jasón dio otro paso adelante sin importarle, Gia volvió a dispararle con su escopeta para hacerlo retroceder

-Fui paciente por mucho tiempo Voorhees, pero todos tienen un límite, y para hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hiciste, tenía que regresarte el favor, secuestrando a Jocelyn, la pobre jamás se lo espero, un día de compras en el supermercado de Crystal Lake sin su estúpido primo Myers vigilándola, un golpe certero en la nuca y hola Silent Hill, el resto de la historia la conoces, tu hermosa esposa con su vientre abierto por El Culto y los restos de un bebe carbonizado por las llamas

Jasón no tuvo que escuchar más, sus ojos verdes se tornaron negros de la furia al recordarlo, troto contra esa mujer que comenzó a dispararle en el pecho con su escopeta para hacerlo retroceder

-¿Sabes lo gracioso, Voorhees? Fue divertido ver gritar de dolor y desesperación a Jocelyn cuando vio caer a su bebe a las llamas ¿Sentiste el mismo dolor? –al verlo tan cerca cambio a sus berettas

_¡QUE SUFRA! PERRA BASTARDA DEGOLLALA HAZ QUE SUFRA JASON Y LUEGO HAZ SUFRIR A JOCELYN POR PERMITIR SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD _

-GIA, APARTATE-El sonido de una sierra eléctrica hizo detener a Jasón junto a una fuerza invisible que lo dejo tieso

-Williams, esta es mi pelea no tuya

-Gia, no puedes tu sola contra él, eres mi única amiga, no podría vivir si te pasa algo- Carrie miro preocupada a la mujer

-Tranquila Carrie, estoy bien, solo quería desahogarme, ¿Quiénes son?- se fijó en las 2 figuras ocultas tras Ash, una era alta y la otra figura pequeña

-Ahh, una sobreviviente y algo que te dejara con el ojo cuadrado cuando te enteres, ¿se las dejo a su cuidado? Yo tengo que llevar a Sherry a mi auto-Ash sujeto de la cintura a la joven rubia de pechos grandes que lucía ya demacrada por todas las persecuciones de la noche

-Ash, estoy cansada ya vámonos por favor…-susurro en el oído de Ash que sonrió divertido

-¿Quién es la otra?- Gia miro de reojo a la otra joven de estatura pequeña

-Hola madre- esa voz… no… no puede estar aquí

-¿Madre?-la voz de Ash sonó confundida mirando fijo a Lizzie

-¡ELIZABETH! -corrió hacia la chica para abrazarla con fuerza

Elizabeth POV.

¿Por qué ella está aquí? ¿Vino en mi búsqueda? HA Que no me haga reír, como si de verdad le importe, maldita bruja, ya me ha traído demasiado dolor y sufrimiento a mi vida como para que ahora intente ser la madre del año de un momento a otro, patético

-Suéltame-mi voz sonó cortante mirándola fijamente

-No me hables así jovencita, me tenías muy preocupada, en cuanto supe que estabas aquí vine a buscarte –la empuje con fuerza

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste esta mañana madre

-Gia, no puedo mantenerlo en control –mire a Carrie sus manos se tensaron agotada con gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, mire hacia donde estaba señalando… Papa…

- Gianni, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme-la mirada de Ash se endureció mirando fijo a su compañera

-No tengo nada que decirte Ashley –la mujer que decía ser mi madre lo enfrento con la mirada- Noticia de última hora, sí, tengo una hija, no, no es tuya, lo siento cariño, siempre use pastillas cuando cogíamos en el cuartel

-Ni sabes de lo que hablas Gianni, ella es…-no lo tolere más, tengo que hacer algo o mi padre seguirá sufriendo, estaba de rodillas luchando contra el control de Carrie para liberarse, sus ojos negros solo irradiaron ira, furia y un deseo de asesinar a todos los presentes, me parte el corazón verlo de esa manera, el grito desesperado nació de mi pecho sin pensar

-PAPA, SUELTENLO, DEJALO EN PAZ, LO LASTIMAN-el brazo de mi madre me sujeto con fuerza para evitarme ir hacia mi padre, su mirada se fue hacia mi, nos miramos fijamente, le roge con la mirada que me salvara, que me librara de ella, de este monstruo que me torturo por años, que me separo de él y de mi madre-Por favor papa… ayúdame…-solloce impotente, los ojos de mi padre se volvieron verdes lentamente, sonreí un poco, quizás, solo quizás, me recordó

-Es la hija de Jasón Voorhees –la voz de Ash se tornó fría-Busquemos un lugar mas seguro donde podamos hablar, dudo que a big daddy le agrade que tengamos de rehén a su bebe luego de años de creer que estaba "muerta" y tu-sujeto el brazo de Gia- Considérate fuera de la resistencia luego de que todo esto termine

-CUIDADO-La voz de Carrie sono lejana luego de un gruñido salido del mismo infierno, mi padre esta libre de su poder, molesto y portando su machete

Esta noche habrá más sangre pintando los suelos del Campamento Crystal Lake y para ser honesta, estoy sonriendo satisfecha


	30. Llegando a casa

**DIOSSSS NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTO LIDIE CON ESTE CAPITULO XD En fin, las cosas se complican mas aun eso todo lo que dire, dejen su review, disfruten la historia y gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir continuando esto mas a diario**

* * *

Esta noche habrá más sangre pintando los suelos del Campamento Crystal Lake y para ser honesta, estoy sonriendo satisfecha

Jasón POV

La cabeza me da vueltas, no pienso con claridad, solo escucho el eco de los gritos de mi madre, la fuerza que oprime sobre mi esa pelirroja no me deja calmarme, ver a solo unos metros de mi a Gia me enloquece, quiero romperle el cuello, degollarla, mutilarla y aun así no estaría satisfecho por todo el dolor que le causo a mi esposa, ellos hablan, susurran, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, la ira no me deja escucharlos, alzo la vista para verlos a todos, Ashley Williams, reconozco esa sierra eléctrica donde fuera, Carrie White, se que es ella porque me mira fijamente y no puedo mover mis piernas y brazos, una rubia que se oculta tras Ash, una sobreviviente de la fiesta posiblemente, Gianni Cole, abraza a una chica de estatura pequeña contra ella, no me deja verla, no importa, también debe ser una sobreviviente, madre, ¿Qué debo hacer?

_Lucha mi pequeño y hermoso Jasón, libérate de esta perra, tienes la fuerza mi niño y lo sabes, mami confía en ti, hazlos pagar por lo que te hicieron y luego haz pagar a Jocelyn _

Madre, gracias, pero eso ultimo, evítatelo, sabes que no pasara

_Cuestión de tiempo mi cielito lindo, sabes que siempre haces lo que mami te pide sin importar las cosas _

Tengo que obedecer a mama, ella siempre tiene la razón, la mayor parte del tiempo

Mire fijamente a la pelirroja, su mirada asustada me dio la señal para comenzar a moverme

-Gia no puedo mantenerlo en control-el quejido desesperado de la pelirroja hizo que comenzara a luchar contra ella con mas energía, mis piernas comenzaron a responderme lentamente mientras me intentaba ponerme de pie, duele como mil demonios, pero debo intentarlo solo un poco mas, siguieron hablando ni me moleste en prestarles atención tengo que escapar

-Ni sabes de lo que hablas Gianni ella es… -vi como la chica que estaba en brazos de Gia se solto de su agarre de manera desesperada, fue hacia mi, Gia la envolvió de la cintura con su brazo para evitarle venir hacia donde estoy, la mire fijamente con duda ¿Por qué querría acercarse?

-¡PAPA! SUELTENLO, DEJALO EN PAZ, LO LASTIMAN-la vi directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules, como el color de Jocelyn pero una mirada penetrante justo como los mios, su cabello rubio oscuro, su estatura pequeña, un momento, es la misma chica con la que pelee hace rato, ella fue la que me apuñalo con los machetes de Vladimir, esa manera de moverse, justo como una de nosotros, no, no puede ser verdad, no es posible que sea como nosotros, se ve tan pequeña y frágil justo como Jocelyn cuando la conoci, la volvi a mirar, ahora su rostro luce mas claro para mi, mis ojos deben estar volviéndose a poner verdes-Por favor papa… ayúdame…- lagrimas recorrieron su rostro surcado de moretones y sangre, su voz sono tan lastimera y suplicante, algo dentro de mi se removió con malestar, tenia un nudo en la garganta, algo me hacia querer ir hacia ella y arrancársela de los brazos a Gianni, llevármela lejos de ellos, quizás con Jocelyn, le agradaría tener compañía de una jovencita que se parece tanto a ella, si, debo hacer eso, matar a todos y llevarme a esta chica con mi esposa, va a hacer sonreír a Jocelyn.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chiquilla, eso me tranquiliza, está de acuerdo en que los mate y la saque de aquí

-Es la hija de Jasón Voorhees-Las palabras de Ash retumbaron en mis oídos

_Sabes que es verdad hijo mío, tu corazón te lo dice, tu madre te lo dice, ella es tu hija, sé que has escuchado muchas cosas hoy, no quisiste creer las palabras de Krueger cuando te dijo que la bebe incinerada no era tu hija, ni las palabras de Thomas y Michael cuando escucharon el grito de una chica diciendo que una tal Elizabeth era tu hija, pero mírala, allí esta, frente a ti, rogándote que la rescates de esos monstruos, estoy tan feliz por ti, mi amada nieta esta viva y esta bien, pero el trabajo aun no esta h_echo _mi niño, debes de liquidar a todos aquellos que la han lastimado, vamos hijo mio, es hora de matar_

Mis ojos se tornaron negros, de mi pecho salio un grito infernal, mi fuerza dejo noqueada a Carrie White cuando me libre de sus ataduras mentales, no tarde en escuchar las pisadas de Myers tras de mi, incluso escuche la sierra eléctrica de Thomas encendiéndose, estamos listos, he esperado mucho tiempo para este dia, en que la resistencia muere bajo mi machete, mire de nuevo a la jovencita de cabello color caramelo, le indique que se alejara con un movimiento de cabeza, lo siento pequeña, no quiero que veas esto…

Elizabeth POV

Asenti mirando a mi padre, sabía que tenia que irme lejos, iba a estar en medio de otra masacre, el sonido de la sierra eléctrica de Thomas me lo confirma asi como el destello blanco de la máscara de Michael, mordí la mano de la bruja de mi madre

-AHH MALDITA CHIQUILLA INFERNAL-Me solto, aproveche para escabullirme y huir de allí

-¿A dónde y con tanta prisa?-Ashley me sujeto de mi chaqueta, me la quite para seguir corriendo lejos de allí, vi de reojo sobre mi hombro a mi padre, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, lo sabía, sabia que no me olvidarías papa, prometo que estaremos juntos en cuanto todo esto termine

-Llama a Cassie y a Vlad, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-Gia lucia molesta mirando a los 3 asesinos

-Estan en camino, ¿Te salio el tiro por la culata, eh Cole?

-No molestes Williams, tenemos trabajo aquí –apunto contra los 3 asesinos

Mientras tanto

Una mujer de cabello color caramelo corria por el bosque en busca de sus seres queridos, lucia agotada y demacrada, sus ojeras se marcaron permanentemente en su piel por los años en vela cuidando del bienestar de aquel que amaba

-Jasón, ¿En dónde estás?...-susurro limpiando un par de lágrimas de su rostro, vio a lo lejos entre varios arboles una figura alta de espalda ancha cargando un machete, sonrio contenta, corrió hacia su dirección- JASÓN-lo abrazo con fuerza contra su espalda, la figura le doblaba el tamaño a la menuda mujer -¿En donde te habias metido? Me tenias con el corazón en la mano, vamos a casa mientras podamos, te lo pido por favor, no mas cazerias, no por esta noche

-No soy Jasón-una voz gruesa impotente se escuchó tras una mascara de gas, la mujer se aparto de golpe

-... ¿Vladimir?... ¿Hijo, en verdad eres tú?- Jocelyn se acerco para tocar el rostro del hombre

-Lo siento madre, ahora soy parte del enemigo, no puedes confiar en mi, vete mientras puedes, por favor –le aparto la mano con delicadeza

-No, por supuesto que no, no te dejare aquí, si tu padre te ve…

-No es mi padre-contuvo la rabia en sus palabras

-Te crio como uno, junto conmigo, por favor Vladimir, regresa a casa-lo miro fijamente suplicante

-Te lo dije madre, soy el enemigo, tuviste tu oportunidad…-un golpe en la nuca de Jocelyn la hizo caer al suelo, Cassie miro el cuerpo inerte de la mujer

-Es increíble que después de tantos años de vivir entre asesinos, jamás aprendió a cuidarse la espalda, patético-pateo un poco a la mujer para mirarla mejor- Uyy que hermoso rostro, es una pena que este lleno de cicatrices jajaja, a tu padre le gusta jugar rudo

-No hables asi de mi madre-cargo en sus brazos a la mujer para llevársela

-Como digas grandote, vamos, Ash nos busca, al parecer no puede contra un par de locos gigantes musculosos sin nuestra ayuda-se alejaron caminando

Mientras tanto cerca de la mansión

-Al fin lo hiciste chiquilla, haz llegado a casa- la figura de Will se recargaba contra la puerta de la gran mansión mirando a Lizzie que salía de entre los rosales, luciendo agotada de tanto correr

-Cierra la boca Krueger, un trato es un trato, saca tu puto trasero del cuerpo de Will o te partiré en dos con una pala –gruño con molestia mirándolo

-Quizás después, por ahora, te están esperando…-abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar


	31. Bienvenida a la familia

** Dejen su review, disfruten la historia y gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir continuando esto mas a diario**

**AQUI YA TODO TOCA FONDO DIOSSS ESTO ES DEMACIADO :O**

* * *

-Quizás después, por ahora, te están esperando…-abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar

La casa por dentro tiene toda la firma de Lecter impresa, candelabros finos, alfombras importadas, muebles de la más alta calidad, libreros repartidos en cada esquina rebosantes de libros, siendo honesta no parece una guarida de asesinos seriales, luce más como una casa sacada de una revista de hombres blancos millonarios, me fije en los detalles por costumbre, note varias manchas oscuras recubriendo las paredes blancas, manchones imposibles de borrar incluso con los mejores blanqueadores, las manchas de sangre de sus víctimas, una enorme escalera da a la segunda planta, del pasillo del segundo piso logro escuchar música clásica, de Felix Mendelssohn - A Midsummer Night's Dream, natural en Lecter, vuelvo a fijar mi vista a los pasillos tras la escalera hay un largo pasillo con enormes fotografías en marcos dorados adornandolo, me detengo para caminar hacia ellos.

-En esas fotos se ve bien plasmada un grave caso de síndrome de Estocolmo-la voz burlona de Will me desconcierta pero debo de recordar quien es el que ahora habita su cuerpo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me detengo a ver uno de los cuadros

-Que la mujer en esas fotografías, esta mas loca y perturbada que su propio primo

El cuadro era grande, rectangular, con finas molduras, detalles de flores y enredaderas, en ella se mostraba la imagen de 7 personas reunidas en un gran jardín, el día soleado, con el cielo azul de fondo, por orden de estatura los 4 grandes asesinos seriales se colocaron uno al lado del otro en la fotografía, miraban al frente sin expresión, ojos negros, ojos de ira contenida lo deduje por los puños apretados de mi padre la cabeza casi baja de Michael y la seriedad de Thomas, el más alto, mi padre, erguido usando su máscara de hockey, traía puesto un traje de etiqueta desgastado negro, con corbata bien anudada azul y saco negro, a su lado mi tío Michael con una camisa blanca, chaleco y corbata negra, usando su máscara blanca, mi tío Thomas solo usaba una camisa blanca pantalones negros y un saco color negro, Freddy tenía su saco negro colgado a su hombro, el único con mirada despreocupada haciendo una señal de rock con su mano, la corbata ya mal anudada pantalones negros.

Las tres personas situadas en medio era mi abuelo Hannibal con su traje negro de etiqueta camisa color vino oscuro una corbata negra bien peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos siempre enigmáticos reflejaban cierta tristeza, otro hombre anciano lo acompañaba, lo mire fijamente unos momentos para darme cuenta que no era nada más y nada menos que Jonathan Kramer, alias Jigsaw, al igual que los demás iba bien vestido con un traje negro una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata negra su cabello blanco siempre alborotado estaba bien peinado para la ocasión, sentado sobre una silla de ruedas tomaba la mano de una mujer sentada en medio de todos en una silla de terciopelo rojo, como si fuera la persona mas importante de ese circulo, mire fijamente el cuadro, el rostro de la mujer no se apreciaba, oculto bajo un velo negro apenas se notaba su cabello, creo que era rubio, llevaba puesto un vestido muy largo color negro con una cruz pequeña de oro en su cuello, lucia triste, apagada, como si el mundo hubiera perdido el color y el sentido, la comprendía, se lo que es vivir en un infierno.

-Bonito ¿no crees? Fue un día muy conmovedor, un funeral, el anciano quería aprovechar la ocasión, solo esa vez los grandulones dejaron vestirse como el anciano quiso, jamás los vio tan elegantes en su vida asi que tuvo que tomarnos una fotografía y mandarla a ampliar, créeme, a Jouzy no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia cuando colgó el cuadro, creo que incluso mando a su grandulón a romperla, el anciano lo impidió como siempre

-¿Jouzy? ¿De quién hablas?

-Ahh, claro, ahí no se aprecia, mira tras de ti

Me gire para ver un marco ovalado, ahí mirándome fijamente, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, un par de lágrimas se asomaron por mi rostro, aunque lucia mayor a la fotografía que me había mostrado mi padre de ella en mi sueño, sabia quién era ella, mi madre, esos ojos azules como el cielo, su rostro en forma de corazón, su largo cabello color caramelo, esa eterna sonrisa en sus labios aun habiendo sufrido grandes pérdidas y horrores, usaba un vestido mas elegante color blanco de tirantes asi como su cruz de oro a su cuello, mi mente se perdió en pequeñas ensoñaciones ¿Cómo es? ¿Sera amable conmigo? ¿Me va a querer como su hija? Mi mente hizo click de improviso, mi corazón se agito, mi cabeza se giro hacia atrás para ver la otra fotografía, todos reunidos, vestidos de negro, un funeral, estaban de luto.

-¿De quién era el funeral?

-Pues tu funeral tontita –Freddy sonrió cínico mirándome-¿Quieres darte prisa? Luego tendrás tiempo para el tour –me indico que lo siguiera para ir hacia las escaleras

-¿Podre verla después de terminar con mi interrogatorio con Lecter?-Freddy me ignoro mientras me empujaba para apurarme

-Sígueme, ya los ha hecho esperar mucho-subió las escaleras de caracol que se encontraban en el centro de la casa, se detuvo a mitad de los escalones, no me miro, hablo más para sí mismo- Estoy 75% seguro de que eres el producto de Voorhees y Myers, de ser asi, habré pagado mi deuda a Jouzy y seré libre, de no serlo, yo me encargare personalmente de asesinarte, créeme, será una muerte piadosa a comparación de lo que los demás podrían hacerte, el teatro que has montado allá fuera no le hará gracia al enmascarado de hockey si resultas ser una impostora –sonrió de medio lado para continuar subiendo, apreté los puños con molestia

-No si yo te asesino primero-gruñí hondamente clavando mi mirada a su nuca

-Quisiera verte intentarlo pequeña, eres igual de fiera que Jouzy, eso me encanta-rio suavemente para llegar a la segunda planta

-¿Jouzy? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

-Es más cómodo que referirnos a ella como Señora de Voorhees-me guio a una habitación situada al fondo, sus puertas de caoba bien labradas semi abiertas dejaban pasar la música de Mendelssohn

-Hazla pasar-la voz profunda del Doctor Lecter me dejo clavada en el suelo, Will me empujo para hacerme entrar a la fuerza

-Vamos no te quedes estática, se va a enfadar-cerro la puerta tras de si ahogando una risa

-Asi que tu eres la jovencita que ha causado tantos problemas alla afuera- Un par de hombres me miraron desde sus lugares, uno de ellos John Kramer, desde su silla de ruedas sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa y admiración, a su lado en su sillón color vino Hannibal Lecter me estudio con su mirada analítica, trate de serenarme, mostrar la mayor educación posible, no los hagas enfadar, estudia la habitación, si Jigsaw está con él, está claro que esta misma casa es una trampa mortal

-Buenas noches, caballeros, siento no estar presentable para esta importante reunión mi nombre es Elizabeth Voorhees-baje la cabeza un poco a modo de respeto y humildad

-Buenas noches señorita Voorhees, un apellido muy osado de usar ¿En verdad es tuyo?

-Solo doy mi presentación, es el nombre con el que siempre he sido llamada por aquella que me crio

-¿Te refieres a tu madre?

-No es mi madre-contuve mi enojo pero el tono de mi voz subio-Esa bruja me tuvo cautiva por 16 años ocultándome la verdad

-¿Cómo se llama esa mujer, pequeña?

-Gianni Cole-la mirada de Lecter se crispo con molestia pero se recupero al instante

-Sí, lamentablemente, la conozco y todos aquí tenemos razones para asesinarla, que seas familiar de ella te resta puntos pequeña-la mirada de Lecter se endureció, mi espalda se puso rígida, le sostuve la mirada- Esa mujer nos ha cazado e intentado liquidar por años, ¿Que acaso ser su hija no te hace una infiltrada?

-Si de verdad fuera hija suya, ¿Por qué me daría el apellido de un asesino serial?

-Alto-alzo su mano- en ningún momento hemos dejado de ser corteses, mantén tu educación jovencita, a la ultima muchacha que me falto el respeto, cocine un lampredotto con su estomago

-Lo siento Doctor Lecter, intento entenderlos, intento demostrarles, que es posible que yo sea hija de Jasón Voorhees

-No tienes pruebas, ni argumentos, ni nada, ¿Por qué hasta ahora vienes a buscar a tu padre? ¿Nunca te preguntaste el porqué de tu apellido?

-Fui víctima de una paradoja, doctor, cada ves que preguntaba por mi padre de pequeña, esa mujer me jalaba el cabello y me lanzaba por las escaleras gritando "A ver si asi preguntas por tu padre" eso inicio en cuanto aprendi a hablar y a entender lo que sucedía a mi alrededor cuando tenia 3 años, a la larga aprendí a no volver a preguntar

-Entendible, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Qué te hizo revelarte?

-Un sueño… un padre que me quería, una familia que me quería y me protegia, un guía-miro a Lecter- lo tenia todo estando con ustedes, ese sueño me dio lo que jamas tuve en esta vida, seguridad y cariño-los mire a los ojos esperando que me creyeran, el Doctor Lecter me sostuvo la mirada, se veía mas serio de lo normal

- tengo una última pregunta ¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí?

-Quiero una familia-baje la mirada- una madre, un padre, algo mejor

-¿Te das cuenta la clase de personas que somos?

-yo sé que la vida que llevan no es la más adecuada por sus oficios, pero al menos, sé que será mejor que estar con esa mujer un día mas, quiero demostrarles, que puedo ser la niña que merecen, si me dieran la oportunidad

-Asombroso, Magnifico, Esplendido, Bravo mi niña, Bravo-escuche los aplausos pausados junto a la voz de Hannibal- No estas asustada, sabes porque estás aquí, y lo más importante, eres la viva imagen de Jocelyn ¿No te parece John?

-Ufff Hannibal ya estaba a punto de intervenir en serio, desde que la vi, casi me da un ataque, pensé que la dulce Jouzy había rejuvenecido, tiene que ser ella, tiene que ser su hija, maldita sea, yo mismo entrare en uno de mis juegos si no es verdad-intento reir a carcajadas pero comenzó a toser con fuerza, tomo su máscara de oxígeno para serenarse

Mi rostro se ilumino, por fin, lo hice, estoy en casa, con mi familia, me han aceptado, iba a ir a abrazarlos pero la mirada seria de Hannibal me detuvo en seco

-Pero pregúntate a ti misma ¿Podrás vivir entre nosotros? Asesinos, sí. Pero hemos matado a personas muy cercanas para ti, se que Krueger ha tomado el control de aquel joven que quieres, tendrás que renunciar a toda tu vida pasada para poder estar con nosotros, Elizabeth ¿perdonarás eso y vendrás con nosotros o simplemente despertarás de este sueño una vez más?


	32. Se llama Elizabeth?

** Dejen su review, disfruten la historia y gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir continuando esto mas a diario**

* * *

-Pero pregúntate a ti misma ¿Podrás vivir entre nosotros? Asesinos, sí. Pero hemos matado a personas muy cercanas para ti, se que Krueger ha tomado el control de aquel joven que quieres, tendrás que renunciar a toda tu vida pasada para poder estar con nosotros, Elizabeth ¿perdonarás eso y vendrás con nosotros o simplemente despertarás de este sueño una vez más?

Mire fijamente a ambos ancianos, enmudecí

-Vamos cariño, no te exaltes, tienes toda la noche para pensarlo, además, aún falta que te vea el resto de la familia hasta ahora solo Krueger sabe de ti, los demás aún no están del todo enterados-mire al señor Kramer, no pude reprimir mi sonrisa, él a diferencia de mi abuelo Hannibal, tiene corazón y esperanza en la humanidad, el con sus muertes quiere dar una enseñanza, que aprecien sus vidas, si llegara a tomar esta vida, sin duda elegiría seguir los pasos de Kramer

-Primero, háblanos un poco de tu persona, Elizabeth, siéntate, no estés tanto tiempo en pie, sin duda estas exhausta por todo lo que pasaste esa noche-mire a Hannibal, asentí un poco, acerque una silla de madera para sentarme frente a ambos –Comienza

-Tengo 16 años recién cumplidos, mi cumpleaños es el 13 de Mayo, disfruto de la literatura clásica al igual que las grandes sinfonías de Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, etc. Me he instruido en canto y en ballet, se tocar violín y piano, no soy tan buena en deportes, pero tengo record en atletismo en el pueblo donde crecí, pude haber ido a competencias pero la que decía ser mi madre jamás me lo permitió, tengo bases en esgrima y kick boxing.- No me gusta nada alardear, pero tengo que impresionarlos de todas las maneras posibles

-Eso es lo que haces pequeña, aunque es muy impresionante, háblanos de tu persona

-Soy reservada, impulsiva, con problemas de ira –me cruze de brazos suspirando cansada- Daño a las personas de mi alrededor verbal y psicológicamente para dejar salir la frustración de la situación que vivo en casa –bufe un poco rodando los ojos, baje el volumen de mi voz un poco casi en susurro- Nunca aprendí a nadar, le tengo fobia al agua

-Sí, me había dado una ligera idea-sonrió ligeramente- Igual que Jasón

-Deja de abrumarla Lecter, la pobre debe de estar agotada, mejor, a esperar a que lleguen los muchachos y Jouzy para contarle las buenas noticias-sonreí un poco mirando a Kramer, el me regreso la sonrisa

Un grito de terror retumbo como eco dentro de la casa, un grito femenino, me levante de golpe de la silla me puse alerta preparada para correr en caso de ser una trampa

-Justo a tiempo-Hannibal asintió complacido-Pensé que Krueger se retrasaría de nuevo

La puerta se abrió, vi entrar a Will que me sonreía divertido aun usando las ropas de Krueger

-Felicitaciones bebe, has pasado la primera prueba, aquí viene la segunda-me lanzo un machete lo sujete con agilidad

Fruncí el ceño tratando de evitar que el enojo me consumiera

-¿A quién tengo que matar?-gruñí con molestia no por las ganas de asesinar, sino por el hecho que me quieran obligar a tomar las riendas del negocio familiar sin siquiera comprobar al 100% si de verdad soy su sangre

-¿No te parece de lo más adorable, Kramer? Tiene solo 16 años y ya sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer

-¿No es mucha presión? Aun es joven

-Vladimir comenzó a entrenar a los 14 años, yo diría que ya es tiempo de empezar, Krueger, llévala a la segunda prueba- Will me sujeto del brazo, lo aparte con molestia

-Puedo ir sola, muchas gracias, solo indícame el camino

-Uyy, que fiereza, y además una hermosura-me sujeto de la barbilla sonriéndome de medio lado- Sera grato tenerte con nosotros-mire los ojos de Will, esos ojos verde claro, en vez de reflejar ese cariño y alegría que siempre me dedicaba al verme, ahora veo perversión y lujuria por parte de Krueger, para ser honesta conmigo misma, me dio el impulso de besarlo como nos habíamos besado antes de que fuera manipulado, pero me contuve, apreté mis puños respirando hondamente, aparte a Freddy de un manotazo

-Metete en tus asuntos Krueger-lo mire fijamente con odio

-Me partes el corazón bebe-comenzó a caminar para guiarme escaleras abajo hacia la entrada de la casa

-Pedófilo-murmure para mí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿Lista? –sujeto el pomo para hacerlo girar

-Terminemos con esto de una vez-alce el machete sujetándolo con fuerza, me prepare para correr

-Ahí te espera tu presa, haznos sentir orgullosos…-corri con velocidad al verlo abrir la puerta, en medio del claro se encontraba de rodillas una joven de cabello castaño tenia trozos de calva, como si la hubieran jalado del cabello y al huir se los arrancaran, con su ropa rasgada tenia algunos cortes de cuchillo en sus brazos y torso, esta no es obra de Krueger, parecen cortes mas limpios, hechos por un cuchillo, quizás, solo quizás, ella haya sido encontrada por Michael, pero Michael no ataca a nadie a menos que interfiera su camino para matar a sus familiares… familiares…

Seguí corriendo, alce el machete al mismo tiempo que la chica alzaba la vista, maldita y jodida suerte, Sarah Robinson…

Algo sucede, no quiero parar, se que es ella, pero no quiero parar, tiene que morir, tiene que terminar, el dolor terminara en cuanto ella muera, solo queda ella, solo ella…

-¡ELIZABETH! –Me detengo en seco a solo unos cm de su cabeza, su grito me hace reaccionar, me aparto trastabillando y cayendo de sentón

-…Mi cabeza…-sobo mi cabeza con dolor, siento un dolor al rojo vivo como si algo me quemara por dentro, sujeto mi cuello adolorida-… ¿Qué sucedió?...

-Mmm, como esperaba, heredaste la maldición de Myers…-siento los dedos de Will recorrer mi nuca- jamás creí que tendrías la marca en la nuca, ohh bueno, con este tatuaje ya tienes mas que suficiente para demostrar que eres hija de tu madre, ella es una Myers después de todo –mi cabeza aun dolia, apenas podía escuchar a Freddy, me intente poner de pie para volver a la casa- Hey, aun tienes trabajo que hacer

-…Que… te…den…por…el culo Krueger…-entre a la casa para ir a desplomarme a uno de los sillones

Mientras tanto

Ash Williams intentaba mantener a raya a 3 grandes asesinos con su escopeta, mientras mantenía en su espalda a la joven estudiante Sherry

-En serio Gia, de no ser porque podemos morir en estos momentos no dejaría que me ayudaras

-Cierra la boca y dispara- Gianni cole usaba por igual sus armas para disparar contra los 2 titanes inmortales enmascarados, Cara de cuero no era tanto un problema, pero si era fastidioso cuando comenzó a pelear contra Ash, ambos choques de sierras eléctricas eran estridentes, no podía escuchar ni sus pensamientos, tenia que cuidar de la pobre de Carrie que seguía inconsciente por no poder mantener a raya al colosal Voorhees

-Gia, no es por querer alarmarte, pero me he quedado sin balas-comenzó a golpear a Myers con su escopeta para mantenerlo a raya, los 3 asesinos los iban acorralando

-Grandioso, ¿Y ahora que?-dejo caer ambas berettas, miro a Jasón de pie frente a ella alzando su machete- Asi no puedo terminar- lo pateo con fuerza para alejarlo, recibiendo un corte profundo en su muslo con el machete de Jasón ahogo un grito con dolor

-Creo que deberíamos de correr-comenzaron a alejarse lentamente

-¿Dejaras a tu noviesita atrás? Seria buena carnada-miro seria al hombre

-Cierra la boca Gianni- Jason gruño con fuerza para abalanzarse sobre Gianni cuando un golpe certero con un bat metalico lo alejo un par de metros de ella

-¿Empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros?-Cassie Hack sonrio alzando su bat frente a los 3 asesinos

-¿Dónde carajo estaban?-Gianni miro colérica a ambos, iba a continuar con sus insultos cuando vio que Vlad llevaba a alguien en brazos, una persona que le era muy familiar, esa melena rubio oscuro, esa piel surcada por cicatrices, ese rostro ovalado-…Jocelyn… -se aparto varios pasos intentando ganar ventaja y huir, Ash no se lo permitió sujetándola del brazo

Los 3 asesinos se detuvieron en seco al ver quien estaba frente ellos, su viejo aprendiz, el joven Vladimir, por respeto a los deseos de Jocelyn no tenían permitido hacerle daño alguno, mas ver a Jocelyn en sus brazos inconsciente fue la gota que derramo el vaso

El gruñido que se formó en la garganta de Jasón era por menos escalofriante

-Ni se molestes en amenazarme señor Voorhees, sabe que no sería capaz de hacerle daño-sujeto contra su pecho a la mujer, Jason dio otro paso al frente- Venimos a negociar-coloco su mano en el cuello de Jocelyn-Un solo paso mas y soy capaz de romperle el cuello-su voz sonaba dura y amenazante, pero tras su máscara rogaba al cielo que Voorhees se detuviera y no lo forzara a asesinar a su madre

Jasón medito unos momentos, con un movimiento de cabeza, tanto Myers como Hewitt se colocaron a sus costados bajando sus armas

-Yo vine a partir cráneos, no hagas una estupidez y diles lo que queremos- Cassie miraba fijo a Vlad con enojo

-Llévenos con el Doctor Lecter, solo así se la entregaremos

-Siendo claros-Ash se colocó al lado de Vladimir –Entréganos a Lecter y te daremos a tu mujer

-También nos vas a entregar a mi hija-Gianni hablo seria-La quiero de vuelta sana y salva para llevármela lejos de todos ustedes-Jason se movio molesto pero se tuvo que contener al ver la mano de Vlad apretarse un poco mas al cuello de su mujer

Nadie se percató cuando Jocelyn comenzaba a despertar

-Deja el teatro de una vez Gianni-Ash la miro molesto- No es tu hija, es la hija de Jasón y su mujer, aquella bebe que les arrebataste en Silent Hill hace 15 años, esa chiquilla creció separada de su familia, si, es una familia de maniáticos asesinos, pero jamás aprobare que un hijo sea separado de sus padres

-La he criado bien todos estos años, mejor de lo que Jocelyn pudo haberlo hecho, es mía, solo mía, es mi Elizabeth, desde el dia en que se la arranque a Jocelyn de las entrañas en Silent Hill

-¿…Elizabeth?-la voz débil de Jouzy dejo en silencio a todos-… ¿Se llama Elizabeth?... –miro a su alrededor, se quedo mirando fijamente a Jasón-…Es un bonito nombre, Elizabeth… Jasón… mátalos por mí, por Elizabeth, no permitas que se la lleven de nuevo…-Vlad miro fijamente a su madre con desesperación, tenia que hacer algo y rápido, apretó más fuerte el agarre de su cuello

-Lo siento madre, tú me orillaste a hacer esto

-No, mi niño, tú mismo te dejaste absorber por el mismo abismo que ha atrapado a toda esta familia–le acaricio el rostro suavemente, Vlad cedió en el agarre mirando a su madre dándole tiempo a Jasón de embestirlo de costado, Jocelyn salió de sus brazos disparada, fue atrapada por Thomas a tiempo

Ash miro el escenario, tomo a Sherry para huir de allí rápidamente

Cassie sujeto su bat para comenzar a golpear a Michael Myers

Gia cargo a Carrie para llevársela lejos de allí

Vladimir comenzó a pelear con fiereza contra su padre

-Jasón, amor mío, iré a casa, no te demores y regresa a casa conmigo y con nuestra hija-Jocelyn le mando un beso mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro mientras era escoltada por Thomas para regresar a la mansión


	33. Reunion madre e hija

** Dejen su review, disfruten la historia y gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir continuando esto mas a diario**

* * *

Jasón POV.

_ASI ES JASON, MATA, MATA, ASESINA LIQUIDALOS, PRONTO ESTARAN EN NUESTRAS MANOS, PAGARAN POR TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO_

Madre está molesta, silencio madre, no me puedo concentrar, son solo 2, Michael está conmigo, sera rapido

Me mira, toma con fuerza su cuchillo respondo blandiendo mi machete, ambos listos para matar, Thomas se ha ido con mi Jouzy para ponerla a salvo, mi Jocelyn, verla en peligro hace que quiera destrozar a todo cuanto esté a mi alcance solo para verla aun con vida, se ha ido lejos del peligro va a ir a reunirse con nuestra hija, mi hija, mi hija está viva, mi esposa está a salvo, asesinare a la perra que nos quitó todo, por fin, luego de varios años, siento una paz en mi interior que no creí que llegaría a sentir.

Observo atento a mis victimas frente a mí

Piensa en Jouzy, piensa en ella y en la niña, piensa que si no asesinas a estos 2 jamás podrás estar con ellas

Asesina, aniquila, mata por ellas

-Cassie, yo me encargo de Voorhees, tú contra Myers, no te expongas, es mas fuerte que yo

-Tranquilo cielo, veras como le parto la cabeza en dos a estos neandertales, están bien muertos nenes, bien muertos

La pequeña se va contra Mike alzando su bate, este la recibe con su cuchillo, cubriéndose con su brazo

Embisto a Vladimir sin esperar invitación, recuerda las palabras de Jouzy –Mátalos por mí- ella jamás diría eso a nadie, ella jamás me pide que asesine a nadie, ahora mi Jouzy está hablando como mama, no Jocelyn, haz sido fuerte todos estos años, no te rompas ahora, no cuando nuestra niña ha vuelto…

_Al fin se comporta como debería, esa zorra va aprendiendo su lugar, te incita a castigar a los que se lo merecen como siempre debio ser, cantidad de puñaladas tuvo que soportar por interponerse en tu camino, tú se lo advertías, ella no te hacia caso, luego mi pequeño niño sufrías al verla herida por tu mano, cuando todo era culpa de ella, debiste dejar que muriera en Silent Hill, ahí era su lugar, entre las llamas por haber permitido que le arrebataran al bebe, esa zorra maldita debe de pagar _

Madre por favor, te he dicho que no hables así de Jocelyn

_ZORRA, NO ES MAS QUE UNA ZORRA, EN CUANTO TERMINES CON ELLOS, DESHASTE DE ELLA _

No lo hare madre, no importa cuánto insistas, ella es mi esposa, cuando era pequeño tú siempre me decías que llegaría el día en que una mujer me querría tanto como tú, sé que esa es Jocelyn, y ahora más que nunca necesito protegerla

_Escucha las palabras de tu madre, Jasón, esa mujer solo te ha traído sufrimiento, la única mujer que jamás te lastimara seré yo mi pequeño niño, y ahora que tu pequeña hija está contigo, ya no necesitas de esa zorra, obedece, OBEDECEME_

SILENCIO MADRE

Un gruñido sale de mi pecho mientras atravieso el hombro de Vladimir, este grita con furia, desprendo mi machete de su brazo casi cercenado para otro golpe certero, Vlad bloquea con sus 2 machetes, nos miramos fijamente gruñendo

-¡Vlad! No podemos con ellos 2, no solos, ya Ash llamo a las camionetas que nos sacaran de aquí AGGGG –me aparta de un empujón, veo a Michael separando su cuchillo de la espalda de la chica, sonrio bajo mi mascara, nos vemos fijamente, asiento un poco, me preparo para ir contra Vlad que esta distraído

Vladimir carga en sus brazos a la joven, aun considerando su brazo casi desecho logra sostenerla

-Recuerda cuando estabas en la misma posición, dame al menos algo de ventaja-lo mire atento, un viejo recuerdo me asalto, hace casi 21 años

Un recuerdo de una joven de 16 años en mis brazos, con una herida en su costado que sangraba, susurrándome que estaría bien, que no tuviera miedo, que siempre estaría conmigo para cuidarme, una joven huérfana en mis brazos, un asesino de traje de mecánico intentando liquidarla y otro de piel quemada intentando vengarse de mi usando el cuerpo de un muchacho amigo de ella, la noche que conocí a Jocelyn Myers, mi esposa.

Myers me miro de reojo, le devolví la mirada, baje mi machete, algo imposible debido a mi ira, madre esta histérica, no deja de gritarme, vemos a Vladimir perderse entre los arboles con la chica desangrándose, no llegara lejos, Michael sabe lo que hace y sabe donde apuñalar.

Veo la luna iluminar el lugar, mis hombros caen, estoy agotado, solo quiero regresar a casa, por primera vez, quiero que esta noche termine.

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión

Elizabeth POV

-Veo que me he equivocado contigo chiquilla-la voz de Lecter me hace abrir los ojos, me miraba mientras estaba de pie junto a mi en el sofá, lo miro fijamente con molestia

-Me has dado la victima equivocada-farfulle

-No siempre serán de tu agrado –me miro serio, me acomode levantándome del sillón para ponerme de pie

-¿No tengo el derecho de ser selectiva? ¿Qué usted no lo era? Un chef siempre busca los mejores ingredientes

-Ingeniosa respuesta, pero no tienes ese derecho de elegir en tu posición, te estamos poniendo a prueba para ver si puedes pertenecer a nuestra familia –me cruze de brazos

-Eso no lo decide usted, si no aquellos que me dieron la vida

-Yo seré quien te de sustento, más respeto al hablarme jovencita

-No pido nada extraordinario señor Lecter, y usted lo sabe, no vengo a abusar de sus… lujos-mire a mi alrededor con extrañeza-No es de mi gusto, crecí en la sencillez, mas debo decir…-miro los libreros- Que este lujo si me lo podría permitir-me acerco a acariciar un poco los tomos

-Ahora hablamos de intereses-puso sus manos en mis hombros- Hagamos un trato, si tu asesinas a la joven que esta afuera, podrás tener todos los libros que quieras en esta casa a tu disposición

Lo mire de reojo alzando una ceja, en mis ojos se leía ¿Me crees estúpida?

-No es una niña, Lecter, no se venderá por tan poco y mucho menos se dejara manejar por ti tan fácil –Kramer bajo la escalera con un dispositivo en la escalera, fui hacia el para ayudarlo a bajar y mover su silla de ruedas- Gracias cielo, eres igual de amable que tu madre

-Observo, medito y aprendo, ya me conoces Kramer

-Opino igual –le sostuve la mirada seria

-Hannibal, la cara dulce de su madre y el carácter de su padre, es como si Jasón hablara por primera vez –reí suavemente junto a Kramer

-Tus bromas son hilarantes Kramer, pero fuera de lugar-vi el seño de Lecter fruncirse, Kramer apretó mi mano sonriendo tranquilamente

-No te preocupes por el pequeña, es como un perro viejo gruñón, solo ladra pero ya no muerde, no como antes

-Eso es lo que tú crees-Hannibal fue hacia una habitación continua, al verla bien, era la cocina

- cuando se molesta va a la cocina a preparar la cena-sonrie un poco- Odio estar tanto tiempo encerrado ¿Gustas acompañarme afuera?

-Sera un honor para mi-sonrei un poco tomando la silla de ruedas para salir

-Usted es muy diferente a ellos-empujaba la silla de ruedas para situarla en medio del claro frente a la casa, preferí ignorar los gritos lastimeros de Saraha que lloraba con su cara contra el suelo, apreté con mas fuerza los manubrios de la silla de ruedas para evitar ir hacia ella

-Estoy aquí en busca de protección, mis últimos juegos se salieron de las manos, mis aprendices se rebelaron contra mi y me dejaron morir, no solo por mi enfermedad, sino porque encontraban mis razones tontas y sin fundamentos, enseñarles una lección con la posible muerte, mejor matar para dar una lección a la gente, tonterías-murmuro molesto

-Si me logro unir a esta familia, espero que me considere como futura aprendiz-me sonroje con vergüenza mirando al anciano, el solo sonrio un poco

-Un honor para mí, si Lecter no te quiere como alumna, considérame tu profesor de ahora en delante- la mirada del anciano se tenso mirando hacia el frente entre los arboles

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién se acerca? –me indico que guardara silencio, comencé a retroceder lentamente para alejarlo de la entrada del bosque, de mi cinturón colgaba el machete que me había dado Krueger, lo sujete con fuerza colocándome frente a Kramer

De entre los arboles salio una gran figura, podría ser Vladimir, como podría ser cualquiera de mis tios, solo espero que el señor Kramer pueda calmarlos y evitar una tragedia mayor, espere, escuchando los pasos pausados, pesados, como si cojeara, quizás sea mi padre

De entre los arboles surgio una figura grande, algo torpe con una sierra eléctrica colgando de su espalda y una mujer en brazos

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Jocelyn?-escuche el grito exaltado de Kramer tras de mi, me relaje para ponerme a su lado bajando el arma para dejar enterrado el machete en el suelo, sentí un enorme revoltijo en mi estómago, un nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-No se preocupe John, estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero dígame la verdad, no es la peor forma en la que me he encontrado- su voz era dulce y un poco apagada, con una sonrisa triste surcando su rostro, Thomas la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella beso su mejilla –Gracias Thomas – el enorme asesino asintió emocionado, la mujer sacudió su ropa, aparto su cabello de su rostro que era surcado por varias cicatrices, pestañeo varias veces reparando en mi presencia, mordí mis labios mientras bajaba mi cabeza

-Eso sin duda Jouzy-Kramer me miro de reojo sonrio un poco- Pero no seas descortés Lizzie, ve a saludarla -me empujo para acercarme, apreté mis puños con mi cabeza baja, comencé a caminar hacia ella

-Muy buenas noches señora Voorhees, es un gusto poder conocerla al fin…-intente sonar educada, sentí una mano moviendo mi barbilla para hacer verla, mis piernas temblaban con nervios

-Solo mírate, estas preciosa, y no me llames señora Voorhees, suena muy formal, quizás al principio sea difícil para ti puedes llamarme Jocelyn o Jouzy quizás algún dia puedas llamarme mama-la mire sorprendida me puse a la defensiva por costumbre apartándome un poco, ella en cambio sonrio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-esa reacción, ese porte a la defensiva a punto de atacar pertenecen a Jasón, tus ojos… no cabe duda que son los mios, Krueger te lo juro, si resulta que esto es un sueño, hare que Jasón te descuartice con un cuchillo de mantequilla –me abrazo con fuerza contra ella con lagrimas surcando sus ojos

La abrace por igual ocultando mi rostro en su hombro

-Ya estoy en casa… -susurre, me dejo de abrazar me miro fijamente con una sonrisa, aparto el cabello de mi cara-…mama

-Es bueno ver que estas bien, estas viva y ya estás conmigo, mi niña…

Un disparo retumbo a los alrededores mire fijamente a mi madre, sujeto su costado con pesadez cayendo, la alcance a sujetar ahogando un grito de horror, alce mi vista en cólera buscando el origen del disparo, solo pude ver el rostro de esa horrible mujer apuntándome, ese monstruo, esa cruel mujer que me separo de mi familia, Gianni Cole.

Sujete en mis brazos a mi verdadera madre que sujetaba su costado con dolor

-ALEJATE DE MI, ALEJATE DE NOSOTRAS O MORIRAS –Grite con furia, me iba a poner de pie para ir contra ella pero el gemido de dolor de mi mama me hizo contenerme, vi con desesperación a mi tío Thomas, el intentaba inútilmente encender su sierra

-No, esto se tiene que terminar hoy, lo que empece hace 15 años, tiene que acabarse esta noche-Gia comenzó a acercarse a nosotras lentamente apuntándonos, mi madre sonrio entre mis brazos

-No te preocupes mi pequeña, papa ha venido a ayudarte- la mire fijamente con desesperación

-¿La pérdida de sangre te hace alucinar? Mi padre no esta aquí, buscare la forma de salir de esta con vida-me extrañe al ver a Gia apuntando hacia atrás de nosotras

-¿No lo escuchaste llegar? Mira tras de ti princesa- me gire un poco, a paso lento, salido de entre los arboles, la descomunal figura de Jason Voorhees, mi padre, salio para colocarse tras nosotras, su machete en alto respirando con fuerza, claramente molesto

Una sonrisa surco mi rostro al verlo


	34. Mi nueva vida

** Dejen su review, disfruten la historia y gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir continuando esto mas a diario**

* * *

-Elizabeth, ayuda a tu madre a ponerse de pie, Thomas, deja esa cosa, ya no tiene gasolina no lograras encenderla-la voz de John me hizo reaccionar, la ayude a ponerla de pie, ella sola se sostuvo solo oprimiendo apenas su costado

-Vamos solo es un rasguño no es nada-mi mama sonrio con calma, como si estuviera acostumbrada

-A LA SIGUIENTE NO FALLARE JOCELYN TERMINARE CON TU VIDA Y CON MI SUFRIMIENTO– Gia alzo su arma apuntándola directamente a la cabeza, mi madre le mantuvo la mirada, su rostro sereno, como si no corriera peligro.

Fue pura sincronía, sujete mi machete poniéndome en posición de ataque, a mi costado por igual mi padre, el me miro de reojo, le sostuve la mirada un momento para luego mirar por igual a Gia, nuestros ojos reflejaban lo mismo, ira, odio, rabia y una pizca de salvajismo

-Jasón, Elizabeth, bajen sus machetes- la voz firme de mi mama me hizo temblar, baje mi machete por inercia me gire un poco para disculparme, sentí una enorme mano en mi hombro que me volvió a poner en mi lugar, mire a mi padre sorprendida, el seguía manteniendo su arma en alto mirando fijo a Gia me indico con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo, volvi a alzar mi machete en modo de defensa-Ahora, Jasón –mi padre bajo su machete de mala gana, suspire pesadamente bajándolo igual

Se nota quien es la que manda en la relación

-¿Qué intentas, Myers?-Gia lo dijo seria sin dejar de apuntar, sus ojos reflejaron miedo, temia por su vida, por lo que pudiera pasarle, sabe que si mata a mi madre, ella muere a manos nuestras

-Vete Gia, vete lejos, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete ahora mientras puedes, y no vuelvas, intento ser compasiva, debería de permitir que mi esposo te asesine por lo que nos hiciste, pero ahora nuestra hija ha vuelto, así que todo puede terminar en el pasado

Mire con ojos de plato a mi madre, cuanta compasión puede haber en un corazón tan afligido por la desgracia, Gia, la mujer que la hizo sufrir por años, la estaba perdonando por haberla secuestrado, haberle arrebatado a su bebe, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más le haya hecho

-Debes estar bromeando- exclame molesta la mire fijamente con impotencia- Por favor mama, deja que la asesinemos y ya, es lo que se merece por todo lo que hizo

-Silencio Elizabeth-baje la cabeza apenada por haber sido grosera, sentí la mano de mi padre a mi espalda apretando un poco mi hombro, lo mire de reojo, sus ojos me miraban con comprensión, el se sentía igual que yo, frustrado por no poder matar pero había algo más, algo mas allá oculto en sus pensamientos no pude descifrar que era exactamente-Te cuido todo este tiempo, solo por eso le estoy perdonando la vida, ahora que has vuelto no puedo estar más feliz-me sonrió, iba a responder cuando un grito de Gia nos sorprendió

-Ella no es tu hija, es mi Elizabeth, la he criado por 15 años, la he vestido, alimentado, dado una buena educación, es más hija mía que tuya Jocelyn-quise ahogar la risa sarcástica por su afirmación, me miró fijamente- Elizabeth, vámonos ahora

-No-la mire con odio, mi padre coloco su mano frente a mí, para dar a entender que de aquí no me movía – Mejor lárgate antes de que la desobedezco y te asesine

-Vámonos ahora Elizabeth o la que se morirá será ella -quito el seguro apuntándole a mi madre

-Tuviste tu oportunidad…-mi madre susurro pesadamente se acercó caminando al lado de mi padre para sujetar su brazo y abrazarme por los hombros, escuchaba mi corazón latir rápidamente, el gatillo a punto de ser disparado, vi a mi padre tensarse, mover su brazo para apartarnos y el recibir el disparo, Gia cayó al suelo frente a nosotros inconsciente, tras ella se alzaba la figura de Michael –Michael, por un segundo creí que no llegarías

Mi madre sonrió al hombre suspirando aliviada, todos volvimos a respirar con normalidad

-Qué noche tan activa, Thomas, ¿me ayudarías muchacho?- Thomas tomo la silla de ruedas para entrar a la casa-Michael, que no escape-señalo el cuerpo inconsciente de Gia, Michael la tomo de las piernas para arrastrarla adentro, me miro unos momentos, le sostuve la mirada, siguió su camino, mire de reojo sobre mi hombro hacia la dirección de Sarah, no estaba, había desaparecido, quizás logro escapar, es para mejor, de haber estado aquí en cuanto Michael llegara, hubiera sido asesinada.

Colgué mi machete en mi cinturón, me situé frente a ambos sin saber que decir, mi madre abrazaba a mi padre cariñosamente de su brazo, el me miraba fijamente atento estudiándome, baje la cabeza nerviosa

Mi madre sonrió, me sujeto del brazo para abrazarme con fuerza besando mi cabeza, mi padre pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de mi mama para abrazarla contra él y su otra mano en mis hombros

Tanto cariño, tanto amor que sentía irradiar de ellos hacia mí, estos sentimientos tan nuevos me confunden son tan ajenos a mi persona, no lo entiendo, soy una completa extraña para ellos aun así me tratan como si hubiera estado toda la vida a su lado… estas emociones me asustan

Me aparte un poco apenada

-¿Se encuentra bien?-señale la herida de bala, me miro comprensiva, se da cuenta que es demasiado para mi en una sola noche

-Solo fue un rasguño, nada a comparación con lo que este grandulón ha hecho-le sonrió a papa, este aparto la mirada tensando sus hombros- Ya cielo sabes que no estoy molesta, son cosas que tú no puedes evitar cuando estas molesto-le jalo de la camisa para acercarlo a ella, beso suavemente su máscara, mi padre se apartó apenado, mama se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín, suprimí la sonrisa de mis labios, mi padre rasco su nuca intentando no mirarla, mi madre me miro sonriendo- Es un hombre de pocas palabras y extremadamente tímido ya te acostumbraras

-Me doy cuenta-susurro apenas aun nerviosa

-Bueno yo ya tuve mi momento madre e hija, te toca a ti reunirte con ella- empujo a mi padre como pudo hacia mi este seguía estático en el suelo busco con la mirada una posible salida–Si te atreves a escapar al bosque Voorhees, soy capaz de ir a buscarte, iré a que Lecter me revise la herida y me cure, cuando estén listos los espero en la casa

Viéndolos bien, conviviendo, son una pareja de lo más extraña, mi madre apenas es más alta que yo, quizás 1.65 de altura, a comparación de mi padre con sus 2 metros de altura, ella es una mujer de lo más hiperactiva, risueña y alegre a su lado, él es tímido, reservado y de pocas expresiones por no decir nulas, pero se ve el cariño, el amor en sus ojos, solo ellos saben cómo sucedió, siento una cierta calidez en mi pecho que me hace sonreír al verlos, por primera vez me siento en casa.

Mama nos deja solos, alzo la cabeza para mirarlo bien

-Buenas noches señor Voorhees…-susurre tímidamente, el solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, nos miramos fijamente por un par de minutos, verde y azul, analizándonos, en un silencio tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo los nervios me traicionaron - Me alegra ver a la señora Voorhees feliz por mi presencia… espero que me puedan aceptar en su familia, intentare no ser un problema, se que soy una completa desconocida para ustedes, pero se que soy su hija, es por usted que estoy aquí desde un principio, yo quería un padre y una familia que me quisiera, jamás creí que tendría una, ahora hasta encontré a mi verdadera madre, una madre que de verdad me ama y quiere que este con ella, y yo, de verdad, espero poder ser un orgullo para ustedes…-coloco su mano en mi nuca lo cual hizo que dejara de parlotear por los nervios, se acercó a mi, con su mano me abrazo un poco contra el acariciando mi cabello

-…Bienvenida…-una voz rasposa, casi en susurro, demasiado profunda y espectral para ser de este mundo me contesto, había escuchado esa voz antes, en mi sueño, lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos, lo abrace con fuerza sin saber que hacer de la emoción, lagrimas recorrieron mis ojos

-Gracias papa…-susurre con la garganta seca, coloco su mano a mi hombro para hacerme caminar hacia la mansión, no mire atrás, no valía la pena hacerlo, estoy frente a mi futuro, frente a mi familia, una familia de verdad, muy peculiar quizás fuera de este mundo, pero es mi familia al fin y al cabo.

Al entrar de nuevo a la mansión todos estaban reunidos, es como volver a entrar a mi sueño infantil, mi deseo se cumplió, estoy en casa, por fin en casa.

Michael salió detrás de las escaleras afilando su cuchillo, alzo su mano a modo de saludo, Thomas estaba en la cocina junto con Hannibal preparando la cena, Krueger se encontraba al final de la escalera mirándome burlon, el único detalle que encuentro es que sigue dentro del cuerpo de Will

-Felicidades princesa, bienvenida a la familia, espero que te guste tu nueva casa, yo por mi parte me da gusto poder contar con tu presencia, debo decir, que es como ver a tu madre de nuevo-Krueger se acercó a mi posando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el- No me culpes bebe, es este cuerpo que te desea, yo solo me dejo llevar, deberías hacer lo mismo, princesa-sonrió de medio lado pícaro, aparte el rostro para evitar ver los ojos y el rostro de Will, sé que es Krueger, pero algo en mi me evita atacarlo.

No ocurre igual con mi padre, su puño se proyectó en el rostro de Will mandándolo lejos de mí, lo mire sorprendida

-Gracias….-mi padre solo asintió, se encamino a la cocina para ver a mi madre, al verla ya vendada cambio su rumbo para ir a sentarse en un gran sillón individual de cuero negro

-Pensé que evitarías que me golpeara-vi a Freddy sobando su mandíbula, lo mire con molestia

-No es mi problema que lo incites a golpearte-me cruce de brazos

-Tarde o temprano no lo tendrás vigilándote, las jóvenes como tú siempre seden a sus deseos, créeme, yo las conozco a la perfección y conozco tus deseos pequeña lizzie-me miro sonriendo divertido- Sé que deseas a este joven que ahora controlo

-No me incites a lastimarte-gruñí molesta para tomar mi machete

-Basta los dos, se comportan como niños-mi madre nos miró cruzada de brazos- Krueger, evítate tu numerito psicológico, déjale ese trabajo a Lecter, Elizabeth, nada de usar las armas dentro de la casa a menos que sea por defensa propia

-Lo siento mama…-baje la cabeza apenada

-No te tardaste mucho en asumir tu numerito de madre, Jouzy, estoy conmovido-Freddy rio con cinismo

-Por favor, he estado cuidando a 4 niñitos malcriados con armas de filo estos años, al menos Elizabeth si me obedece-me sonrió levemente, miro a mi padre, camino hacia él sonriendo, se sentó en uno de los descansa brazos, mi padre la envolvió con sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndola hacia su persona, mi madre le acaricio la cabeza un poco- El mejor regalo de todos Jasón, me trajiste de vuelta a mi pequeña niña, muchas gracias-susurro sonriendo, le beso la cabeza- en un momento estará la cena-se separó de el para volver a la cocina

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- Si quiero ganarme mi lugar aquí, tengo que empezar desde ahora

-Depende si Lecter te deja hacer algo, es tan especial para cocinar, no deja que nadie se acerque-la seguí a la cocina asintiendo, Lecter cortaba con delicadeza y constante un par de pedazos de carne color rosados para empezar a freírlos poco a poco en vino blanco y especias

-Veo que ya te estas acoplando a la familia, Lizzie-Lecter me miro con una media sonrisa-Espero que disfrutes de mi comida tanto como lo hacen todos aquí

-No soy exigente –me encogí de hombros

-Entonces, ven a ver que preparo-me acerque un poco para ver mejor el platillo, contuve el asco, lo que cortaba Lecter no era más que pulmones, pulmones humanos, camine varios pasos para atrás chocando contra el refrigerador- Lizzie, pequeña, serias tan amable de sacar algunos tomates para cortarlos, son para la ensalada

Trague pesadamente la bilis que se formó en mi garganta, abrí la puerta del refrigerador, el grito llego desde mis entrañas

Cabezas humanas, manos, pies, cerebros, corazones, de todo un poco rebosaba ese horrible refrigerador color platino, caí al suelo de sentón intentando alejarme choque contra algo viscoso bajo la mesa donde Hannibal seguía cortando la carne, las lágrimas cubrieron mi rostro, No, Steve… no tu… debiste haber escapado, tonto hijo de puta, tu tenías futuro, eras muy inteligente, un genio… Ahora solo eres las sobras de un platillo gourmet para un grupo de caníbales.

El cuerpo de Steve estaba desmembrado y separado cuidadosamente en varias vasijas de plástico, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo, el terror que debio haber sentido cuando lo asesinaron.

Seguí llorando con impotencia abrazando mis rodillas, vi a mi madre acercarse para abrazarme, se lo agradecí con la mirada

-Jocelyn, no te acerques a ella, debe ir aprendiendo como son las cosas aquí –se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de agacharse a mi lado, se levantó de salto, fruncí mi ceño

-Pero… Doctor Lecter… ella esta…

-Sufriendo, sí, pero debe ir aprendiendo que hacemos lo que hacemos para sobrevivir, Elizabeth, de pie, limpia esas lágrimas y ven a ayudarme a terminar de cocinar, debes de ir acostumbrarte a esto- Me levante de mala gana apretando los puños

-No

-Elizabeth, no fue una pregunta, ahora –me miro atento sereno

-He dicho que no-me cruce de brazos mirándolo fijamente

-Linda, no quiero lastimarte, no me obligues a hacerlo, se obediente a no ser que quieras sufrir las consecuencias por ser tan irrespetuosa con tus mayores

-Doctor Lecter, con todo respeto, puede levantar sus labios, posarlos sobre mi retaguardia y besarlo repetidas veces, no cortare en pedazos a mis compañeros de la escuela para ver cómo se los devora frente a mí, es repugnante

-Tú lo quisiste pequeña –Alzo su mano para darle un golpe a mi madre, ella se encogió en su lugar, gruñí con fuerza para ponerme lista para atacar- Tsk tsk tsk no he hecho nada aun Lizzie, tú no quieres que le pase algo, es simple acción y reacción, tú me dañas a mí, yo daño a tu madre, creo que nadie quiere eso, no me costaría mucho decirle a tu padre que tú lo causaste, el vera como tu madre defiende tu inocencia que causara que me crea, porque esta acostumbrado a ver a Jouzy asegurándole que él no le hizo daño cuando si lo hizo, es simple lógica pequeña, debes ir ateniéndote a las reglas de esta casa, Elizabeth, asi que se buena niña y ve a la sala con tu padre, ahora estas muy alterada, no me servirás de nada porque para la cocina se necesita paciencia y estar de buen humor, vamos te hará bien que pases tiempo con el

Apreté mis puños con furia para alejarme caminando a la sala, me senté a los pies de mi padre molesta apoyando mi espalda contra sus piernas abrazando mis piernas, mi padre me miro sorprendido, poso una de sus manos en mi cabeza para revolverme el cabello calmándome un poco, ganas este round Lecter.

Mi padre se levantó, fue a tomar su machete, me miro atento, me sujeto del brazo para que me levantara, comenzó a mostrarme como movía su brazo para atacar, me indico que hiciera lo mismo, sonreí un poco, saque mi machete de mi cinturón, papa, tienes una manera bizarra de levantarme el ánimo.

En la cocina

-Es solo una jovencita, no seas tan duro con ella…

-Jouzy, ve preparándole una habitación a Elizabeth, una vez acabada la cena, tenemos asuntos pendientes con nuestra invitada no deseada, por ahora, John se está encargando de ella

-¿Qué ganaras con Gia de rehén?

-Mucho, pequeña, mucho-Acaricio el rostro de Jocelyn- por ahora disfruta de tu pequeña familia, ahora que están juntos de nuevo, eso debería hacerte feliz, ¿Por qué la cara larga?

-Claro que estoy feliz, mi hija esta con nosotros, pero ahora me temo que esta no sea la vida ideal para Elizabeth-susurro con pesar

-Tonterías, se acoplara perfectamente, aunque lo niegues con todas tus fuerzas, ella es idéntica a su padre

-Sí, eso es lo que me temo –miro hacia la sala, padre e hija juntos, ambos con la misma mirada seria, Jasón le mostraba a la joven como sostener el machete y moverlo, la chica lo imitaba con admiración

¿Qué clase de sueño bizarro era este?


	35. Lo que se esconde tras la puerta

** Dejen su review, disfruten la historia y gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir continuando esto mas a diario**

* * *

¿Qué clase de sueño bizarro era este?

-Hermoso, ¿No lo crees?-uno de los brazos de Krueger rodearon a Jouzy por la cintura atrayéndola a él-Padre e hija juntos de nuevo para asesinar

-Suéltame Krueger, sabes que si Jasón te ve, te decapita –la mujer lo miro con molestia

-Ohh, al contrario mi bella Jouzy, solo quiero comprobar algo, será rápido te lo prometo de corazón- sonrió burlón atrayéndola más cerca tomando el rostro de la mujer con fuerza intentando besarla

-Basta Krueger, ya basta ¡SUELTAME!-En sincronía un machete y un par de garras chocaron entre si

-Eres tan predecible Voorhees…-se giró pero se topó con un par de ojos azules y una cabellera rubia oscuro

-Prueba otra vez- una patada a las costillas de Will lo hicieron caer al suelo, Jasón se mantenía de pie mirando a su hija atento- ¿Qué tal lo hice?- el gran asesino asintió levemente alzando su pulgar

-Podrían evitar hacer eso dentro de la casa-Jocelyn miro seria a los dos con sus manos a la cintura

-Lo siento mama…-Elizabeth bajo la cabeza apenada guardo su machete, la mujer no pudo mantener su postura, se relajó sonriéndole a la joven

-Lizzie, es tiempo de darte un recorrido por la casa, es algo amplia y no quiero que te sorprendan la clase de habitaciones que tenemos aquí –la joven asintió siguiendo a su madre por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

-¿Aquí están todas las habitaciones?-miro con duda el largo pasillo

-En efecto, cada una tiene la inicial de cada uno para diferenciarlas para diferenciarlas, Lecter me dijo que ya conociste su estudio, está prohibida la entrada a menos que necesites consultar algo con él o con el señor Kramer- la chica volvió a asentir sin necesidad de hablar, Jocelyn sintió como su corazón se achicaba al verla, los mismos hábitos de Jasón se reflejaron en la chica.

Siguieron caminando para llegar a otra sección de escaleras al subir, lizzie pudo observar una especie de gimnasio, había sacos de golpear, peras, un pequeño ring

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Cuando se aburren durante el día suben aquí para ver quién es el más fuerte de ellos-la chica se sorprendió por el lugar- Pero también es un hermoso lugar en las noches despejadas-Jocelyn señalo un gran balcón al fondo donde había un par de sillas y un telescopio

-¿Dónde me quedare?-Jocelyn sonrio mientras volvían al segundo piso, caminaron por el largo pasillo llegando a una habitación sin inicial pero se veía la marca de una letra arrancada una E

- Esta fue la habitación que habíamos hecho para una jovencita que se quedó una temporada con nosotros, su nombre era Esther, fue un poco decepcionante porque resulto que solo quería el dinero de la familia y a Michael-Abrio la puerta para dejar pasar a la joven, la habitación contaba con una cama de edredones blancos, un tocador negro, un librero lleno de libros de toda clase bien organizados, un gran baúl de madera al parecer de juguetes, asi como un escritorio con una computadora.

-¿No tienen televisión aquí?-entro al lugar, las paredes eran de color verde claro y había una ventana que daba vista al bosque

-Si, en la sala solamente, al Doctor Lecter no le agrada que tengamos ese aparato dice que pudre el cerebro, pero es uno de los pocos entretenimientos que tengo, además de ser el único capricho que se me permite, me encanta ver películas en las tardes con Jasón aunque debo advertirte, las películas de terror están prohibidas

-¿Por qué?- se escuchó decepcionada-Si son las mejores

-Bueno, para ellos es como una falta de respeto hacia su persona, es como una burla de mal gusto, pero algunas veces las veo a escondidas cuando salen al bosque-guiña un ojo –Sera nuestro secreto –Elizabeth sonrió levemente

-¿Me puedo recostar un rato? Ha sido una noche demasiado larga-Jocelyn asintió, beso su frente para luego salir

-Descansa, te traeré la cena a tu habitación en cuanto esté lista-una cara de malestar cubrió el rostro de Lizzie

-No tengo ánimos de seguir la dieta de Lecter por esta noche-Jocelyn rio divertida

-Te traeré un par de sándwiches de jamón y queso no te preocupes –cerro la puerta del cuarto para ir abajo

Jocelyn POV

Suspire pesadamente bajando las escaleras, una emoción extraña me invade por completo, un regocijo que crei perdido hace tantos años, lagrimas escapan por mi rostro del sentimiento, mi hija esta con vida, viva y ahora esta con nosotros de nuevo, todo el sacrificio, la espera, el llanto, al final valio la pena, mi niña crecerá a nuestro lado, podre compartir con ella todo los bellos momentos de los que fuimos privadas por las circunstancias, sera una joven exitosa, hermosa, fuerte con un gran futuro…

La sangre salpicando de la sala me hace detener mis pensamientos en seco, ver a mi esposo cortando a la mitad un par de piernas me revuelve el estómago, Jasón, amor mío, se que no quisiste cambiar por mí, pero haz el intento de hacerlo por Elizabeth.

Jasón levanta la mirada, nos vemos fijamente, leyendo nuestros pensamientos, se asombra al ver mi expresión de repulsión y malestar, asumirá que estoy enferma a causa de la herida de bala y los antibióticos no por verlo asesinar, por costumbre suelta su machete para dejarle terminar el trabajo a Michael, él sabe que no me gusta verlo despedazar cuerpos, conoce mi gran aprecio por la vida humana asi como mi terquedad por preservar las vidas de sus posibles víctimas, me sujeta pasando su brazo por mi cintura para sacarme de allí, siempre eres tan atento conmigo Jasón pero esconder tus atrocidades tras una puerta no basta, menos aun que nuestra niña ha vuelto, me obliga a entrar a una pequeña habitación de huéspedes en uno de los pasillos laterales del primer piso, la habitación que uso para esconderme cuando sus matanzas llegan hasta dentro de la casa, me hace sentarme en la cama me mira atento esperando que hable, alzo la vista manteniendo la mirada, aun a pesar de los años y haber ganado algo de altura , me sigue pareciendo un hombre inmenso, trago saliva suavemente, bajo la cabeza apenada

-¿Es por la niña?-su voz seca y profunda me estremece, como siempre lo hace cada vez que lo escucho hablar en contadas ocasiones, se sienta a mi lado abrazándome contra el, acaricio su pecho por costumbre asintiendo apenas

-Jasón… sabes que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero, esta vida que llevamos, no es la adecuada para ella… -tartamudeo mirándolo- se que ella ahora esta bien, esta a salvo con nosotros, pero no quiero imaginar si la resistencia vuelve a ir tras ella, no quiero pensar en perderla de nuevo, no solo eso, Jasón, ¿Qué clase de madre seria, si permito que quite una vida? Ella es una chica normal, no es como tú o como Michael, no quiero verla rondando por los bosques por querer ser como ustedes para luego un campista le pegue un tiro en defensa y termine muerta.-me callan un par de labios frios en mi frente, miro a mi esposo, acomoda su mascara, me mira a los ojos acaricia mi cabeza tratando de calmarme

-Todo estará bien- me vuelve abrazar un poco dándome a entender que el la protegería, no dejara que le pase nada, Jasón me has prometido tantas cosas que ya no sé si creerte…

Me levanto separándome de él, me mira sorprendido casi nunca le he huido a su contacto, su mirada se torna seria, esta ofendido, intenta tomar mi brazo, salgo de la habitación evitándolo, cierro la puerta tras de mi al mismo tiempo que Jasón se pone de pie, le cierro la puerta en la cara

Me alejo caminando presurosa, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que mi esposo salga choco contra Elizabeth en el camino, se ve agitada y nerviosa

-¿Dónde está el señor Kramer?-la miro sin comprender

-En su estudio, es la última puerta del pasillo a la izquierda-Lizzie me agradece con la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza siguiendo su camino, la veo entrar al estudio de John me giro un poco para seguirla, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al mismo tiempo que la puerta donde se encontraba Jasón comenzaba a ser destruida a golpes

Querido, nunca supiste como manejar mi rechazo, los golpes retumban con fuerza haciendo eco, comienzo a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, el miedo recorre mi ser lentamente, cuando Jasón es sucumbido por la ira no controla sus acciones, no puedo hacer mucho cuando su enfado habitual al asesinar lo inunda, mucho menos puedo hacer cuando se enfada conmigo, temo por mi vida, como tantas veces, sigo alejándome cuando siento a alguien tras de mí, alzo la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos azules de mi primo.

-Mike…-Michael me mira atento, alza la vista a la figura descomunal de Jasón avanzando por el pasillo a mi dirección, se coloca frente a mí indicándome que me aleje, asiento con la cabeza para ir al segundo piso a esconderme a alguna de las habitaciones, Elizabeth, no salgas, ocúltate con John, no permitas que tu padre te vea ahora, nadie me asegura que estas a salvo con él en estos momentos.

Elizabeth POV minutos antes

Me deje caer en la cama de mi nueva habitación, era mucho más grande a la que estoy acostumbrada pero esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones, sonreí mientras abrazaba mi almohada, lo he conseguido, luego de tantos años, lo he conseguido, tengo lo que siempre quise, una familia de verdad, un padre que me cuida, una madre que me ama, una linda casa para vivir sin tener que lidiar con desconocidos que buscan sexo casual, licor, drogas, golpes ahora soy libre de hacer y ser lo que quiera ¿cierto?.

-Bueno, Hannibal será el menor de mis problemas estando aquí, sé que cuento con mi padre y mis tíos si el anciano hace de las suyas, solo tengo que estudiarlo más detenidamente, ver sus debilidades y usarlas a mi favor, tomara tiempo adaptarme a sus costumbres, pero lo más importante es disfrutar cada momento que tenga con mi familia-Suspire hondamente con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, ahora nada puede salir mal, ni siquiera la que decía ser mi madre podrá arruinar este momento está lejos de mi vida para siempre, mi mente divago unos segundos ante mi último pensamiento un escalofrió me recorrió.

Pero, ¿Qué fue de ella? Se la llevaron dentro, eso pude ver, ¿Qué le van a hacer? Rectifico ¿Qué no serán capaces de hacerle?, me levante como resorte, abrí la puerta para recorrer el pasillo, unos brazos me envolvieron y una risa ladina llego a mis oídos

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa? –escuchar la voz de Will en su típico tono burlón hizo que mi pecho se estrujara


End file.
